Reid, the trouble magnet
by Laurella
Summary: "Hotch you are not going to believe this, but Reid was arrested last night." Morgan said unable to hide his own disbelief. Just warning that a bit of graphic scenes are comming aka slash. RETURN OF MURPH!
1. Chapter 1

Here is the teaser start to my next story, be forewarned. This is not my usual writing.

Chapter 1 Coming Home

The ride home in the jet seemed to take forever. The team was on their way back from California. They had just finished up a grueling case. An Un-Subs had taken to beating up and in a few cases killing several homeless men, prostitutes, and gang bangers in the San Diego area.

It did not take long at all for the team to determine that it was a house cleaner at work. They also knew what it meant to find the Un-Sub and capturing them. The local police was very grateful for the BAUs help in the manner. The attacks had generated a lot of media attention that J.J. had to counter.

The main person that they worked with was Deputy Price. The team found her pleasant enough and had set them up as best she could.

During the case the Deputy's sixteen year old daughter, Carol had dropped by the station after school. J.J. laughed at the scene she had watched when Carol and Reid interacted.

They had stepped away from the conference room for a moment to let their heads clear. Reid had made his way over to the Deputy's desk. She had all the sugar in the building.

Carol was at the desk waiting to go home, it was the routine. She would wait at her mother's desk and they would go home together. Carol had pulled out her chemistry book out of her backpack and started reading through it and her notes. Reid looked at her book and asked her what she was studying.

"Chemistry." Carol answered. "I have a test tomorrow, I wanted to study." Carol answered looking over her book.

"You don't like it much." Reid said reading her behavior.

"I just don't understand it, that well." Carol answered.

"What don't you understand?" Reid asked looking over the section of the book that she was reading.

Carol looked at him funny. "You know this stuff."

"I'm pretty good at it." Reid answered.

J.J. wished she had a video camera for this show, Garcia would have loved it.

Reid read from the book and broke down what it had said in a visual diagram using different things he found on the desk.

At the end of it, Carol seemed to have understood better than she had before.

After they were airborne on their jet Hotch received a call from the deputy. "Well congratulations Reid." Hotch said after he had hung up the phone. "You can now consider yourself welcomed guest of Deputy Price. Carol came back with her test score, B+."

"Be careful Reid, she might develop a crush on you." Morgan warned.

"Please," Prentiss said shaking her head.

"Not my type." Reid shot back.

"Kid, you don't have a type." Morgan replied.

Reid ignored it and instead tried working on his pillow so he could go to sleep.

After the jet had landed Hotchner ordered everyone to go home and get some sleep. They were too tired to even attempt to read any paperwork right now, much less fill it out.

Reid got a ride from Garcia, who said he looked too tired to move. She dropped him off at his apartment building. He walked up the steps and towards the door.

Across the hall Reid could hear Mrs. Jenkins' T.V. she was watching some movie probably. Reid really did like his neighbor Mrs. Jenkins. She was a sweet old widow. Reid would always help carry out her trash when he saw her. In return she would drop off some kind of food for him, usually fresh baked cookies.

She described him as looking too thin and needed to be fattened up. She really had no one else in the world to care for so she had adopted Reid as a kind of surrogate grandson.

Reid reached into his messenger bag and pulled out his keys. He was just putting the key in the door when he heard someone behind him.

"Police Officer, don't move." A voice said behind him. "Hands on your head."

Reid turned his head slightly and caught a quick peak of what looked like a plain clothes police detective. He had a standard issue Glock pointed at him. Reid saw the badge attached to his belt.

"I'm an FBI Agent." Reid said very calmly. "My name is Dr."

"I know who you are." The detective said. "Slide that bag off your arm very carefully. Then set it on the ground."

Reid did as he was instructed. He had no idea why he was being arrested. How was he going to explain this to Hotch or Morgan?

"Are you armed with anything else?"

"Just the one on my waist." Reid said.

The detective grabbed his handcuffs and cuffed Reid behind his back.

"Can I know what I am being arrested for?" Reid asked.

"That can be discussed later." The detective said. He removed Reid's gun and patted him down to see if there weren't any other weapons on him. "In the meantime, you have the right to remain silent." The detective continued on with the Miranda rights. Reid already knew them well, he could even tell the officer the history and reasons behind why he had to say that.

After being satisfied with the search the detective took the bag and the gun and walked Reid down the hall

Mrs. Jenkins had heard voices outside. She thought one of them belonged to Spencer. She wondered why he was coming in at this time of night. She looked out the peephole of her door and she could not believe it.

Spencer was being arrested.

It was by far and wide the strangest thing. He was always such a nice and sweet boy. She couldn't imagine him doing anything wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

To all who added this story to alerts and favorite lists THANK YOU. It was an impressive result.

Nymphadora-CullenBAU Thank you very much. I thought the part with the chemistry test was funny. I hope this next chapter lives up to expectations

Lolyncut I will not tell you anything, at least not right away, please enjoy this update

Angel, I thought this was a nice appetizer

LoveforPenandDerek Truths will be shown

I would like to further note at this time that J.J. is in here for one simple reason, I like the character.

CM**************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 2 Where's Reid?

The team was in the office working on the paperwork from the case. J.J. looked at the clock on her computer and then her watch. She then looked over at the coffee pot.

"As anybody seen Reid yet?" She asked.

"No," Prentiss said.

"Doesn't seem odd that we all beat him coming into work today?" J.J. asked.

"He was pretty tired last night." Morgan said. "I'll give the kid a call. He probably missed the train or something." Morgan hit the speed dial and listened to it ring. He thought about all the ways he could tease Reid right now.

Morgan heard one ring then the customer service.

"He's got his phone off." Morgan said. "I'll head to his place and pick him up."

Morgan went up to Hotch's office before leaving. "Hotch, Reid hasn't come in yet. I just called his cell, it's off."

"Probably forgot to charge it or something. Go ahead and get him."

Morgan drove to Reid's apartment building and walked up the flights of steps to his apartment. He knocked on the door waiting for an answer. After a moment he tried again. In his mind he debated about kicking the door in.

"Come on Reid, its Morgan. Open up."

"Excuse me." Mrs. Jenkins said behind him

Morgan turned and saw a small old lady at the door across the hall. "Are you looking for Spencer?"

"Yes, ma'am I am. I work with him." Morgan said. "Did he come home last night?"

"Yes he did. There isn't an easy way to say this." She paused for a moment. "There was a police officer here waiting for him when he came home last night."

"A police officer?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, he was dressed in slacks and a jacket, like a suit. He had Spencer put his hands on his head, he handcuffed him and everything. He even said that thing 'Your rights.'"

"The Miranda rights." Morgan said.

"Yes that. So strange, he was always sweet to me. I don't understand."

"I don't either. But I am going to help him. I am sure it is all just one big misunderstanding." Morgan said reassuringly.

"Well thank you. I will hope for the best with him." She said closing the door.

Morgan pulled out his phone and dialed Hotch.

"Hotch you are not going to believe this, but Reid was arrested last night." Morgan said unable to hide his own disbelief.

Hotch couldn't speak for a second. Morgan had might as well as said that Erin Strauss was going to give a public apology to the BAU team. "Arrested, by who, for what?"

"I talked to the woman that lives across the way from him. Said there was a plain clothes officer here waiting for him. From the way she described it sounds like it was true."

"All get right on it. Stick around there for a moment just in case."

"Will do." Morgan said. Nothing about this seemed right. He just hoped the cop had the good sense to put Reid in solitary.

"J.J." Hotch said coming down the steps into the bullpen. "I need you to call your contact in the D.C. P.D. See if there were any arrests made for Reid or his building."

"Arrested?" Prentiss asked.

"His neighbor saw him being arrested after he came home last night." Hotch said.

"Why didn't he call any of us?" Prentiss asked.

"I don't know."Hotch said. "Rossi and I are going to go down there and see what is going on."

J.J. hung up the phone after a moment. "What do you have J.J?"

"I talked to Sarah Baker. She said that there wasn't any FBI agents arrested last night. She's looking into it though and she will call me back."

"Prentiss have Garcia look to see if there were any arrest warrants for Reid or his apartment."

"Yes sir." Prentiss said heading to Garcia's office.

Hotch grabbed Rossi and they headed out to the police station, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. When they arrived at the station they immediately went to see the desk Sergeant. He pulled up all the arrests from that night. There were no FBI Agents or Spencer Reids in the log.

"Agent Hotchner." Detective Baker stepped up to greet them. "Agent Jareau told me you were on your way down. I looked everywhere, but I don't have your agent." She said. "I will take you down to the holding area and let you look for yourselves."

Hotchner and Rossi walked with Baker to the main holding area. "This is where we hold all of our arrests until they can be processed." She said. "Go ahead and look and see if you can find your man."

"He might have been put into solitary." Rossi said.

"I'll take you over there. No one was put in there last night. I checked before you came in."

Rossi and Hotch looked through the isolation cells, no Reid. This was crazy. "Was there anywhere else he could have been taken?"

"I've asked." Baker said. "Trust me if an FBI agent is arrested it gets attention and where I have asked, someone would know something. I don't know what could have happened to your Agent."

"Thank-You." Hotchner said.

"I promise I will call Agent Jareau when I hear anything." Baker said. "You have my word and I will keep a look out."

Hotchner and Rossi returned to their SUV. "Reid would have identified himself as an FBI Agent immediately." Rossi said after they got in. "How could they not know that they were holding an FBI Agent?"

Hotchner did not have an answer, he was saved from giving one by the ringing of his cell phone. "Garcia what do you have for me?"

"Absolutely nothing." Garcia said, not the usual answer she gave. "There are no warrants on Reid. He doesn't even have a J walking ticket." Garcia said. "I can't find anything for his building much less his apartment. I've already called Morgan and told him."

"So why was he arrested?" Hotch asked.

"If I knew that darling I would tell you." Garcia said.

"Thanks." Hotchner hung-up the phone. "Alright someone arrested Reid last night. Even though there were no warrants and he wasn't involved with anything."

"Why didn't they book him? I mean if they wanted to keep the arrest quiet" Rossi asked. "What if this is someone with a personal grudge against the Bureau?"

"That would be easy to find." Hotchner said sarcastically.

"Reid's smart, he would find a way to contact us." Rossi said.

"I know." Hotchner said. "We might as well head back to the office."

CM*************************************************************************************************************

Morgan walked around the building looking to see what was there. He had just finished talking with Garcia. Nothing about this was adding up.

If he was a cop how would he walk someone he just arrested out of the building? Obviously through the front he said walking out the building. Someone would have seen it. For some strange reason he walked into the main office to see about the security set-up for the building.

The manager's office had been set up with a welcoming area out front. There was an area in the back that was probably for the official capacity.

"Can I help you?" A woman asked.

"Yes ma'am." Morgan said turning on the charm. "I was wondering about the security situation in this building."

"Why do you ask?"

Morgan reached in for his credentials.

"FBI." She said slightly impressed. "Okay. Right now we several cameras set up and recording. Two of them went out last night."

"Which ones?" Morgan asked.

"The one on the third floor and the one out the back." She answered. "We didn't notice because they kept recording. It was the old trick of covering the lens. Some kids in the building keep doing it. We actually started the policy of giving a fine to anyone caught."

"When did the two go out?"

"Late last night about one in the morning." She answered.

"I want to thank you for your help ma'am." Morgan said shaking her hand. Leave them with a smile.

Morgan walked back to Reid's door and then started to make his way out the back. The video cameras wouldn't have caught him. Morgan made it out into the street and looked around. He wondered where the cop would have parked his car. There was enough room in this alley. It wouldn't have been the smartest place to leave a marked car.

This wasn't right. Morgan went back inside and to the security office.

"Back again?" The woman said accepting of the charms of Derek Morgan.

"I need to see the footage of the front door starting at about one." Morgan said. That's when Reid would have come home.

Morgan went through the footage, there was very little traffic considering the time of night. He saw Reid coming in, but not leaving. Morgan thanked the woman again for her help and stepped outside.

He immediately called Hotch. "I know this might sound strange, but there is a chance Reid wasn't arrested last night, at least not legitimately." Morgan said. "I will explain when you get here."


	3. Chapter 3

Nymphadora-CullenBAU – I do like that name. Mine is specific to me, only those who know me know what it comes from. This chapter will answer part of your questions. I hope you find it satisfactory.

CMSP - Enjoy

SSAFunbar – He does always seem to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, doesn't he?

Lolyncut – Yes, but the reasons why?

Szarabaskja – I am afraid you will only get a little more at this time.

PinkHimeLacus – I will not reveal to much yet, I just hope you enjoy this part

CM*******************************************************************************

Chapter 3 What happened?

Reid walked down with the officer calmly. He would call Hotch once he got to the station and see what he could have possibly done wrong. Hotch was a former prosecutor he could figure this out.

It seemed strange to Reid that the officer was walking him out the back way. Reid felt some kind of internal alarm going off in his head when they stepped out into the alley. This was not right.

Without a word, the officer punched Reid in the stomach and threw him on the ground. He quickly stuffed a gag in his mouth before Reid had a chance to cry for help.

Reid struggled the entire time, but the man was stronger than him. With Reid's hands literally tied behind his back he couldn't fight back.

The man pulled his gun out and pushed the barrel into Reid's side. "Stop squirming or I will shoot." He said calmly.

Reid nodded that he understood. He was bound and gagged. There was nothing he could do. The man led Reid to an SUV that was parked in the alley. Instinctively Reid looked at the SUV. It was dark, it looked like a Yukon, but there were no logos on the back of the vehicle. Reid tried to read the plates, but he couldn't.

The man opened the rear door and practically threw Reid inside. Reid tried to turn his head to look at the man's face, but it was dark, he couldn't really see.

After throwing Reid in the man immediately cuffed Reid's legs together with a plastic synch strap. He then grabbed another piece of cloth.

Reid knew this was intended to blindfold him. He shook his head no has the man tied it around his eyes.

Now he was in complete darkness. "Stay down." The man ordered closing the door of the SUV. He walked around to the front with the messenger bag. After getting into the driver's seat he started digging through the messenger bag that he had taken off Reid.

The man quickly found the FBI badge. He continued searching until he found the cell phone. He played with it for a minute before figuring out how to turn it off.

Reid remained on the floorboard wondering what this man wanted. Right now he was blindfolded and gagged, he was in no position to fight back.

The man started the engine and drove off.

While laying there Reid pictured a map of the city in his head. He felt for when the car came to a stop, or turned. He tried to figure out where the man was driving him to. If he knew where he was the better chance he had of contacting the team and telling them where to find him.

Simultaneously Reid began to work his own profile of the Un-Sub. This was someone that was familiar enough with law enforcement procedures to effectively arrest someone who was law enforcement. He wanted to be in control that is why he tied Reid up and gagged and blindfolded him. What Reid didn't know yet was why this Un-Sub wanted him.

They drove for what seemed like a couple of hours. Reid counted a lot of turns and stops and it seemed like they had backtracked a couple of times. However they did not go above fifty, which meant that they were still in the area.

The trip finally came to an end. Reid heard the vehicle park and the motor turn off. After a few minutes the rear door opened. The Un-Sub lifted Reid out of the back and half carried half drug Reid through the door.

Reid figured the SUV must be in a garage and the man had dragged him into the house that it was attached to.

The Un-Sub took Reid into one of the rooms and sat him down in the chair. He then secured Reid's hands to the chair with a chain he had set up.

Great, another chair. Reid thought as he heard the metal click into place locking him in.

"I wouldn't suggest trying to escape." The Un-Sub said calmly. "That chair is bolted to the floor and if there are any loud noises I will be upset." He then made sure that the gag and blindfold were on properly.

Reid tried to keep his emotions calm. He obviously wanted Reid alive and did not want him to recognize him. He added this to the profile. If only he could talk with him.

The Un-Sub left and then returned with the messenger bag and the badge and phone. He started going through the bag, dumping stuff. A few books and papers, some candy. Nothing special. After dumping the bag he left Reid alone.

Now all he had to do was wait.

CM**********************************************************************************

The team immediately made their way to Reid's apartment, where Morgan was waiting on them. He ran them through the scenario as he saw it.

"Reid came home and before he could enter his apartment he was stopped by a plain clothes officer. Obviously he obeyed what he perceived as a lawful order. Then our Un-Sub walked him out the back way."

Morgan led the group out the back way towards the alley "At the time of the arrest the video cameras had been covered." Morgan pointed out the cameras as they went through. He then led them outside.

"No one saw this." Rossi said looking around.

"It was dark, who wouldn't turn a blind eye." Morgan replied.

"So what do we do to find him?" J.J. asked.

Prentiss was looking around. "I don't see any cameras that point into this alley."

"We'll look around see if there is anything else." Hotch said. "I want a crime scene team over here now, they need to look at that area in front of Reid's apartment and back here. Our Un-Sub might have left us something."

"What do we do in the meantime?" J.J. asked.

"Victimology." Morgan replied.

"We need to figure out why Reid was taken." Hotch said.

Rossi looked around for a moment in the alley. "If this guy was lying in wait for Reid, he might be on one of the other cameras. I will get with the management and have the tapes taken to Garcia."

"Good idea." Hotch said. "We can agree on what happened. We'll head back to the office and figure out what we can about our Un-Sub."

Back at the office the team sat around the table discussing the possibilities of what had happened.

"Our Un-Sub was good enough to fool Reid into thinking he was actually being arrested." Morgan said.

"So this person is law enforcement, or close enough to law enforcement." Prentiss added.

"He was obviously waiting for him." Hotch said. "Would he have known when Reid was coming home?"

"We did get in late last night." Prentiss said. "If they were waiting around since five that would be a while."

"Was he a random target or chosen on purpose?" Rossi asked.

"Random is possible, but if this is someone who wanted an FBI agent." Morgan replied.

J.J. had remained silent. She wanted Henry's God-father back. "I could do up a press conference, say that we have a missing FBI Agent."

"Prepare a conference. I don't know just yet if we want to announce it. If this person took Reid in order to get to us then he would contact us with demands. If we don't hear anything by this afternoon, then we will put it out. In the meantime we need to figure out if there is anyone who would hold a grudge against Reid."

"The only one I could see who would hold a grudge against him would be the loser in a Star Trek Trivia contest." Rossi said. "He doesn't stand out the way that some law enforcement people do. He's a brain, in the simplest of terms. Reid doesn't cross people."

"We know." Hotch said. "That hasn't stopped people from hurting him in the past. Right now we will wait and see if there is a demand and try to see if there is anyone with a grudge."

"Prentiss I want you contacting all the local hospitals, see if there has been any John Does brought in that fit Reid's description."

"Yes sir." Prentiss said getting up.

"Morgan you know Reid best, see if he might have any enemies out there."

"Garcia, I want you to go through the security footage on his building. Look for anything out of the ordinary."

The team left to perform their assigned tasks.

Rossi and Hotch both secretly agreed that they would keep Strauss out of this for as long as they could. All they needed right now was her complaining about Reid the trouble magnet.


	4. Chapter 4

Danicalif80 – Here is the chapter where you get an idea of what is going on.

PinkHimeLacus – Not much Morgan in here, he is coming up though later. Reid will consume a lot of the next chapter, I think you will understand why after reading this one.

SSAFunbar – I personally lean more towards the Alpha Males myself, but I do think he has some very fine qualities that would be attractive. He does have an adorable smile.

Nymphadora-CullenBAU – Here is the truth about why the Un-Sub kidnapped Reid. I am afraid it is about settling scores in a sense. Please do enjoy the chapter and don't hate me too much.

I will be gone for a little bit, so here is this for now. I promise I will update as soon as I can.

CM*******************************************************************************

Chapter 4 Why

The team was sitting in the conference room looking at the clock. Hotch had said that if they didn't hear anything in one hour then J.J. was to put out the news conference.

"I can't seem to find anyone that stands out. I ran through several of our old cases where he was heavily involved in, nothing." Morgan said. "He wasn't being threatened, he would have said something."

"Agreed." Hotch said. "Prentiss."

"I've talked with every hospital in the area. None of the John Doe's that came in match Reid's description. I even asked about DOA's. Nothing." Prentiss answered. She hated not knowing things.

Garcia came in right then with her laptop. "I have a couple of possibles." She said setting her lap top for all to see. "The first one here I call 'Trenchcoat'. He walks back and forth on the third floor like he was waiting for something than leaves. He's there for nearly an hour at about seven o clock. He never looks at the camera and he doesn't seem to have a purpose."

Garcia then moved to another video. "This one I named 'Oddball'. He goes in and talks to the building manager. He then leaves. He comes back about three hours later at eight and goes up the back way. Right afterwards this kid comes up and blocks the camera. He has a baseball cap so I can't see his face." She then moved the video to another section. He seems to visit the third and second floor. I don't have him going in a room or leaving. That is when the second camera by Reid's apartment goes."

"We'll concentrate on the second one." Morgan said. "He is bigger and that's how the neighbor described him and he's in a sports coat and slacks."

"Garcia, try and track his movements. See where else he was and see if he might have been in the building before." Rossi said. "If this person was stalking Reid then it wouldn't be the first time that he has been in that building.

"Will do." Garcia said heading back to her office.

"Forget the hour." Hotch said looking over the video again. "J.J. get Reid's face out there."

"Yes, sir." J.J. said going back to her office. She had been ready to go from the start. She immediately called several of the news agencies and the local law enforcement to put his picture out. The press conference had been ready to go rather quickly.

"The FBI is asking for any help in the safe return of this man." She said showing a photo of Reid. "He is an FBI Agent. He disappeared earlier today and though we do not yet have a theory about what has happened any help will be appreciated."

The team watched from the conference room as J.J. expertly handled the conference.

After watching for a moment Hotch headed towards his office to clear his head. When all this was over he was going to give Reid a GPS collar and have Garcia set it up with her computer, if he left any of the pre-designated areas the team would be alerted.

After about fifteen minutes his office line rang.

"SSA Hotchner." Hotch said calmly.

"Is this Agent Hotchner of the BAU?" The man said in a calm voice.

"Yes, I am. Who is this?" Hotchner said wanting immediately to come to business.

"You may call me Sam." He said. "I saw the press conference today. Considering your Agent disappeared at about one this morning you did take a while to send a message out."

Hotchner knew at that moment he was speaking to the man that was holding Reid. Not wanting to break the connection he gave a signal towards the bullpen, getting the attention of Prentiss. She immediately rushed to his office.

"I want to talk to him." Hotchner said. He immediately put the phone on speaker. "I need to know that Spencer is alright."

Prentiss reached the door right when Hotch said 'that Spencer is alright.' She immediately called to J.J. to have Garcia trace the call. She then went to grab the recording equipment for the phone. On her way she knocked on Rossi's office to let him know.

Morgan wasted no time entering Hotch's office. Rossi came in the office a moment later.

"You do not need to worry right now." Sam said in the same cool calmly manner. "No harm has come to your Agent."

Morgan accepted this statement as a slight relief.

"If he is fine, please Sam, let me speak to Spencer. If you let me talk to him we can discuss an arrangement." Hotch kept himself calm for Reid's sake as well as his own.

"I suppose I can give you a proof of life." Sam said.

There was a slight muffling on the end of the phone.

"Reid can you hear me?" Hotch asked.

"Hotch!" Reid's voice came on. "I'm not hurt."

"I hope that was acceptable." Sam said.

Prentiss had come in right when she heard Reid say that he wasn't hurt. She didn't miss a step in hooking up the recording equipment. She was glad that she was able to compartmentalize better than most.

"Now, about his release." Hotch began.

"There will be no arrangement." Sam said calmly.

The team listened to the conversation, letting Hotch keep the lead.

They were slightly confused about the tone and when he said that there wouldn't be an arrangement.

"I don't understand if there is no need for an arrangement then why call me?" Hotch asked, let them feel in control.

The team looked at each other trying to figure out what was going on.

"You are assuming that this is a hostage situation, this is not." Sam held the same tone that he had for the entire conversation. "I only called so you would know that your Agent did not leave you that he was taken. You do have that right, at least. Work on your other cases, you won't find Agent Reid."

Rossi felt an instinctive need to restrain Morgan.

"Agent Reid is an essential part of this team, we need him for our cases." Hotch stated.

"Still thinking like this is a negotiation." Sam said calmly. "It is Agent Reid's fault that he is here with me. I am going to assume right now that there is no need to drag the rest of you in on this. I do assume your whole team is listening to me on speaker phone."

Morgan clenched and unclenched his fists. When they found this guy he was going to beat the hell out of him. His phone rang right then, it was Garcia.

"It's a disposable phone, I'm trying to do what I can keep him on." Garcia said quickly.

Morgan grabbed a note pad from Hotch's desk and wrote down disposable phone so the team would know.

"Yes, we are all here and we are worried about Spencer." Hotch said. "We want to understand why he's not with us." He was trying not to offend Sam.

"I will ultimately decide if Agent Reid is released, and in what condition." Sam said. "You do not have any influence over that. In the meantime, I have these questions for you."

The entire team immediately picked up on the change of tone in Sam's voice. "What is the rightful punishment for a Federal Agent that beats and rapes fifteen year old girls? Also what about his colleagues that stand idly by."

With that the phone went dead.

"Am I crazy?" Rossi asked. "Did he just accuse Reid of raping a fifteen year old girl?"

Morgan could not speak. Out of all the crazy things he had heard being said about Reid, this was the one that truly reached outer space.

Hotch hung up the phone. "Everyone in the conference room, get Garcia as well." He kept his emotions calm as he helped gather the recording equipment.

The team left for the conference room without a word. Morgan went to get Garcia. As they stepped inside the room they were all filled with the knowledge of coming dread.

Section Chief Erin Strauss walked through the doors.

"Agent Hotchner, you need to keep a tighter leash on your subordinates."

"With all due respect ma'am." Rossi said. He really did not want to deal with the woman right now, but he had no choice. "Reid was kidnapped."

"That much is certain. I am really starting to wonder if he is capable of being a field agent."

Rossi was really having enough of this woman.

"Ma'am our Un-Sub used the ruse of arresting him, to kidnap him. Very effectively I might add, witnesses to the fact were even fooled." Hotch said calmly.

"Are you saying that this is someone in law enforcement?" Strauss asked.

"That is possible." Hotch said. "He just called us, we need to analyze the call right now and try to determine what has happened to him."

"Then I will sit in." Strauss said walking into the conference room.

Great, that was all they needed, for her to hear Reid being accused of rape. That would really be beneficial.


	5. Chapter 5

harrietamidala1691 – No riddle, literal translation

Kasey64 – Here is Reid's side of events

Crankyfan – I figured out her problem, she can't stand people smarter than her

SSAFunbar – Here is more for your interest. I thought it was interesting. Who would believe it?

CMSP – I think you have sort have seen where this story is going, I hope you enjoy

Idefyu – Reid's pain is only beginning.

CM*******************************************************************************

Chapter 5 Victims

Reid was still tied to the same chair with his hands behind his back hours later. He heard the Un-Sub come back in. He didn't speak, it sounded like he was throwing papers around and then heard what sounded like a phone.

"Is this Agent Hotchner of the BAU?" The Un-Sub said in a calm voice.

Reid's heart was racing. The Un-Sub knew his team and was calling them. Hopefully the team could trace the call. He wasn't that far away from them, but he had no way of telling them that.

"You may call me Sam." The Un-Sub said. "I saw the press conference today."

The team had put out a press conference looking for him. Reid wondered what their plan was. He was wondering if they were trying to smoke the Un-Sub out.

The Un-Sub was pacing, it was a method to keep his voice calm.

"I suppose I can give you a proof of life." Sam said.

Reid felt relief for a moment that he would be able to talk with his team. The Un-Sub unrolled the gag from his mouth.

"Let them know you're alive." Sam ordered.

"Reid can you hear me?" Hotch asked. Reid could not help but be happy to hear the monotone voice of Agent Hotchner. He quickly replied and he wanted them to know that he was not hurt.

After the message was given the Un-Sub returned the gag to Reid's mouth.

"I will ultimately decide if Agent Reid is released, and in what condition." Sam said.

Reid tried to keep his emotions calm. This Un-Sub had plans for him and he was sure he wasn't going to like them. He then heard the change in tone, the pacing had stopped. "In the meantime, I have these questions for you. What is the rightful punishment for a Federal Agent that beats and rapes fifteen year old girls? Also what about his colleagues that stand idly by."

Reid felt his heart beating faster. How could anyone think he was guilty of rape, he would never touch a woman like that. His mother had always taught him about having respect for women, even during her episodes with schizophrenia, he still never lost respect.

He had to stay calm.

The Un-Sub was a member of law enforcement. His daughter, or someone he was equally close to had been raped. For some reason the Un-Sub thought Reid was responsible. Now the Un-Sub had the man who he thought raped his girl.

If only he could talk to the man and get him to understand who he was and how he was incapable of doing such acts.

The Un-Sub removed the blindfold over Reid's eyes.

This was the first time Reid was able to take in his surroundings. He saw that he was in what appeared to be a teenage girl's bedroom. He saw the periwinkle blue paint with yellow stars. There was a poster for some boy band in the corner and bunch of pictures on the wall in decorated frames.

The Un-Sub took a seat on the bed, looking at Reid straight in the eye.

Without a word, he picked up some pictures that had been placed on the bed. He held out the first one for Reid to see.

"I didn't know if you bothered remembering her name. It was Hannah. This was a picture from the Freshman Prom. Blue was her favorite color."

Reid looked at the picture of the innocent face, blonde hair and blue eyes in a blue dress. He slowly shook his head no, he wished he could talk right now. He did not want to make any sudden movements, it might upset the Un-Sub. Still Reid respectively looked at the picture. No matter what this girl was a victim and the Un-Sub was too.

The Un-Sub put the picture down and grabbed another from his pile. "These pictures were taken at the hospital."

Reid looked at the pretty face completely bruised. The Un-Sub picked up another picture and then another. Reid knew the pictures were those the hospital had taken that would be used for investigations and later convictions.

He tried everything to keep his emotions calm, he needed to remain unaffected. He did not know how this Un-Sub would react to emotions. Reid didn't know quite yet completely what this Un-Sub wanted aside from the obvious revenge.

The Un-Sub then grabbed another picture. He did not show this to Reid right away. "After the hospital finished examining her, the detective there said he would bring in a sketch artist to help identify the man, since she did get a good look." The Un-Sub then turned the picture around so Reid could see the drawing.

He looks just like me. Reid thought as he looked at the picture, but he could never hurt anyone.

"She never recovered from what you did to her." The Un-Sub picked up a picture that he had not yet shown. Reid recognized the bed in the picture being the same one that was in the room. Hannah was on the bed poised in a reverent position. Reid could tell from the picture that she was dead.

"She overdosed purposely on her anti-depressant medication." The Un-Sub said. "I know because she left me this note."

The Un-Sub then picked up a piece of blue paper.

"I'm sorry for what I have done. I know it is a sin, but I can't continue. You promised me that you would find the man and make him pay, but you haven't. I know he will do this again I know it and I was powerless to help stop him the first time. I won't ask for forgiveness. Just don't stop loving me."

The Un-Sub put the note down in Reid's lap.

"I failed Hannah when I couldn't find the man who hurt her soon enough. Then after she was gone I decided it was time to stop playing by the rules and find you." The Un-Sub said. "I found out you had gone after other girls, and managed to get away. I never understood how until I saw that you really were a FBI Agent."

The Un-Sub got up and without warning punched Reid right in the head. Reid kept his head down. It was far from his first time of ever being punched, but the pain was always there.

"The first part of your punishment was arresting you. I wanted you to feel the humiliation of being arrested. I almost wanted to do it in the morning, with your neighbors watching and judging. They described you as being such a nice young man, if only they knew the truth. I figured at the end that would just be one too many witnesses, so I did it quietly." The Un-Sub managed to keep his tone calm.

Reid just stared at him, not believing this was possible.

"The second part will be staying in here, in Hannah's room. The room she grew up and the room she ended her life in."

If that was part one and part two, then part three would be an escalation of fear for him. Reid knew his chances of survival were not good. His only hope was that the team was looking for him.

CM*******************************************************************************

Agent Morgan went to Garcia's office. He was not going to tell her this on the phone.

"Hey, Baby-Girl." He said as he walked into the lair.

"I couldn't trace it. I tried." Garcia said fighting back tears.

"I know you did, Hotch wants us in the Conference Room." Morgan said offering a hand to the whimpering tech analyst.

"What does he want with Reid? I didn't listen to the conversation." Garcia asked, "I want to know."

Morgan took a breath before talking. "This Un-Sub that has Reid, he believes that Reid raped a fifteen year old girl."

"That's crazy, Reid is almost a pacifist." Garcia said. "He would never hurt anybody."

"I know, but for some reason he believes it." Morgan said. "Hotch and the others are waiting on us."

Morgan and Garcia walked in the conference room together. The first thing Morgan saw was Agent Strauss. This day just kept getting better.


	6. Chapter 6

Idefyu As I said Reid's pain is only starting.

PinkHimeLacus Reid won't be in this one, the team is analyzing the call

SSAFunbar Reid wouldn't, but when you're dealing with a mind like Sam's

Nymphadora-CullenBAU You are right Reid is a gentleman, but this guy really is sick.

CM *****************************************************************************

Chapter 6 Analyzing the Call

Section Chief Erin Strauss sat with the BAU team. She watched Morgan and Garcia come in together and take their usual seats.

Agent Hotchner immediately took charge.

"Garcia I am going to need you to go through this tape. See if there are any background noises that we can pick up on to help locate Reid."

"Shouldn't we listen to the tape?" Strauss said.

Hotch and Rossi exchanged a quick glance. This was not going to be easy.

"The Un-Sub asked if I was Agent Hotchner and if I was BAU." Hotch began.

Prentiss had gone up to the dry erase board and started on notes about the Un-Sub.

"He said I could call him Sam."

"What are you doing?" Strauss asked.

"The tape wasn't recording for the first part of the conversation." Hotch explained. "I am running it through from the beginning."

"Continue then." Strauss said.

"Then he told me that we took a while putting out the press conference on Reid since he disappeared some minutes after one." Hotch continued. "Then I asked to speak with him."

"He wasn't worried about the media being alerted. He's sure that he won't be caught." Morgan said. "He has Reid secure enough or he figures that he has enough clout that he won't be investigated."

"Agreed." Rossi said. "He's confident."

"That's when he said Reid was fine." Morgan continued. "He said that he would give us proof of life."

"That's further proof what he is a part of law enforcement." Prentiss said. "Usually they say I will let you talk or so you know he is okay." She continued with the notes on the board.

"Then we are agreed this is person definitely law enforcement." Rossi said.

"Are we going to listen to the tape?" Strauss asked a little annoyed.

"Yes ma'am. This was when we were able to start recording." Hotch said starting the tape.

"_Now, about his release." _

"_There will be no arrangement." _

"_I don't understand if there is no need for an arrangement then why call me?" _

Rossi stopped the tape. "No arrangement. He's not looking for a ransom or anything from us." He continued the tape.

"_You are assuming that this is a hostage situation, this is not. I only called so you would know that your Agent did not leave you that he was taken. You do have that right, at least. Work on your other cases, you won't find Agent Reid."_

Morgan stopped the tape this time. "He knows we have other cases, he's telling us to continue on with our work."

"Do you think he might be connected to a case in our work load?" J.J. asked.

"No," Hotch answered. "He probably knows how we operate. He knows our job is important and that we need to continue working. Our Un-Sub hasn't entirely lost his compassion. That is the hope we have for Reid right now."

Hotch nodded to Morgan to continue the tape.

"_Agent Reid is an essential part of this team, we need him for our cases." _

"_Still thinking like this is a negotiation. It is Agent Reid's fault that he is here with me. I am going to assume right now that there is no need to drag the rest of you in on this. I do assume your whole team is listening to me on speaker phone."_

"_Yes, we are all here and we are worried about Spencer. We want to understand why he's not with us." _

"_I will ultimately decide if Agent Reid is released, and in what condition. You do not have any influence over that. In the meantime, I have these questions for you. What is the rightful punishment for a Federal Agent that beats and rapes fifteen year old girls? Also what about his colleagues that stand idly by." _

Agent Strauss held her hand over her mouth. Every profiler in the room knew she was covering her emotions.

This is the moment that they had been dreading. Strauss hearing the accusation of rape.

"In your professional opinion. Is there any merit to these accusations?"

"Our Un-Sub believes it and that's what is important." Rossi said.

"Is Agent Reid capable of rape?" Strauss asked directly.

"No," Morgan said. "Reid was raised with the ideals of chivalry. Even if a girl was kicking him he wouldn't fight back."

"When you profile rapists they do not have established relationships with women, they do not stand out in the crowd, they are meek and are cowards."

"Generalizing, yes." Hotch answered. "But the choice of victim determines the type of rapist."

"In which case the victims are fifteen year old girls. Your Un-Sub did say girls, plural. Clearly this is more than one victim." Strauss said.

"Yes, but we do not know if all of the victims were attacked by the same rapists." Morgan started.

"That Agent Reid could have possibly attacked." Strauss said.

"Ma'am. Agent Reid works to stop these Un-Subs. He would never hurt anyone." Prentiss immediately jumped in. "Right now he is probably trying to figure out the victim and who would have attacked her."

"I believe you. Reid is many things, annoying is the first that comes to mind, but someone would have seen something in his behavior." Strauss said.

Rossi had to blink. He thought the next statement would be to call in Internal Affairs and do an investigation on Reid.

"However, when you are investigating possible victims, if there is just one attack where he does not have a solid alibi, he will be investigated." Strauss said.

That was the statement he was waiting for. "With all due respect ma'am, just because he doesn't have an alibi doesn't mean that he is guilty." Hotch immediately stepped up.

"Like you said this Un-Sub, Sam, believes it. He wouldn't have kidnapped Reid if there wasn't some merit." With that Strauss walked out. "Continue with your case."

The team watched her walk out. They all silently agreed that they would not let the woman investigate Reid for rape. Hotch immediately began delegating tasks.

"Morgan, Prentiss, and J.J. I want you to go down to the Police Department and talk with the detectives there. See if there have been any parents of rape victims that have been overzealous. Do not mention anything about the Un-Sub being law enforcement or Reid, they become defensive." Hotch said.

"Tell them were investigating a possible vigilante and we are looking for suspects." Rossi said. "If this Un-Sub is a cop he will try to get close to you. He will want to inject himself in the investigation."

"Garcia, I need you to also look up any open cases on sexual assault going back one year. See if any of the victims' fathers were law enforcement." Hotch ordered Garcia.

"It shall be done." Garcia said picking up the tape.

"I'm going to leave the equipment on my phone in case he calls again." Hotch said taking the equipment.

"When you run that, Garcia cross-reference the name Sam. I seriously doubt that is our Un-Sub's name" Rossi said. "The name is probably significant to him in some way that was why he chose it." Rossi added helping Hotch with the equipment.

"I have it set up so if Reid's cell phone turns back on I will be alerted." Garcia said. "I will let you know."

"Thank-you," Hotch said. He was really glad to have Garcia on cases. She was a real ground for the entire team, with her mind and abilities.

Garcia went back to her lair and started working on the recording. She then went to work on the checks.

She knew the statics from hanging around Reid too long. Only 40 percent of all rapes are actually reported. 44 percent are under 18. She looked as the reports filled the screen, there was a rape reported every twelve minutes.

Garcia narrowed the list down to those who were fifteen at the time of the attack. She then ran a check to see if any were related to law enforcement. For the past year they had twenty names, only eight of which were actually still local. She then sent the list to Hotchner and then went through the recording. The entire time she didn't even crack a smile.

Morgan and Prentiss followed J.J. into the police station. Morgan immediately went to talk with a few of the detectives that he had come to know in the area. Prentiss went to speak to the on sight counselors to see if they had anything. J.J. immediately went to her contacts to try and see what she could find.

It was a long day of interviews.

Rossi and Hotch went through the case files for the eight victims to see if there was any overlap or similarities. While they looked they talked about the mentality of the Un-Sub. Hotch and Rossi both agreed that this Un-Sub thought that Reid had used his position to get away with sexual assault.

Nothing in any of the cases stood out to them.


	7. Chapter 7

threelittlebirds – What happens to Reid is coming, you will learn something more in this chapter.

Nymphadora-CullenBAU - Actually Strauss reminds me a bit of one of my old bosses, so it is easy to do this character. I just think what would she do? Reid will show just how chivalrous he is coming up in the next chapter. But as I said his pain is only beginning.

CM *****************************************************************************

Chapter 7 Another Captor?

Reid was still sitting in the chair. He had taken to analyzing the handwriting and the language in the suicide note.

_I'm sorry for what I have done. I know it is a sin, but I can't continue. You promised me that you would find the man and make him pay, but you haven't. I know he will do this again I know it and I was powerless to help stop him the first time. I won't ask for forgiveness. Just don't stop loving me._

What struck him as odd was the line _powerless to help stop him the first time_. Reid knew that she had filled out a police report and had done everything she could to stop him, but she was left _powerless_ and _the first time_. Reid knew that there was more to this story then what Sam had told him.

Something other than the rape happened to Hannah and that was one of the contributing factors to her suicide.

Reid stopped looking at the note for a moment and wondered what time it was. He had not eaten or drunk anything in the last several hours. He wondered if Sam was planning on feeding him.

He heard him leave in his vehicle, but had not heard the garage door again.

Reid was surprised to hear the door to the room open. Reid expected to see Sam, but that wasn't who was there. It was a teenage girl. She was a little short and chubby. She wore darker clothing and had her hair done up in several braids.

The girl looked at Reid confused, like she would scream. Her eyes then went to the pictures on the bed.

"You," she said. "IT WAS YOU." The girl practically ran up to Reid and started punching him, hard.

Reid didn't do anything he moved his body away from her trying to tuck himself inwards as the girl continued to hit him. He did not try to fight back he merrily kept his eyes closed.

"How could you!" The girl continued as she smacked him over and over again. She then made contact with the one area that Reid hoped she wouldn't. His groin.

"That's enough!" Sam said coming into the room. He put his arms around the girl trying to stop her from hitting Reid.

"Let me go. He killed Hannah." The girl screamed.

Sam managed to pull the girl away from Reid, who was still whimpering from the pain. He dragged her into the other room.

"Why isn't he in jail!" Reid could hear the girl shout.

Sam was talking to her, but Reid could not make out what he was saying. Reid then heard what sounded like a door slamming.

A moment later Sam came back in, he inspected the damaged caused by the girl. Which had been a bloody nose a probable black eye and some bruising.

"I'm not going to let you make a mess in here." Sam said. He then unhooked the handcuffs from behind the chair. He then undid the handcuffs, quickly bringing Reid's wrists forward to cuff them in the front.

Reid did not struggle the entire time. He had figured that if he did not agitate this Un-Sub there might be a chance that Sam would let him talk. If Reid could talk to him he could maybe convince him that he was incapable of rape.

Sam then led Reid to the bathroom. "The rules are simple. Do what you need to do in here. Touch that gag or try anything and I will let her have another round with you. But I will give her a baseball bat first."

Reid nodded that he understood. Taking advantage of the fact, even though he was being watched he used the bathroom and the then cleaned himself up. After he was done Sam walked him back into Hannah's room.

Without a word Sam punched Reid in the stomach causing him to lose oxygen. While he was incapacitated Sam undid the handcuffs and hooked them behind Reid's back again. Sam then placed Reid back into the chair in the original position, locking him in place.

Sam then left him alone.

Reid wondered who the girl was that had come in. She did not look like Hannah's sister and the age would have been too close, unless they were twins, in which they did not look alike. It was a relative, maybe a cousin.

It was nighttime now. Reid knew he was gone for an entire day. He wondered what his team had done to try and find him. He hoped they would not be targeted by Sam. He would try to inject himself into their investigation. He just didn't know how. They would see it though. His team was good and they would find him, he was sure of it.

CM *************************************************************************

Morgan, Prentiss, and J.J. returned to the office, feeling empty handed.

"What did you guys found out?" Hotch asked.

"Parents of rape victims stand out in their own way." Morgan said. "We talked with several investigating detectives and some of the parents, but there was nothing that made them stand out."

"Did anyone approach you offer anything?"

"No," Prentiss said. "It was routine, nothing special. If this guy is a cop, maybe he's not local."

"That's possible." Hotch said "I think we need to go over the information that Garcia found and work from there."

The team was gathered in the conference room.

"I went through the recording. The only thing I could pick up was a few cars driving." Garcia said.

"So he is in an urban area." Hotch said. "If we can hear the vehicles he must be on the ground floor, not a basement."

"So we need to be looking for a house. How many of the victims live in houses?" Morgan asked.

"Four. Only half of the victims." Garcia answered.

"Should we go knocking on doors then?" Prentiss asked. "Someone could go in first and then the rest could wait."

"That would be the best bet." Rossi said. "Just hit each one at a time and see what they have to say."

"Garcia I will need you to do your magic with my phone. If Sam calls I want it recorded and the call to go to my cell phone."

"Yes, sir." Garcia said. "I will forward it to you as soon as it comes in."

"We'll start tomorrow. We need to sleep." Hotch said. He hated not going after Reid right away, but they had very little.

"We don't know how much time Reid has." Morgan said.

"If he was going to kill him, he would have done it already." Rossi said. "In the morning we will start on the first house and work our way down the list."

The team reluctantly headed home. Each one tried to get some sleep while thinking of their missing team mate. He was strong, he would survive and they would find him.

CM *************************************************************************

The next morning the team got an early start. They had agreed to meet at the first house. J.J. looked at the list of victims, Tracy Harper, Lauren Adams, Patty Walsh, and Sarah Peters.

It was decided that Prentiss and J.J. would go in together. Morgan, Rossi, and Hotch would wait just out of sight. The team had figured that two women would be far less threatening.

Each of the families had invited Prentiss and J.J. into the house and sat and chatted with them. There was no nervousness or attempts at concealment.

After reaching the fourth house the team gathered at a park that wasn't far away.

"There was nothing there. All these families were innocent." Prentiss said.

"Maybe we are looking at this the wrong way." Rossi said. "Maybe we need to rethink our profile."

The team was preparing to head back to the office when the Hotch's phone rang. "It's Garcia." He said to the team as he answered. "Hotch."

"Sir, its Sam. I'm putting him through."


	8. Chapter 8

SSA Funbar – the girls identity will be revealed here, and she does play a part. You will also learn something else about Sam.

Pipinheart – This is a bad place, and Sam doesn't want Reid to talk, at least not yet.

To all those who added this to favorites and alerts thank you

CM *****************************************************************************

Chapter 8 Punishment

Reid awoke the next morning when he heard the door to Hannah's room open. He looked up to see who it was. The girl from the day before stood in the door. She quietly walked across the room and pulled the gag from Reid's mouth. All the time she made sure to keep her distance.

"Why did you do it?" She asked.

"I didn't." Reid answered. "I could never hurt anyone." He kept his voice low and calm he did not want to scare the girl.

"She was an innocent." The girl said. "Why her?"

"Rape victims are chosen by whatever it is that appeals to that rapist. The fascination that a rapist has to his victim is based upon what he perceives. He may think that the victim owes them something, or he wants to bring them down to his level, or he holds the delusion that they are in love."

The girl was taken aback by what Reid had said. "Why her and not me then? Jeff always told me my behavior was going to end by me being attacked."

"There was something about Hannah that was interesting enough to the attacker. My name's Spencer. What is your name?" Reid wanted to build a relationship with this girl. This would allow him to learn about Hannah. He wondered if Jeff was the Un-Sub, and if so where the name Sam came from.

"Viola." The girl answered.

"The Twelfth Night." Reid said wondering if that was where her name came from.

The girl stared at Reid funny for a moment. "No one knows that. They think I was named after the instrument. My parents met while working in a production of the play. She played Olivia."

"I think it's a beautiful name from an intelligent character." Reid said. "I suppose if you have a brother his name is Sebastian. Viola and Sebastian."

Viola smiled. "Yes, that was his name."

"You and Hannah you're cousins?" Reid asked.

"By our moms." Viola replied. Her tension was starting to relax, she was allowing herself to move closer to Reid.

"Spencer." Viola asked as though unsure about using the name. "Are you really an FBI Agent?" She asked.

"Yes I am." Reid answered. "I work with the Behavioral Analysis Unit."

"What does that mean?" Viola asked her eyes squinting.

"I'm what a lot of people call profilers. My team looks at the criminal and sees for patterns and what behavior is particular to them. That's how we catch them." Reid explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Viola asked.

"Well," Reid said picking out an easy case to explain. "There was this doctor who was obsessed with people's fear. He started interviewing people, asking people about their fears. When he found one that interested him he would arrange for that person to face their fears. The victims thought he was helping them to overcome their fears. But he ended up killing them through their fears."

"That's really sick." Viola said. "How did you figure it came from fears?"

"We noticed that the deaths matched with common fears." Reid answered going into a description of the case so Viola could understand.

"They actually teach you how to think like this?" Viola asked.

"Yes, it's specialized." Reid answered.

Right then Sam came in.

"What did I tell you?" He shouted at Viola. He walked right up and smacked her across the face.

"Don't hurt her." Reid shouted. "Hit me!" He did not want Viola to be hurt.

Viola whimpered in pain, lying on the floor in a huddled mass.

Sam grabbed the gag and stuffed it in Reid's mouth.

He then grabbed Viola by the arm and pulled her out of the room. "Jeff, you're hurting me." She cried.

Reid had to fight back the tears as the Un-Sub he now knew to be Jeff dragged Viola from the room. Her only crime had been talking to him.

CM *************************************************************************

Several minutes after dragging Viola from the room Jeff came back in. He had his cell phone on him.

Reid wanted to glare at him, to remove the gag and yell at him for hitting Viola. He didn't do anything though he just watched as Jeff dialed.

The phone rang for several times before it was answered.

CM *************************************************************************

Hotch put the phone on speaker. "This is Agent Hotchner."

"I thought I told you about trying to find Agent Reid." Sam said.

"We're trying to catch a rapist, Sam." Hotch answered.

"I already caught him, I succeeded where you failed." Sam said in a very heated voice.

"We know you cared for this girl." Hotch said.

"You are not allowed to talk about my God-Daughter!" Sam yelled.

CM *************************************************************************

Reid knew Jeff was talking to his team. He could hear the tension in his voice. His team had gotten close.

Then he heard the part about God-Daughter.

_Catch the lie, please catch the lie._ Reid thought as Jeff said it. He was only giving the team a tidbit to hopefully have them change their focus. The team had Un-Subs that had done that in the past. They were probably recording the conversation and would play it again later. Reid hoped they would catch the change in inclination with his voice.

CM *************************************************************************

"Since you didn't listen the first time there are consequences. Tell me is Agent Reid right handed or left handed."

"You don't have to do this." Hotch said.

"I'll just assume he is right handed." Sam said. "You may talk with him for a moment."

CM *************************************************************************

Jeff then asked about Reid being right handed or left handed. Reid shook his head no, not wanting what Jeff had planned. He then said that he would allow them to talk for a moment. Jeff hit the speaker button on the phone and placed it in Reid's lap.

Reid heard Hotch's voice. "Reid listen to me. You are strong. You are going to survive this." The team was speaking to him over the phone. He wanted nothing more right then, just to speak with them.

Jeff lowered himself behind the chair that Reid was tied to. He then grabbed a hold of Reid's left hand.

Reid squirmed trying to free his hand from Jeff. The entire time he was screaming the words Jeff and Hannah. He knew the team probably couldn't understand a word he said. Reid still had to try.

Jeff divided Reid's left hand little finger from the rest.

Reid then felt something metal and cold around his little finger. Then snap. It was shock as well as pain. Reid screamed out against the gag.

CM *************************************************************************

The entire team was giving words of encouragement over the phone to Reid. They then heard some kind of odd noise, like a snap. Then they heard the muffled scream.

"Reid what happened?" Hotch asked.

"That was the little finger on his left hand being broken." Sam said picking up the phone where it had fallen on the floor. "He has seven more fingers and two thumbs. If you start looking again for him it will be two fingers." Sam then hung up.

"Garcia, were you able to trace that?" Hotch asked.

"No Sir, I'm sorry." Garcia said in between her tears.

Morgan was fuming with anger. "When we find this guy I am going to break every bone in his body."

"We need to rework this profile." Hotch ordered. "We have new evidence now."

CM *****************************************************************************

Author's Note: My favorite Shakespeare play is The Twelfth Night. It is probably the least filmed of all the plays. I personally recommend the Helena Bonham Carter (aka Bellatrix Lestrange from Harry Potter) version of the film. There are some other versions, which are hard to find, but this one I think is the best.


	9. Chapter 9

blackangel150 – Jeff needed to send out the message. I thought it was pretty clear.

PinkHimeLacus – The Un-Sub used the name Sam, like Rossi said, it is not his real name, but it is significant to him.

Criminalmindsfan – Viola will come to her own, but Reid's pain is only just beginning. Part 3 of the punishment will be worse and is coming

pipinheart – Jeff is not done yet, he is smart and he is try to stay ahead until he can complete his plan.

idefyu – I wanted Reid to be able to connect with Viola I thought that was an interesting way.

SSAFunbar – likewise on the date. Anyway I did that for a reason. The team uses it for their profile.

Szarabasjka – Has I said before, my old boss and similar fire of a thousand suns. Ode to Ten Things I Hate About You. Great movie by the way.

CM*****************************************************************************

Chapter 9 Why Reid

The team got into their SUVs and drove back to the office. No one talked as they drove back. Morgan was too angry. J.J. was too upset. The rest of the team was somewhere in between.

Once back in the office, they made their way to the Conference Room. Garcia was there waiting for them. The tape of the conversation was played so the team could learn from it.

"_I thought I told you about trying to find Agent Reid." _

"_We're trying to catch a rapist, Sam." _

"_I already caught him, I succeeded where you failed." _

"_We know you cared for this girl." _

"_You are not allowed to talk about my God-Daughter!" _

The tape was stopped by Hotch.

"So the victim was Sam's God-Daughter." Rossi said. "It sounded like a slip of the tongue."

"We must have gotten close. Put him on edge, that's why he slipped." Morgan said.

"_Since you didn't listen the first time there are consequences. Tell me is Agent Reid right handed or left handed."_

"_You don't have to do this." _

"_I'll just assume he is right handed. You may talk with him for a moment."_

The team listened to themselves giving encouraging words to Reid. They could all hear Reid's gagged voice trying to speak with them. Then there was the horrible snapping noise.

Garcia had to take Morgan's hand when they heard Reid's finger being broken. She was almost crying.

"_That was the little finger on his left hand being broken. He has seven more fingers and two thumbs. If you start looking again for him it will be two fingers." _

"Why did he say that?" Garcia asked. "We knew he had ten fingers, why did he say it like that?"

"He wanted to give us a mental picture." Morgan answered. "He wanted us to visualize which finger was broken and force us to guess which fingers were going to be broken next. He removed the thumbs from the equation to make it more real for us."

"That sick bastard." Garcia said.

"We now know more about him." Rossi said. "Because of this we now know more about his personality."

"He wanted us to have visual." Morgan explained. "He was very particular about his wording. Along with how well he planned the kidnapping we know that he is organized. When we find him he's going to be neat. Everything about him will be orderly, his house, his car, his workspace."

"We know that he has Reid in a residential area, maybe a house." Prentiss went on. "He probably has Reid somewhere he can go to the bathroom. If not he is allotting him trips to the bathroom. Sam's afraid that Reid is going to make a mess. He injured Reid in such a way that wouldn't make a mess. That means Reid isn't being tortured, at least not physically."

"What do you mean by that, not physically? Is it psychological?" Garcia asked.

"He's probably showing Reid crime scene photos and pictures of the girl to make him feel guilty." Morgan tried to say gently.

"Morgan, when you find this Sam, will you throw in a punch for me?" Garcia asked. "How can he do this to someone who is innocent?"

The team was taken aback by Garcia's willingness to accept violence. They all knew she did not approve of hurting others. But she held a determination in her face and her voice.

"There's more to this story then what we are seeing." Hotch said. "What he's doing to Reid and to us, this is more than just rape. There is something more to this story than what we were given."

"We still need to find out who the victim was." Rossi said.

"J.J. when you decided to have Reid become Henry's God-Father, what did you do?" Hotch asked.

"Will and I saw an attorney and wrote up a will that stated Henry was to go into the care of Penelope Garcia and Spencer Reid." J.J. answered.

"Was there any other documentation?" Rossi asked.

"No," J.J answered. "A God-Father can be declared with nothing more than a seeing a lawyer."

"So we can't get a master list." Hotch said.

"If Sam is the girl's God-Father, maybe he has custody of her. We can find her that way." Morgan suggested. "That could be why he's the one acting on her behalf."

The team agreed on this.

Garcia went to her computer and pulled up a list of names of law enforcement personnel who had any kids that they had been declared guardians of. She checked this against Sexual Assault reports. The search had come up blank. She picked up the phone. "I'm sorry teamsters. This search has yielded zero results." Garcia said. "Do you think Sam might have been lying to us?"

"Or the file was pulled." Hotch said. "See if you can dig up reports that were filed and then pulled."

"I shall dig and scavenge and break through every backdoor I know." Garcia said hanging up.

"I think we should pretend we didn't hear that." Rossi suggested. The team tried to work on the profile and what else could have happened along with the rape. Prentiss had suggested that maybe the victim had committed or had attempted to commit suicide. That could have given Sam a perverted sense of justice.

Hotch called Garcia to have her add that to her searches.

While the team worked on the profile J.J. had gone back to her desk to calm down. She did her best to cover her emotions when she heard Reid's finger being broken. Reid was so gentle and the little tidbits of advice that he would give her while she was pregnant. He seemed to have even become protective of her.

She looked at the latest cases on her desk to see what had come in and organize them in her stacks. J.J saw a case that came from the DC Police. She had been warned this one was coming. She planned to present it to the team as soon as it came in. With Reid's abduction she had not thought about it.

J.J. opened the file and looked it over. She ran through the pages three times. J.J. had to shake her head. This wasn't happening. She picked up the packet and went back to the conference room. "I think you need to see this." She said to the group.

"What is it?" Hotch asked.

"DC has a serial rapist. I just got the request today." She said opening up the packet and pulled out a paper. "A sketch artist did this drawing from one of the victim's." J.J. held out the picture for the group to see.

It looked just like Reid.

"That is not Reid." Morgan said flatly. "No one in here had better believe it."

"There's more." J.J. warned. "This rapist is being called the F.A.R. Federal Agent Rapist."

"Federal Agent Rapist." Prentiss asked. What kind of a title was that?

J.J. said continued to brief trying to keep her voice calm. "He uses an FBI badge to gain the trust of his victims. And then uses it to intimidate them after the fact. He tells them that they can't stop him, that he is a Federal Agent and won't be charged with anything. All of the girls that he has attacked as said that he calls them and tells them that they shouldn't have gone to the police and threatens to rape them again. It's not just once either he calls them sporadically. He has even left a note on one girl's car after she changed her number."

J.J. spread out the pages of the case file so the team could read through it.

"This is obviously a power reassurance rapist." Morgan said. "He needs to be in charge."

Rossi held up the picture. Who else in the world could look that much like Reid, he thought as he looked at the picture.

"The picture looks enough like Reid. That's enough for questioning." Strauss said inviting herself into the conference room. "A Federal Agent Rapist working for the BAU."

There had to be some way to keep this woman out of their office.

"Ma'am if you look at these dates and times." J.J. said. "We were on cases, we weren't even in the state." She held the paper with the time and dates and then placed it back down on the table.

"So you believe that he is innocent." Strauss said to the group.

"No one here doubts his innocence." Rossi said to her. "But now we know why Reid was targeted. We go through these victims and we find Reid."

"By studying this rapist you hope to find Agent Reid?" Strauss asked.

"Yes," Hotch said. "We have the victims, we just need to figure out which one. When we know that we will know where Agent Reid is."

"This is the best lead that we've gotten." Morgan added.

"Keep me informed then." She said walking out.


	10. Chapter 10

Twilightmecrazii - thank you for reviewing every chapter I am glad that you are enjoying my story. Hope it continues to keep you entertained.

Stompy Bigfoot – as I said, old boss. She does make a nice antogonist

SSAFunbar – yup, just enough for Jeff and the others. Wait until they get a hold of the real F A R.

lolyncut – Nope, no ideas but Reid's pain is coming soon. Jeff didn't know they were out of town. He would just figure that they were covering for him.

Zannabanna – thank you for your many posts. I am glad you have enjoyed what I have written so far. I figure the second chapter was the one that would hook people, the first would just peek interests. They don't really do an examination of Reid's life, they will work to find out about the victim. Jeff does believe the FBI is covering it up though. He's one of those cops that doesn't really trust the Federal Agents.

As per your notion in the chapter 5 review. I had figured that Strauss didn't like people who were smarter than her, which definitely is Reid. He did stand up to her in the one episode though. I also really don't think she has taken the time to really learn about them. She doesn't know about the letters and how sweet of a mama's boy Reid really is. Jeff's not really interested in listening to Reid talk unfortunately. Reid could probably talk his way out of that situation.

I also could of sworn in one episode they talked about an internal investigation for some Agent that did something wrong, that's why I went with that wording. You are right she is covering bases and in the off chance that he is guilty she will have something on Hotch and the rest of them. There have been cases of FBI Agents who had rank and respect that had turned out to be criminals themselves. Like I said Jeff would figure the FBI was covering for him.

You do have to admit the FAR has a pretty interesting ruse.

Reid would only restrain, he would never hit a girl, that is actually what helps him with Viola.

Right now you do not have the complete story of Viola and Jeff. There is more to them that is coming up. But don't worry they will find the FAR and guess who makes the arrest.

The reason that Garcia did not find it was because she did not put in the right search parameters, but with the team knowing now what to look for.

Idefyu – The team knows Reid is innocent and are trying to prove it. I hope you like the next couple of chapters. Not this one, but the next one you are going to get a lot.

Pipinheart – The FAR will be caught don't worry. The team is good. As for Reid, not quite yet.

There is one thing for all. I haven't gotten asked this question yet, but I am going to ask. You know Jeff is keeping Hannah in her room at his house, but where in all this is Hannah's Mom?

CM *************************************************************************

Chapter 10 The F A R

"That was easy." Rossi said after Strauss walked out.

"She believed us, that's what is important." Hotch said. "We need to start on a profile of this rapist."

Morgan gave Garcia a quick call letting her know that she needed to be in the conference room.

"There's something else that you should know." J.J. said. "Richard McAdams, the detective on this case, sent a note with this saying that two victims withdrew their cases. He figures it was because of the intimidation. That is why we only have five victims."

"So we have two additional victims we don't have files for." Rossi said irritated. "He has no idea who they are?"

"He tried to find out about those cases before he sent this to us. Because this is supposedly a Federal Agent, there are those who are a little skeptical about giving the case to the FBI." J.J. added.

The team knew what J.J. said was true. There were those even in the DC area that did not trust the FBI at all, especially when one of them was accused of a crime.

Hotch held his same solemn face. "It's probably one of those two victims who pulled their files that is attached to Sam. He would have pulled the police report to cover his tracks."

"So we need to figure out this rapist and his victimology, find those two victims, and then we can find Reid." Morgan said.

Garcia walked in right then. "Oh God what did I miss."

"We found out why Sam went after Reid." Morgan said holding up the picture from the case file.

"That's not my baby." Garcia said sternly.

"No, that is why he was taken." Hotch explained. "Sam is law enforcement. His God-Daughter was raped by an unknown assailant. He encourages her to go to the police, despite the fact that the attacker said he was a Federal Agent. The cops are not able to locate the attacker so he does a little investigating on his own. He sees Reid and sees the man who raped his God-Daughter. Sam also sees that he is a Federal Agent, so he assumes that is reason why he wasn't arrested. Sam takes the law into his own hands."

"Maybe he found out this case was going to be sent to the BAU." Rossi added. "He looked into us and saw a picture of Reid."

"That's a possibility. We need to profile this rapist and see how he chooses his victims and try to see who else he may have attacked."

The team looked over the case files. They quickly developed a victomology.

"All of these girls have blonde hair and either blue or green eyes." Rossi said.

"They range in age from fifteen to nineteen." Prentiss said. "They're all very pretty."

"So this would clearly be his type." Morgan said. "It's this type he needs for his fantasy."

"He likes to attack in places that our low profile. He picked up one girl at a public library, another at a bookstore." Prentiss added.

"There's also a college to high school tutor program. He was helping the victim with her math homework before offering her a ride home." Rossi said reading the file.

J.J. immediately thought of Deputy Price and her daughter.

"We know Reid wasn't there." Morgan said thinking about how Reid had helped Carol on her test.

"He seems to like to attack on weeknights." Prentiss said. "Which are low profile nights."

Prentiss began marking the map board with the dates and times of each attack, marking their location. "He attacks everywhere. There's no set area for him."

"He probably did that on purpose to hide his tracks."

"What does he do after he takes his victims?" Hotch asked.

"This Un-Sub is systematic and goes in with a plan and conducts his rapes as a ritual." Morgan said. The descriptions provided by the victims were almost the same. "He meets them some place and then slowly gains their trust. After their guard is down he takes them to his vehicle. He then drives them somewhere secluded ties them up and rapes them."

"After he rapes them he steals a piece of jewelry from them." Prentiss said. "Classic behavior, taking a trophy."

"He took one girl's sweater. She wasn't wearing any jewelry." J.J. said holding up one of reports.

"And there isn't any DNA evidence because he cleans them up after he's done with them." Rossi said as he compared the statements.

"What about his vehicle?" Hotch asked.

"One said it was a Landrover, another was an Escort." Prentiss said. "He either has two vehicles or he is renting."

"He may work weekends or he has his day off during the weekdays, maybe he doesn't even have a steady job." Morgan said. "He hunts on the nights he is free."

"Garcia." Hotch said after the group had completed the profile. "This is how I need you to do your search. The victim will be fifteen at the time of the attack. She will be blonde with either green or blue eyes. Her attacker would have taken her from someplace she felt safe. He would have cleaned her off after the attack. She probably had a piece of jewelry stolen."

"Yes sir." Garcia said walking out to run her searches.

"I wonder why the cops weren't able to find this guy." Prentiss asked looking at the city map. If they had searched over surveillance videos at the time of the attack and maybe set up police officers in areas where he attacked, they might have caught him.

"That was in the file too." J.J. answered. "He avoided a sting operation that was set up for him at a job fair for high schoolers. They figured he would strike that night and the job fair was at convention center. He didn't attack that night. As for the other cases, when they tried to find a shot of his face they couldn't. He knew where the cameras were. That's why they called us."

"I know our main focus is finding Reid. But in the meantime I want this Un-Sub caught. He is the cause of this trouble and I want to make sure he is not able to hurt anyone else." Hotch ordered. "I want to know where he might strike next so we can be ready for him."

The team nodded in understanding. They wanted this Un-Sub almost as much as they wanted Reid back.

"J.J. I want to talk with you in private." Hotch said stepping out of the conference room while the team went to work.

Hotch and J.J. stepped just outside the conference room. "Did you lie to Agent Strauss?" He asked.

"No, of course not." J.J. answered looking down.

"You're not the greatest liar you know." Hotch said.

"That's only because you know me." J.J. replied.

"Still though, that was good job." Hotch said. He knew as soon as J.J. said that they were on out of state on cases she was lying. "Which ones?"

"Just the one." J.J. said. "He would have been too tired to do anything, we had just come back."

"Don't leave those dates and times lying out for anyone to see." Hotch warned. He didn't think Strauss would do anything, just yet. But why risk it?

"No, Sir." J.J. answered knowing what Hotch meant.


	11. Chapter 11

Zannabanana – I rushed this one out, I do hope you enjoy. You will get a little bit about Hannah's mom in this chapter. That' s why I asked. Hannah's case was from the pulled files. Jeff wanted to cover his tracks as much as possible. But now that Garcia knows what to look for. I didn't write John into this story. They find all the evidence that they need later to prove that Reid was not guilty. I do actually have Reid connect with Viola, but in another way. Funny you should bring up food. That's one of the points in this next chapter

SSA Funbart – With women like her you can't actually trust them and no matter how much they seemed to have changed or begin to understand you need to keep an eye on them

Twilightmecrazii – I like returning the favor from the reviews, I hope you enjoy learning about Viola now

Pipinheart – if you were in J.J.'s position you would lie too, I know I would. There is no way that he is guilty. Strauss does need to remove her head out of the fog of bureaucracy that she has been living in.

Szarabasjka – Jeff is a cop, he just got wind of the BAU team asking questions. He does blame Reid for the rape, the suicide, and something else to come. As much as I would like to see Strauss shot, I didn't do it in this story. I couldn't get it to fit anywhere. The profilers know what he's going to be like. They just seem to know. I hope you enjoy learning about Viola

CM *************************************************************************

Chapter 11 Viola

Somehow or another Reid managed to dose off to sleep. His body ached from the pain of sitting in the chair too long with his hands tied behind him. The pain in his finger had continually throbbed and he was slowly becoming accustomed to it. He had wondered how close his team had come to finding him and just how far away they were now. He wasn't too sure when it was when he finally went to sleep.

Reid was woken by someone touching his face. He opened his eyes to see Viola standing there. Reid was surprised to see her. He didn't know if she would come back. Her face was bruised from where Jeff had hit her, she had fashioned her hair to cover the bruise.

"I thought you would like some water." She said removing the gag from Reid's mouth.

"Thank you." Reid said taking the straw that Viola offered. He slowly sipped the water not wanting to drink too fast.

"Jeff told me that he was making sure that you didn't eat or drink." Viola said while holding the cup for Spencer.

Reid finished the water grateful that he no longer had a dry throat. "Thank you." He said again.

When he was finished Viola put the cup on Hannah's dresser. "You could have kicked me you know."

Reid looked at Viola funny.

"When I was hitting you the other day. You're legs aren't tied." She said looking at his feet.

Reid's legs were not tied to the chair at all. He could still move them around. "I don't hit girls." Reid answered.

Viola took a seat on the bed across from Reid. "I'm scared." She wrapped her arms around herself in a hug.

"I know," Reid said gently.

"I've never seen Jeff violent before. He's never really liked me. He said I was a bad influence on Hannah."

"How could you be a bad influence?" Reid coaxed.

"Do you know what I was doing when Hannah was being attacked?" Viola asked.

Reid shook his head.

"I was smoking pot with some friends of mine. Hannah and I were at the library together. I went off to have a joint and she went off with him."

_With him_, Reid thought. _She thinks I am innocent_. "You're not guilty. You couldn't have stopped what happened."

"Do you want to know something funny?" Viola said. "I haven't smoked since then. It doesn't . . . I think about Hannah. Even after Aunt Sammie died and Hannah's funeral." She paused for a moment to compose herself. "Aunt Sammie told me I was to take care of Hannah, that's why I have a key to the house and the code to the security system. I was sorry for what happened, I used to come in whenever just to check on her."

Reid felt his heart racing. "Sammie, was that Hannah's mom."

"Yes, she died a week before Hannah killed herself." Viola answered.

Reid had it all right there. He knew where the name Sam had come from and what Jeff's stressor had been. The death of his wife and child. Jeff had taken the name of his wife to give to the team.

"What about your mom?" Reid asked. "Have you talked with her at all?"

"After Aunt Sammie's funeral she got together with her old friend Jim Bean. Part of the reason I came here the other day was because I didn't want to clean up the mess at home. That's always been my job when she fell off the wagon again. Vomit, trash, and bottle collection." Viola said looking away.

Reid knew she was adding humor to the situation to hide the pain that it had caused her.

"What about your father or Sebastian?" Reid asked.

"Arizona. After the divorce, Dad and Mom divided us like property. Sebastian left with him. We don't talk anymore. He left me to deal with her. Hannah was the one that I could talk to. She was pretty and an A student, complete opposite of me, but we got along. I'm alone."

Reid had already built a complete profile on Viola and he didn't want to use her, but he had to get himself away from Jeff before he would decide to initiate part three.

"I'm sorry." Reid said. "I know how it felt when my Dad left. You have to question your worth." Reid said. "Why were you so terrible, what you could have done different?"

"Didn't your Mom take care of you?" Viola asked.

"My mom developed schizophrenia before I was born." Reid answered. "I had to help take care of her. She actually used to read me stories all of the time. It was her favorite thing to do."

"Didn't your Dad ever call or help you?" Viola asked.

"I didn't see him for seventeen years after that. I actually thought he left because of me because I wasn't the son he wanted."

Reid could tell that Viola was comparing the years of separation with the years in her life. Then something seemed to have struck a nerve.

Viola then looked at Reid in the eyes. "I don't believe you hurt Hannah. I think you might be able to find the one who did." Viola said. "I want to help you, but I don't know what to do."

"You can go to the police." Reid said in a calm voice, despite his racing heart. "All that you would have to do is say where I am."

Viola shook her head. "I can't. Jeff is a cop. If I say anything they won't believe me."

"They should if you come forward." Reid said encouragingly.

"I have a record, for pot and for vandalism. I'm not trustworthy. Jeff would only have to say that I was getting back at him for something." Viola said. "I can't just go in there and say my uncle who is a cop, is holding an FBI Agent."

"My badge, look through my bag there." Reid said nodding towards the bag on floor.

Viola started looking through it. "I found a phone." She answered after searching it completely.

"Call Morgan he's an agent on my team and he's my friend. I have him saved in the contacts." Reid said. "Viola listen to me, he will protect you. Just tell him where I am, it's my phone so he will know it's from me. You have to get out of here now, before he comes back."

"I'll call Morgan and tell him where you are." Viola said.

"Wait, the cup and the gag." Reid said. "I don't want him to know you were here."

Viola put the gag back in Reid's mouth and grabbed the cup, not leaving any evidence that she was there.

Reid then heard a noise from the side of the house. It sounded like a garage door.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jeff yelled.

_Don't hurt her. It wasn't her fault. She's just troubled, that's all. She doesn't deserve that_. Reid pleaded in his head as he listened to the sickening sounds of smacks and whimpers. He could hear Viola begging him to stop. Reid couldn't help it. He cried. His heart was breaking for her.


	12. Chapter 12

SSA Funbar – I can see your thought process, I hope this doesn't disappoint you

PinkHimeLacus – Reid knew Morgan would be the best in the group. He would immediately use a charming tone with Viola. Reid also knew that Viola needed to feel protected. Don't you think Morgan could protect somebody?

Twilightmecrazii – I do hope you enjoy this next part. The team learns about the stressor.

Idefyu – I am glad that my writing is provoking the wanted emotions from you. I do hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Pipinheart –Viola is a good kid, just had Reid figured out she is just troubled. She was divided from her brother and in her mind left to take care of alcoholic mother. That's why Reid was able to get close to here. He's familiar with that pain.

Zannabanana – The way Viola sees the world is this. Because she has a criminal record she thinks she won't be believed. If she does talk she's worried that Jeff might find out and she doesn't know what he will do. That's how Reid was able to convince her to help. He promised her that she would be believed and that she would be protected. Reid's punishment is coming.

Insane Blood Prince – Viola's uncle had one bad psychotic break

Szarabasjka – That's is how Reid is. He doesn't like anyone being hurt. Still haven't found a way for Strauss to get slapped yet, sorry.

seekAriddle – I do hope you enjoy this next installment.

68luvcarter – Reid's hell is about to go to another level coming soon

To all those who were curious, now you will know what happened to Hannah's Mom

CM *************************************************************************

Chapter 12 The Stressor

The team was working to put together to build a profile and likely places that the Un-Sub liked to hunt when Garcia called.

"What is it Baby-Girl?" Morgan answered the phone.

"I just wanted to call and ask you all just how much you all loved me." Garcia said with a bit of mischievousness in her voice.

"Do you have what I need?" Morgan answered in a seductive tone.

"My fine example of masculinity I do. Please all listen to me sing this entire epic." Garcia said. "I searched high and low and through the brambles and found hidden in the depths of lost files the tale of a girl named Hannah Rhodes. She was fifteen when she raped seven months ago. She was coerced out of the library by a man with an FBI badge who offered her a ride home. The bastard took her out to the middle of nowhere, raped her and then dumped her in an alley. She committed suicide about six weeks ago by overdosing on her anti-depressant medication."

"That sounds like it could possibly be our guy." Morgan said.

"Hey teamsters let the Barb finish now, it only gets better." Garcia said. "One week before Hannah committed suicide her mother, SAMantha was killed." Garcia made sure to put the emphasis on Sam. "The police report said that it was a mugging, they caught the guy. But there was a note on there that said she had seen the man that had raped her daughter and was following him."

"Talk about stressors." Prentiss said. "Garcia you are amazing."

"Please wait for the climax. Sam was killed in that alley by Reid's apartment. And for my finally Hannah's father is Jeff Rhodes and he is a police detective."

"So the God-father was a trick after all to throw us off." Morgan cursed, not believing he fell for it.

"That's not everything my dears. I divided out the recording that I made from the last phone call. This is what Reid was saying."

The team listened to muffled voice of Dr. Reid. He was clearly trying to say two separate words.

"It almost sounds like he's trying to say Jeff and Hannah." J.J. said as she listened.

"Garcia I could kiss you." Rossi said.

"Just go get my baby back." There was a pause on her end. "Oh God. Reid's phone just turned on. It's in a Texaco station on Plymouth."

The team was shocked by Garcia proclaiming that she had traced Reid's phone.

Morgan grabbed his ringing phone. "He's calling me." He placed his phone on speaker. "Morgan." He said wondering who was on the other end.

"Is this Spencer's friend?" A girl's voice asked.

The team was surprised to hear a girl's voice. They could tell immediately that she was frightened.

"Yes I am, Princess." Morgan said. He was keeping his emotions calm and turning on the charm.

"Spencer told me that you would protect me. I'll take you to him. I just want this to end." Viola started crying.

Everyone in the conference room looked at each other. Who was this girl? Reid obviously felt the need to promise her protection and she knew where he was being held.

"Where are you?" Morgan asked gently. "I will come and get you right now."

"At the Texaco station, Plymouth Street." Viola answered. "I'm inside in the sitting area."

"Princess, I will be there in one minute to get you. I want you to stay put, don't leave the building. Don't leave there with anyone, do you understand."

"I understand, I will." Viola answered.

"What is your name?" Morgan asked.

"Viola. Viola Jacobs."

"Just sit tight, Viola." Morgan said hanging up.

"Garcia did you catch that?" Hotch asked.

"Yes I did sir." Garcia answered.

"We're on our way there now. Find out who Viola Jacobs is." Hotch ordered.

The team immediately got into their SUVs and drove to the Texaco station wondering what was going on.

Garcia called Hotch as soon as they set out on the road.

"Viola Jacobs was easy to find." She said. "Mom and Dad divorced. Her brother lives with their Dad. She stayed with Mom. Samantha Rhodes was her Mom's sister. Viola and Hannah were cousins. Guys, she's had a few run-ins with law enforcement, pot and vandalism."

"That's why she didn't want to go to the cops. She didn't think they would believe her. Reid convinced her to call us." Morgan said. "Thanks, Baby-Girl."

The team pulled up to the gas station. Prentiss and Morgan went inside to find Viola. The rest of the team stayed behind, they did not want to spook the girl.

As soon as they walked in they saw a young girl sitting alone at the table. She was sporting a busted lip and a bruised cheek. Her eye was starting to bruise.

"Viola" Morgan said gently.

"Yes," Viola answered getting up.

"I'm Agent Morgan, This is Agent Prentiss, we're going to take care of you." He said offering the girl his hand.

Viola gladly took the hand and walked out to the SUVs where the team was waiting. She was a little overwhelmed being surrounded by a bunch of Agents. She seemed scared like she wanted to run.

"We're all here for Spencer." Hotch said. "No one here is going to hurt you." He had immediately taken notice of the damage to her face.

"Spencer is at my Uncle Jeff's house." Viola said. "Jeff Rhodes. He thinks Spencer was the one that raped my cousin Hannah."

This confirmed everything that Garcia had found.

"How did you find out about this?" Prentiss asked.

"I went over there and saw him. Jeff told me he had plans for him. I don't believe he did it. Whatever it was that he had planned I think he's going to do it tonight."

"Was it Jeff that hit you?" Morgan asked. He did not like people that hit girls, especially children.

"Yes," Viola answered ducking her head down.

The team all new that this Un-Sub was on a serious downward spiral. Hitting his niece was proof of that.

"Where is he keeping Spencer?" Rossi asked wanting to find the kid.

"He's got him tied to a chair in Hannah's bedroom at his house." Viola answered. "The house is always locked and there is a code to get in. I'll give you the key and the code. He's also got a police scanner that's always on."

Hotch almost couldn't believe the team's luck on this. "Could you draw us a map of the house?"

J.J. grabbed a binder and piece of paper from the SUV and handed it to Viola. She drew the basic layout of the house for the team. Marking what each room was and where Reid was held.

"We can't thank you enough for this." Hotch said. "J.J. when we go in I want you stay with Viola."

"Yes, sir." J.J. said getting into the SUV with Viola. She had found the first aid kit in the vehicle and had immediately started taken care of the wounds that Viola had her face and hands.

The team drove to the house Viola directed them to. She gave Morgan the pass code to the alarm. The alarm would go off if the door was opened without the code being entered.

If the alarm went off the security company would call Jeff's cell phone.

With their kevlars on the team moved up the house.

J.J. stayed in the vehicle with Viola. She instructed her to stay on the floor until the team had cleared the house, for her own safety. She listened through her own headpiece to the team as they went in.

Morgan entered the code has Prentiss used the key. Once the door was opened the team quickly swooped inside clearing rooms as they went.

Hotch was the first one in Hannah's room. He lowered the gun after clearing it.

"Damn." Prentiss said stepping in right after Hotch.

They both stared at the bolted chair by the bed in the room. The only sign that Reid had been there was his messenger bag that was leaning against the dresser.

The rest of the team made their way into the room.

The house had been neat, just has their profiled had said. Even Hannah's room was kept neat.

All eyes though wondered to the bed.

Scattered on the bed were several crime scene photos of what appeared to be a rape victim.

"This was probably Hannah." Prentiss said looking at the photos.

She found the one that was taken of Hannah after she had died. "Looks like this was when she killed herself. Here's the suicide note." She read it out loud. "I'm sorry for what I have done. I know it is a sin, but I can't continue. You promised me that you would find the man and make him pay, but you haven't. I know he will do this again I know it and I was powerless to help stop him the first time. I won't ask for forgiveness. Just don't stop loving me."

"The Un-Sub threatened to rape her again, it was part of his control. Jeff considered him responsible for his wife's death and that is how Hannah perceived it. She chose death over him raping her again." Rossi explained even though he knew that was what the group thought.

"I want a crime scene team in here." Hotch said. "I want it documented that he had Reid in here."

The team stepped in the living room. The area was bigger in here. Hotch told J.J. to bring Viola inside. Right now she was the closet one to Jeff and they needed to profile him fast to find out where Reid was.


	13. Chapter 13

Danicalif80 – I assure you that Reid is not a rapist, that is all for now. I will say this. The team will go after the FAR.

SSAFunbar – I said before Reid's pain is only starting

Twilightmecrazii – I don't think you're going to like this chapter much

Zannabanana – Here is the next chapter, and don't worry Viola isn't done yet.

Rayne McKenna – I hope this next edition keeps your interest

Here is the chapter you all have been looking forward to or dreading. Please be gentle.

CM *************************************************************************

Chapter 13 Part Three

After Viola ran out of the house Jeff went back to Hannah's room. "I'm sure that you will be pleased to know that part three of your punishment is ready."

Reid looked at him wondering what Jeff had planned.

Jeff undid the handcuffs and lifted Reid up. In truth Reid was in no position to fight, if he did Jeff would probably hit him in the stomach or break another finger. He allowed himself to be lead to the garage. Jeff then tossed Reid into the floor of the back seat of the SUV and then got in himself.

"I was able to nab you quicker than expected. Not that it mattered I figured you were in Hannah's room long enough." Jeff said as he started the vehicle. "It's all been arranged though."

Jeff drove around for a while.

There was a slight noise coming from the front seat. Reid could tell that it was a police scanner. Jeff was monitoring what was going on, to see if he was in any danger.

Jeff then hit an area where the road become slightly bumpy. Reid could no longer see anything outside, but the night. Where ever they were it was dark.

The SUV finally came to a stop and Jeff turned off the engine. "I thought this was a fitting spot for your punishment. It's a little dark out right now, so you can't really see it"

Reid's heart was thumping he had figured where he was taken, he was just waiting for confirmation.

Jeff turned so he could look down at Reid. "This is after all the same area where you raped my daughter."

There was the confirmation.

There was a knock on the window. Jeff rolled down the window. "Hello Murph. I see you found us. Get in."

"You said you had something for me?" Murph said as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"Back there." Jeff said gesturing towards Reid. "He's all yours."

Reid tried to get a good look at Murph. He was in the front seat so he couldn't see that much.

"Nice," he said taking a quick glance at Reid. "What about the rest?"

"Five grand cash." Jeff said holding up a backpack. "Just as promised."

Five thousand dollars. That's all I am to this Un-Sub. Reid couldn't help but think.

Murph got out of the front seat and got into the backseat with Reid. This was when Reid was able to get the full picture of Murph. He looked like one of the hardened criminals that he always gave the honor of taking down to Morgan. He was big with unkempt hair with more testosterone than any man needed.

Reid's heart was thumping incredibly fast. He could feel his fight or flight instinct kicking in.

Murph lowered the backs of the chairs so that the area was completely open. He then picked up Reid by the arm so that he was sitting next to him. "City kid I'll bet. Nice soft skin." He rubbed his hand over Reid's cheek.

Reid knew what Jeff had intended for him. What he had hired Murph to do.

"I was hoping to hear him scream." Murph said to Jeff. "I bet you scream nice and loud." He added looking Reid in the eyes.

"Go ahead and take the gag off. I suppose you might as well get everything you want out of this deal." Jeff said. "I'll go have a smoke and let you two have your privacy." He said getting out the vehicle.

Reid looked back at Murph who was undoing his gag.

"Please listen to me you have to do this. I didn't hurt his daughter." Reid said knowing to be careful over his choice of words.

Without a word Murph whacked Reid across the face causing Reid to whimper in pain. "That was part of my agreement with Jeff. You deny anything I hit you. Now I want to see the rest of the nice skin you got." With that Murph grabbed at Reid and started tearing at his clothes.

"Stop it! Don't touch me!" Reid screamed as Murph put his entire body weight on Reid.

Murph continued to rip and tear at Reid's clothes. His buttoned sweater was first followed by his shirt. Murph had just pulled sending all the buttons flying. He then rolled Reid onto his side and pulled out a knife from his pocket. He opened the blade and began to cut away at the shirt and sweater that was still on Reid's lower arms. Murph made sure to remove all remnants. When he was done he put the knife down and looked lustfully at Reid. He then began to rub his hands up and down Reid's chest and stomach.

Reid could feel the hardened callused hands rub harshly up and down his skin.

"Such smooth skin, almost girly." Murph complemented him. "I usually have to pay." Murph then lowered himself over Reid and started kissing and biting his exposed skin. He kept Reid still by holding down his arms right above the elbow. Reid could feel the fingers digging into his skin.

"Please stop this." Reid begged.

With that statement Murph backhanded Reid across the face. "I won't stop until I get everything I want." Murph answered. Reid bit his lip preventing himself from any noises that could be interrupted as pain. Murph then began working on Reid's belt and pants.

Reid's arms were still handcuffed behind his back. His broken finger was throbbing in agony. He had done his best to adjust his hands to alleviate that pain. Yet he knew he was going to be in more pain very soon.

Murph undid Reid's pants and was now sliding them down his legs along with his briefs.

"Nice tidy whities."Murph said in a mocking voice as he pulled them down to Reid's knees. He then pulled the pants and the underwear off in one fluid motion. "Didn't take the time to double check your socks?" He said in a confused manner. He ripped off one blue sock and one red sock from Reid's feet.

He was now completely naked.

Reid had to think fast, he needed to stop this. "I know you like to feel powerful." Reid was now profiling Murph.

Murph looked angry. "The only thing I want to hear from you is you screaming." With that

Murph forcefully flipped Reid onto his stomach. He continued to use his body weight to restrain Reid.

Once he was on top and had Reid successfully pinned he reached into his pocket and pulled out small bottle. He placed it down next to Reid and then started undoing his own pants.

Reid heard the buckle on Murph's pants being undone. He tried to think of something fast. He had to stop this.

"Do you know why you need to be in control?" Reid said quickly.

"Shut-up." Murph demanded slapping Reid across his head.

"You've never felt like you had command of anything in your life." Reid continued.

Murph seemed to be upset by this one. "You really don't know when to shut up." He then whipped his belt off and raised it as high as he could and sent down hard on Reid's back.

This was too much. Reid cried out in pain. He felt Murph running his hands all over him. He could feel himself being violated.

Reid muttered doing his best to stop himself from screaming. That's what Murph wanted from him.

"I want to hear screaming from you." Murph said annoyed that he didn't get a reaction. He picked up the belt again and sent it crashing on Reid's back.

This achieved the desired effect for Murph. Reid was left cursing himself.

"That's what I want to hear." Murph said excitedly, hitting Reid again.

The pain was too much Reid, he continued screaming.

"I knew you would be good." Murph grabbed Reid by his hair pulling him back towards him. This caused an increase amount of pain on Reid. Murph latched his mouth onto Reid's shoulder and began to suck hard on him.

Reid's mind was starting to go numb from the analyzing his head was going through. He couldn't help but continue to scream.

Murph finally seemed to have had enough. "I knew you would be good." He said moving towards the front of the vehicle.

With Murph off of him Reid curled himself up in a little ball. Reid moved as far as he could get from Murph. Reid could not believe what had happened to him he was so ashamed. He was only lying there for a few minutes when the back door to the SUV opened.

"You seem to have satisfied Murph for a while." Jeff said as he pulled Reid out and practically dragged him through the wooded area that they were parked by. They continued to walk further and further into the dark woods.

They finally stopped at the top of a ditch. Jeff threw Reid down on the ground and then grabbed a synch cord from his pocket. He then synched Reid's legs together.

"I thought this was a fitting grave." He said kicking Reid down the ditch.

Reid rolled down the steep slant, landing in the water that was filling the bottom. Reid rolled himself out of the water, his entire body was screaming out in pain.

After Reid hit the bottom Jeff threw Reid's badge down at him. "There's your headstone." He said walking away. He had left Reid there to die alone in the dark cold.


	14. Chapter 14

Pinkhimelacus – nope, no team mates together, just friendship

Martina – Things are not going to be good for Murph

CMSP – Reid has always been a gentleman and sometimes the innocent do suffer. Don't worry the team finds Jeff. This was the punishment, but there is more to come

Unanimous – more has requested

Rayne McKenna – I am glad that you enjoyed the chapter even though you saw what was coming

SSA Funbar – Viola will be an aide her shortly. Jeff is on a downward spiral

Pipinheart – I am so evil with cliffhangers, I know. That was why I posted this one fast

Twilightmecrazii – More will come, I hope this next part satisifies

Idefyu – true the team wasn't there in time, that doesn't mean that they are not going to stop looking for him. I am so glad that you were touched, I think you will like an upcoming chapter. This story is already entirely played in my head, it's only a matter of typing and editing my crazy typing. My mind works faster than my fingers.

Lolyncut – this will only be friendship among the team here. Reid will have to deal with a little more

– Reid does have some abilities. But there is only so much he can do.

Swarabasjka – He is a bastard and I am sorry for making you almost scream, wait a minute, no I'm not.

Zannabanana – This guy Murph has his own history. Have you ever tried to slide your legs under your arms when you are handcuffed from behind? That is not as easy as it looks and I am speaking from experience. At least I won the bet that I could do it. Remember it took Reid a long time to get out of those ropes. He didn't get home until midnight. Jeff went with what he could arrange and he had his reasons for what he did. But I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

68luvcarter – All of that is coming. I am really glad you like the badge as the headstone.

To everyone – these were a lot of reviews, thank you. I am glad that this story is enjoyable to you and that you have taken the time to write reviews for me. I do hope this next chapter is enjoyable. Now the team has to find Reid.

CM*****************************************************************************

Chapter 14 Profiling

J.J. heard Hotch order her to bring Viola inside. She knew the house was clear and that they didn't find Reid.

"They want us inside." J.J. said gently to Viola taking her hand. The two walked wordlessly into the house.

The team was gathered inside of the living room.

"I was too late wasn't I?" Viola said. "He wasn't here."

"No," Morgan said. "Sit down Princess." He said having Viola take a seat next to Rossi.

Hotch immediately took a seat on the futon in front of Viola. "Right now you are the closet link we have to your Uncle Jeff." He began gently. "We need you to help us figure him out so he can find Spencer."

"Profile him you mean." Viola asked.

"Yes, that's right." Morgan said. "Did you talk with Spencer?"

"I did." Viola said lowering her head.

All the profilers in the room immediately read it as a sign of shame.

"We're not going to judge you." Prentiss said gently. "You did the right thing."

"What do you want to know?" Viola asked.

"Is there any place special that Jeff went to, something that would be secluded? Maybe a cabin or a boat dock?" Morgan asked. "Some where he could go to be alone."

"Jeff wasn't like that." Viola said. "He always stayed home with Aunt Sammie and Hannah."

"He never went out with his buddies or anything." Rossi asked.

"I didn't think he had friends. He was always home." Hannah answered.

"You said earlier that he had a police scanner, we saw it in his bedroom. Did he have one in his vehicle?"

"Yes, in his Yukon." Viola said. "He never drove the car."

Hotch stood up and went into the kitchen. He immediately called up the local FBI and the police. He sent out a BOLO for Jeff's vehicle and had the local police set up road blocks. Hotch made sure to warn the people he talked to that Jeff was a cop and that he had a police scanner he was monitoring. Hotch also made it clear that he was holding a Federal Agent.

While Hotch was talking the Crime Scene Team arrived and had begun to document Hannah's bedroom. The BAU team stayed out of the way. They sat in the living room. The team continued talking to Viola in order to learn about Jeff.

Morgan looked straight into Viola's eyes, "tell us everything." He asked gently.

"After Hannah was raped my Aunt Sammie told me I could come see Hannah whenever I wanted. She talked with me for some reason. Aunt Sammie thought it was good for her. That's why I have the key and the code. Jeff didn't like it, but Aunt Sammie had her ways." Viola began. "After Hannah killed herself I would go into her room and just sit in there. Pathetic I know."

"You're only mourning." Prentiss said. "There's no shame in that."

"When I went in there the other day I saw Spencer tied up in there. I was confused and scared, I didn't realize he was tied up at first. Then I saw photos of her when . . . after she was raped and that drawing she did for the police. I started hitting him."

Viola immediately put her hands on her mouth realizing what she had just confessed to.

"Your fine. We're not going to do anything." Morgan said reassuringly.

"He just curled up when I was hitting him. He could have kicked me, but didn't. Then Jeff came in and pulled me off of him. He then told me that he was a Federal Agent that's why he couldn't arrest him, he would just get off. Jeff said that he had arranged for him to be properly punished. He also told me that I shouldn't talk with him, that he was dangerous."

"But you came back." Rossi said trying to keep Viola talking.

"The next morning. I don't know why, but I wanted to talk with him. I asked him why he did it. He told me he didn't and he started talking about rapists. I never heard anyone talk like him before."

"What did he say?" Rossi asked.

"Whenever they teach us about rape victims they always made it sound like it's the girls fault. The only reason she was attacked was because she had done something stupid. I was with Hannah the day she was raped. I wanted to know why he chose her instead of me. Spencer told me it wasn't my fault. He's the only person who's ever said it to me. Everyone blamed me for leaving her alone, even Aunt Sammie did she never said it though."

"You weren't at fault." Morgan reassured her.

"Anyway after we were talking for a while I guess Jeff heard and came in. That's when he hit me the first time." She said feeling her cheek from where she had been slapped. "Spencer told Jeff not to hit me, to hit him instead."

That was Reid. If only Strauss was around to hear that story.

"I went back today and saw him. I told him that I didn't believe that he was guilty and I wanted to help him. I just didn't know what to do. I was afraid that if I told the police they wouldn't believe me or what if Jeff found out. Spencer told me to look in his bag for his badge, that would be proof. I couldn't find it. I found the phone. He told me to call you, that you would protect me."

"You're in protected custody now." Morgan said. "No one can touch you."

Hotch stepped up then. "Viola you've helped us more than what you might think. Right now I want to get you to a hospital, have those bruises looked at. J.J. will go with you."

"No," Viola said shaking her head. "I have to make this right."

"You made it right when you called me." Morgan said.

"It doesn't feel right. You said I was the closest thing to Jeff you had right now. I'll stay out of the way, but I need to help you find Spencer. That's when it will feel right."

J.J. took Viola's hand. "I know you want to help." She said. "But you need to take care of you. I'll take you home, your mom is probably worried with you being out this late."

Viola reached in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. "I haven't been home all day. I have no texts or missed calls from Mom. If she wants to find me she can call."

The team could tell that Viola was determined and it would take a great deal of energy to dissuade her from her chosen path. It was true too that she was the closet link they had right now to Jeff.

It was settled. The team had started to profile the house. To see if there was anything that was left behind that said where Jeff was taking Reid or what he had planned.

Hotch's phone rang as he was going through one of the drawers in his desk.

"Agent Hotchner, sir, this is Officer Phillips. I was told to call this number if I spotted Jeff Rhodes' SUV. It's parked in the Washington Mausoleum. There isn't an occupant inside. What do you want me to do sir?"

"Stay there with the vehicle and don't let the driver leave. He is armed and dangerous. We will be there shortly."

Hotch looked at Viola "Washington Mausoleum."

"That's where Hannah and Aunt Sammie's ashes are." Viola said.

"Let's go. Remember Viola you stay with J.J." Hotch ordered.


	15. Chapter 15

Pipinheart – Viola knows what she did was wrong, now she only wants to correct the mistake

68luvcarter – I hope you enjoy this next part. The team goes after Jeff

SSA Funbar – I hope you're not overly disappointed with this next part

Rayne McKenna – No offense at all, I had hinted towards it, so you saw my hints. Please enjoy this next chapter

Twilightmecrazii – Here is the next edition, I do hope you enjoy

Zannabanana- Viola is trying to repair past mistakes right now, and she will again. He did do slight of hand during his college exams, something to pass the time I'm sure. Reid did manage to pick a lock in the one episode, he had a paperclip on him. This time he doesn't. Jeff's car was found at the mausoleum, however Reid is in an entirely different location. Jeff went back to where his wife and daughter's ashes were after dumping Reid. Jeff was the one that PAID Murph, that's why he said he usually had to pay. You'll learn more about Murph a little later. I do hope you enjoy this next bit.

CMSP – Viola knows what she did was wrong, but she's doing the right thing now. When Hotch told her that he wanted her to go to the hospital to have her bruises looked at she refused. She wanted to make things right first.

Szarabasjka – thank you for another wonderful review.

Just out of curiosity, what do you all think? Should Morgan beat the living hell out Jeff and Murph or does Hotch get Jeff and Morgan gets Murph?

I hope you all enjoy this next part. No Reid though. He will be in the next chapter.

CM*****************************************************************************

Chapter 15 Interrogation

The team raced to the Washington Mausoleum. Several local police had the building cordoned off. No one had entered though. They were waiting for the FBI.

Hotch and Rossi entered together through the front. Morgan and Prentiss took the back. Viola had told them where Hannah's and Sammie's ashes were and that's where they were headed.

The team kept their weapons drawn as they slowly moved towards the room where the ashes were kept. Both sets reached the objective at the same time.

Inside the room they saw a white male, early fifties, leaning his head down next to one of the plaques on the wall.

"Jeff Rhodes." Hotch said stepping closer to the man.

"Agent Hotchner I presume. I recognize the monotone." Jeff said not moving.

"Put your hands where I can see them." Hotch ordered.

Jeff stood there not moving. "You should have just left it alone."

"I won't ask again." Hotch said. He signaled to Morgan. He was going to have to take him down the hard way.

"If you were a parent you would understand." Jeff barked.

Morgan had had enough of this. He got behind Jeff and in one swift movement he tackled him. It really didn't take much, Morgan had the upper hand. He had cuffed Jeff in the matter of a few moments. Jeff really didn't struggle.

No one on the team took this as a good sign.

"What did you do to Agent Reid?" Morgan demanded after pulling Jeff up.

"I'm not saying anything." Jeff said as Morgan forcefully led him out. They would take him to an interrogation room and work it out of him. Morgan kept a tight hold on Jeff placing him inside one of the cop cars that was waiting outside.

J.J. and Viola watched from a distance. The team did not want Jeff to know that they got their information from Viola. They wanted to protect her as much as possible.

The team gathered in their SUVs and drove to the police station. Hotch had made sure that the Jeff's SUV would be taken to a crime lab for processing immediately. Somewhere in that vehicle was the clue to finding Reid.

The officers escorted Jeff Rhodes to an interrogation room and placed him in the chair locking him in.

The BAU team watched from the other side of the glass.

Jeff did not appear to show any emotion and sat solemn. He listened as the officer read him his rights and answered very clearly. "I revoke my right to counsel."

"I'll do this." Hotch said stepping in. Right now he was the wisest choice to interrogate Rhodes.

The team watched as Hotch tried to build a dialogue with Jeff Rhodes.

"You kidnapped a Federal Agent. There isn't a judge anywhere that wouldn't think twice about prosecuting you." Hotch stated flatly.

"They would if they knew what he did." Jeff flatly stated.

Hotch had gotten with Garcia and had arranged for her to send him some items.

"Do you know what Agent Reid was doing the night that Hannah was attacked?" Hotch said. He held out a picture for Jeff to see. "That's Megan Reynolds and her eight-year-old son, Kevin. They were both kidnapped in Galveston. Reid was there helping us get them home safe to her husband and his father." It was the truth. That's where the team had been when Hannah was attacked.

"You fabricated that. That's what the FBI does." Jeff shot back.

Hotch pulled out another file from the box he had brought in. "This is the FAR rapist. We just got this request." Hotch said opening up the folder. He held out one of the sketches. "This is the man that raped Hannah, wasn't it?"

Jeff just shook his head and looked away.

"This man is on the streets right now, and he will attack another girl. My team wants to find him and right now my team is missing a member. We can solve this, but we need his help. Agent Reid is essential to us finding this man."

"He'll be dead by the time you find him." Jeff answered.

Morgan shook his head. He wanted nothing more than to go in there and grab Rhodes by the collar and beat it out of him. Rossi had read into Morgan's body language and had kept himself as a barrier to the interrogation room.

"Let Hotch work." Rossi said.

Prentiss stood next to Morgan trying to keep him calm.

While the rest of the team worked on the interrogation J.J. took advantage of being in a police station and made sure that Viola was being taken care of. She had dragged Viola into an empty room and had one of the medics look over her bruises for her. J.J. also wanted to make sure the damage that was caused to Viola was known when Jeff went to trail. He might as well be charged to the fullest extent of the law.

While the team continued to watch the interrogation a timid man came up to them. Prentiss recognized him as a member of the forensics team that was going over Rhodes' vehicle.

"Agents we just cleaned out the vehicle and this is what we found." He held out different bags.

Inside each bag was an article of clothing.

The team saw a sweater, a pair of pants, a shirt and mix-matched socks.

"The sweater and shirt looks like they were shredded." The man said knowing what this looked like.

"These are Reid's." Prentiss confirmed.

"That wasn't all that we found." The man said. "We also found semen. There was some on the clothes and some in the vehicle. It had been wiped up but not completely. We are running an analysis now, see if it matches anything on file. I'm sorry." He said walking away.

Morgan turned away. He banged his fists against the wall in frustration.

Rossi went into the interrogation room to grab Hotch.

"What is it Dave?" Hotch asked.

"Reid's clothes. They were found in his SUV." Rossi said showing the bags. "They also found traces of semen. Do you think he's capable of rape?"

"He's spiraling. I don't know yet." Hotch said going back in with the bags.

After the medic was done looking her over Viola insisted on seeing how close to the team was to finding Spencer. J.J. knew it probably was a bad idea, but she wanted to know too. She walked with Viola to the window of the interrogation room.

J.J. could immediately tell that the team received some disturbing news before she had come in.

Rossi and Prentiss were watching the interrogation. Morgan however was turned away leaning against the wall.

Viola stepped up the glass and saw Agent Hotchner talking with her uncle. She noticed the bags that were on the table. She tried to see what they were.

"Those are Spencer's clothes." Viola said in surprise covering her mouth.

"We found them in his SUV." Prentiss explained.

Viola's face went white. She was shaking her head violently. "He didn't . . ." Viola couldn't say the word. "Is it possible, for a man?"

"Yes it is." J.J. answered, holding Viola still. The guilt was getting to her. She had been with Hannah after the attack and had known what she had gone through. Now Viola was picturing that with Reid.

Viola stopped shaking after a moment then seemed to be lost in thought. She then turned to Morgan and Prentiss. "When Spencer explained Profiling to me he told about this doctor who would kill people based upon their fears."

Morgan shook his head. Out of all the cases he could have used to explain profiling, Reid chose that one.

"What are you thinking, Princess." Morgan said keeping his voice calm.

"That doctor could have killed those people however he wanted to, but he chose their fears." Viola began. "Jeff said he was going to give Spencer the proper punishment. If he was going to . . . rape him." Viola had a difficult time saying the word. "Wouldn't he take him to the place where Hannah was raped?"

Morgan and Prentiss looked at each other. That would fit perfectly in the profile. There was one problem. The file didn't give a location.

"Hannah said she didn't know where she was taken to." J.J. said.

Viola shook her head. "She lied. She didn't want Jeff to know she knew what that was. We call it The Camp. A lot of us kids go there, to you know."

Prentiss grabbed one of the officers from outside. "Do you know where The Camp is?" She asked him.

"Yeah," the officer said. "Kids go there to party."

"How big is it?" Morgan asked.

"It's a few acres." The officer answered.

"Could you hide someone there?"

"In the woods there, defiantly." The officer answered.

"We need a search and rescue team there now." Morgan said.

Rossi immediately went into the conference room to get Hotch.

J.J. stayed behind to keep an eye of Viola and Jeff. The rest of the team left for The Camp to join the search and rescue and find Reid.


	16. Chapter 16

68luvcarter – Viola wanted to stay because she knew what she did was wrong by not telling someone about Reid as soon as she found out, and for hitting him like she did.

Pinkhimelacus – I do hope you enjoy what comes in this chapter

Rayne McKenna – She knew her Uncle and remembered what he told her when he convinced her not to tell anyone after she found Reid.

Twilightmecrazii – She only wanted to make it right, this next chapter is pretty much Reid. I hope you enjoy

SSAFunbar – Yup Morgan didn't hesitate taking him down, I would have "accidently" thrown in a couple of well aimed punches myself.

Zannababana – You seem to have picked up on one of my tidbits. All will be explained. I love dogs and have had several in my life. My favorite breed as been the Basenji, look them up when you get bored. They are a fun breed. But I hope you enjoy what happens to Reid now.

– There is still more this story will continue. I do hope you enjoy

Pipinheart – Well Jeff is seriously spiraling. He reached his breaking point

CMSP – Viola has a good heart. She just didn't know how to deal with what she had going on at home. Jeff right now if very far gone. You're going to see more of the teams reactions coming up. Right now they were focusing on the fact that they need to find him. As per your question on Chapter 13, I rewrote that chapter probably 3 times. I usually just end it with what happened being implied. I don't go into details. I wrote a few lines and then I had to stop and do something else because it was getting to me. The hardest part was editing it. I had to reread it, I also wanted to get it out so no one would be left hanging for too long. I hope that answers your question.

Szarabasjka – I understand withdrawls and insomnia, that's however when I do most of writing.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and what happens to Reid.

CM*****************************************************************************

Chapter 16 Alone

After Jeff had left him Reid just laid there on the cold dark ground. He could feel the emotions over taking him.

He cried.

Reid was alone, scared, tired and engulfed in feelings of agony. He was in the middle of nowhere with no real hope of rescue. His fear of the dark was starting to get to him.

His thoughts turned to Viola. Had she been able to get out of the house? Had Jeff found his phone? How could have endangered her like that? She was an innocent in all this. Jeff was on a downwards spiral, kidnapping him then paying someone to rape him was proof. Now he would be erasing evidence. Reid knew that there was a 46% chance that Jeff would kill Viola next, or at the very least incapacitate her so she couldn't speak. That was if he hadn't done it already.

Reid knew he would have to try to free himself. He stretched out his arms and wiggled his body through his arms. It was very difficult with his legs bound together and his muscles screaming out in pain. But he managed it. Reid had twisted himself around so the cuffs were in front of him.

He really wished he could get them off entirely, but he had nothing to pick the lock.

It was dark out, Reid couldn't really see anything. But this was the first opportunity he had to look at his broken little finger. Not being able to see that well, Reid lightly touched it with his fingers to assess the damage. It had been a clean cut. If he didn't damage it further it would be fixed easy enough.

Reid then got to work on the synch cord that was around his legs. Jeff had done it up tight. Slowly Reid rolled the cord down his legs until he was free.

The next step was getting out of the ditch. Reid looked at the walls down both sides. They both were over his head and too steep for him to climb.

Reid weighed his options. He knew when missing the best thing to do was to stay put until search and rescue efforts were able to locate you. Reid also knew that the team probably didn't know where he was and there would not be a search done, at least not here.

The other thing that Reid had to worry about was the cold. People had been affected with hypothermia at 87 degrees Fahrenheit or 30.5 degrees Celsius. Right now it was defiantly colder than that and falling into the water didn't help anything at all.

Reid felt around for his badge, if nothing else the body would be easily identified.

He then felt the water to see if it was moving. If the water was moving downstream then that's the direction he would go because that's where he would mostly likely find a place where the ditch lowered and he could climb out. Unfortunately it was still water.

He weighted his options and walked to the right, feeling the side of the ditch as he went. It was cold and moist on the ground and the feeling was making his toes numb. To add a degree of insult to his already injured body, a light drizzle had started right then. Reid did his best to shake it off.

Reid then came to a spot where he could see a little bit more light. The ditch narrowed down up there. He was going to take advantage of it.

Reid moved quickly to the spot and started to grab a hold to whatever he could to pull himself out. It was difficult with his hands close together and not being able to grip much with his left hand. Reid had placed his badge in his mouth for safe keeping.

After several minutes and a lot of effort Reid reached the top. He plopped down on the ground in relief that he had made it. He was also tired and using up the energy had made it worse. Reid knew that if he stopped moving for too long that the cold would get to him again.

Now he would have to decide on where to go.

He didn't know quite where he was driven to so he couldn't figure which direction to go. He decided to walk back to the original place where Jeff had dumped him and try to retrace his steps.

When Jeff had dragged him out here he didn't walk that much. Jeff had led the way and had forced him along. In truth Reid didn't want to know what his feet looked like right now.

Once he figured he was back at his original location he started back the direction that they had come from. He wasn't entirely sure of how far he had walked. He was a little disoriented. But at least the rain had stopped for now.

Reid had continued to walk the direction he perceived to be the right one. He felt his body starting to shake from the cold, but he had to keep moving.

A few mosquitoes had sensed an easy meal and had decided to take a bite from Reid. Reid did his best to swat them away while he walked.

The ground was hard to walk on. His feet were entirely numb and that sensation was traveling up his legs. He had to continue though.

That was when he missed his step. Reid fell forward over the limb he had tripped on. He reached out his hands to try and stop himself. He didn't land on his hand right and he had slipped, he had bumped his head on something when he fell.

Reid laid there from the pain of the fall. His body was shaking violently from the cold. So this was how he would die cold, alone, tired, broken, and without hope. Left naked and dishonored by a cop who had suffered from a serious psychotic break.

He then saw something in the distance. Something was running towards him.

CM *************************************************************************

The team had gathered at the entrance of the area known as The Camp. They had arrived along with the requested search and rescue team.

Hotch immediately took charge of the situation. "We are looking for a Federal Agent his name is Doctor Spencer Reid. We know he was attacked out here and that his clothes were taken. It's cold out so make sure you each have a blanket in case you find him."

The medics that were brought out immediately began handing out the emergency blankets.

"Sir, I need that piece of clothing from Agent Reid." A woman stepped up with her mixed breed dog by her side. "Marley needs the smell."

Morgan knew that the dog was coming. He was promised by the person he talked to that Claire Booth's dog was the best search and rescue dog in the area. Morgan grabbed the bag with the sweater in it and opened it up to let the dog get the scent. At any other time he would have made the joke that the dog would go to either the nearest Starbucks or Barnes and Noble.

"Alright Marley, you find Reid for me and I will buy you and your handler here a steak dinner. Understand?" Morgan told the dog.

"Marley will find him." Claire said. "Go on girl." She said to the dog who was sniffing around to see if she could get the scent.

The rest of the team spread out with their flashlights and blankets in hand. They agreed an open search would be best to cover the most area.

Claire took Marley into the trees. If someone was going to abandon anyone out here it would be in the woods.

She noticed Marley become ecstatic, she knew this as a sign that she had picked up the scent. She undid the leash and let the dog go. "Follow it Marley." Claire ordered. The dog then took off on a run. Claire followed behind her.


	17. Chapter 17

Rayne McKenna – So far you seem to be the only one who wants to go after the FAR. Don't worry that is coming. The evidence was stacked against poor Reid.

Pinkhimelacus – his struggles will continue. I hope you enjoy this next part.

68luvcarter – I got this out a little faster so you wouldn't be left hanging for too long.

SSAFunbar – Where else do you think the Dog would go?

Esmerana 'Esme' Call – Sorry to scare you, what are you doing up so late anyway?

Pipinheart – Okay I will give you what happened next. I hope you enjoy.

CMSP – That's just Reid being Reid he is stronger than he looks. Why else has he done the job this long

Twilightmecrazii – for your enjoyment

Ficfan – he is my favorite character too, probably because we are both kind of odd balls. This was traumatic and he will have his team through this.

Zannababana – Everyone keeps asking for longer chapters, I was trying to keep them from being overly long. I hope this next one works out alright for you

Insane Blood Prince – Here is the update from the evil cliffhanger. And welcome to this story

CM*****************************************************************************

Chapter 17 Found

Reid watched as the creature came closer. It was some kind of animal.

"Marley, SIT." A woman ordered.

The dog stopped just short of Reid and sat obediently. Its eyes however were on Reid.

"Agent Reid?" The woman asked looking at the clearly naked man lying on the ground.

"Yes," Reid answered realizing this was a member of a search and rescue team. He had been found.

"My name's Claire. I'm going to get you out of here." She said draping him with the blanket she had. "Let me help you sit up." She said leaning Reid against a tree. "Your team is out here." She said reassuringly. She had been briefed on her way out that an FBI team had a member missing and that the team would lead the search and rescue. That was enough for her.

Reid clung to the blanket that Claire had given him. It felt so good.

Claire stood up and grabbed the whistle around her neck. She blew it as loud as she could in all directions. After she was finished she sat down next to Reid. "I'm just going to put my arms around you." She said in a gentle voice as she put her arm around Reid. "Give you some of my body heat."

Reid willingly let Claire hug him, to try and warm him up.

"One of the Agents promised me and Marley here a steak dinner if she found you."

"Morgan." Reid guessed. His teeth were chattering.

"Big black guy, handsome." Claire said. She was trying to keep Reid talking until the medics got there. He wasn't going to fall asleep on her watch.

"That's him." Reid said. He knew Claire was trying to keep him talking and he understood the reasons why he needed to keep talking. Reid looked towards Marley who was still staring him down.

"You don't like dogs." Claire guessed.

"They don't like me." Reid answered.

"Okay, Marley lay down." Claire ordered.

The dog obediently laid down. It's job was done.

"She loves everyone. That's why she's good at what she does." Claire said.

Right then Reid saw two people running towards him

"Reid!" Morgan shouted.

Hotch was right behind him. He pulled out his cell phone and quickly called Rossi. "Dave, he's alive. We're taking him to the ambulance." He then hung up and knelt down besides Reid.

Morgan had immediately placed himself on the Reid's other side, trying to keep him warm along with Claire. "The medics are right behind us." He said.

Morgan then placed the blanket he had over Reid's abdomen and legs. Claire's blanket was across Reid's back and shoulders. Morgan could barely talk as he held onto Reid trying to get him warm. His relief was evident on this face. His little brother had been found.

Reid was so relieved to see them, he cried. "I didn't think you would find me." He said in between the tears.

Morgan knew that Reid had given up hope before they had found him. "I'm not giving up on you kid." He said gently as he continued to hold the crying genius.

Meanwhile, Hotch had wrapped the blanket he had been carrying over Reid's feet. He then placed Reid's feet into his lap and wrapped his arms around them. Hotch had seen how discolored Reid's feet had become and didn't want to risk his young Agent getting frost bite.

This was the first time Reid had felt safe since the ordeal began. He then remembered the handcuffs. Reid removed his hands and arms from the comfort of the blanket and held them out for Hotch and Morgan. "Get them off of me." He pleaded.

Morgan and Hotch looked at the handcuffs that were around Reid's wrists. Claire held up her flashlight on them while Morgan got his key. All of them could see the marks that were caused by the hard metal on soft flesh.

Morgan wasted no time taking the things off.

"Thank you," Reid said as he wrapped himself into the blankets and continued to snuggle between Morgan and Claire.

Hotch had seen Reid drop his credentials in his lap when he pulled his arms out of the blanket. He picked it wondering why out of all things Jeff had left him that.

"He said it was my headstone." Reid answered to Hotch's expression.

The medics arrived right then with their orange stretcher. Reid willingly laid down on it, but still kept himself wrapped up in the blankets that were provided.

Each medic took one side while Morgan and Hotch took opposite sides at the rear where Reid's head was.

Claire followed silently behind with Marley by her side.

"Did you find Jeff?" Reid asked Hotch after they started walking towards the ambulance. He seemed to become more focused. That was a good sign.

"We have him in custody." Hotch answered.

"Viola, I told her you would protect her." Reid asked turning to Morgan, hoping she was able to find somewhere safe.

"J.J. is with her. She told us where to find you." Morgan answered.

Reid gave a sigh of relief that she was alright. The team had figured everything out. They had found him and had Jeff in custody. This was over, except one part. "Murph. Did you find Murph?" He asked.

Hotch and Morgan looked at each other not knowing what Reid was talking about.

"You didn't find him?" Reid said scared.

"Who's Murph?" Morgan asked seriously.

"No." Reid said shaking his head. They didn't know about him. He was getting away.

"Reid tell us who is Murph?" Hotch ordered.

Reid was fighting the nerves he could feel building up. "Jeff paid him 5,000 dollars." Reid said fighting the emotions that were coming.

"Paid him for what?" Morgan asked, but afraid of the answer.

"To rape me." Reid answered. This brought him to another fit of crying.

"What did he look like?" Morgan asked. They were going to find this guy.

"Big, messy brown hair, unkempt." Reid described.

By this time the group had made it back to the ambulance. Prentiss and Rossi was there waiting for him.

Reid could hear them give words of encouragement as the medics loaded him into the ambulance.

"Morgan, go to the hospital with him. He doesn't leave your sight." Hotch ordered after Reid was loaded. Morgan willing got into the ambulance without a word.

The team stood there and watched the ambulance drive away. Hotch continued to stare at it.

Rossi had already read into Hotch's poker face. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Rhodes paid some guy named Murph to rape Reid." Hotch said bluntly. "5,000 dollars."

Rossi bowed his head for a moment. The kid didn't deserve this.

Prentiss looked away for a moment. She then got out her phone to call Garcia.

"Please give me some good news." Garcia answered.

"Reid's alive. Morgan is going with him to the hospital. He needs to be treated for hypothermia." Prentiss said. So far no one had told Garcia about the possibility that Reid had been raped, only that he was dumped in a secluded area. They would wait and see if they could break the news gently. "I need you to do something for us right now. Rhodes had an accomplice. His name is Murph."

"I'm on it." Garcia said hanging up.

Prentiss turned her attention to Hotch.

"I'm going back to the station and find out who this Murph is and then we're going to go after him." Hotch was bound and determined.


	18. Chapter 18

Pinkhimelacus – Morgan will serve has someone who will help Reid emotionally and has a bodyguard. Hotch knew what he was doing when he sent him.

Pipinheart – This is not quite over I am afraid

Lolyncut – At least the reviews gave away the content for you so you could read it. Now the hunt begins.

SSAFunbar – Yes they are going to go after the real one

Esmerana 'Esme' Call – Alright, but take it easy on the late nights, warm milk or maybe chamomile tea, works for me

Szarabasjka – Sorry no bear

Twilightmecrazii – This is when his healing will begin

Rayne McKenna – Very interesting image, but that's not quite what happens. I do hope you like the outcome

The Celt – Only an hour? I figure Morgan would have him turned into mincemeat in 10 minutes

CMSP – This next chapter will pretty much be about Reid and Morgan. Murph is not a good person, you'll learn more about him later. I will have more confrontations coming

Zannababana – When I was a kid one of the things that they taught you in my school is hypothermia. Trust me you will find 1st graders who can spell it without thinking because it is talked about so much. I applied my knowledge of it to this story. You can be affected at 87 degrees. It is worse if you get wet, which Reid did. The team did the best thing that they could do for him, they wrapped him blankets and got close to him giving him their body heat. What Hotch did with the feet by wrapping them up in the blanket and setting them in his lap was the right thing. You don't rub to create friction, that can damage the skin and you keep the person talking. Anyway they will go after both just so you know. Jeff right now is too far gone. He needs outstanding evidence. As per your question about a woman, that is coming up here shortly. I had not seen the preview, but I read a short bit, I don't think I want to see it. I like Reid too much

68luvcarter – I love it when Hotch decides to get down and dirty, don't you?

Everyone is complaining about longer chapters, and since it is the season right now I have obliged. I hope you all enjoy

CM*****************************************************************************

Chapter 18 The Hospital

Morgan stayed with Reid in the ambulance holding the kid's hand and letting the medics work on him.

"There's going to be a warm bag of saline, just for you when we get to the ER." One of the medics said in a gentle voice. "It will warm you right up."

Reid felt himself being calmed by the voice.

When they pulled into the hospital the ER doctors began working on him to get his body temperature back to the right level. They placed a warming blanket over him and placed an IV catheter in his arm filling him with the warm saline.

While they worked Morgan grabbed one of the nurses and asked her to start a rape kit and find a rape counselor to come down there immediately. He wasn't demanding, but he wanted it understood that Reid needed to be taken care of.

Reid laid there on the gurney letting the blankets and saline go to work.

While he was getting warm the doctor went to work fixing the broken little finger. The doctor had injected a numbing agent in Reid's left hand so he could straighten the broken finger and place a cast over it.

Reid turned his head away while the doctor worked. "You know I wouldn't right?" Reid said to Morgan looking into his eyes. "I would never. . ." Reid couldn't even bring himself to say it.

"Listen to me kid, not one of us doubted you. Not even for a second." Morgan said. "We know you could never hurt anyone." Morgan could not help but be saddened as he looked at Reid. "Reid you are a good person and if Jeff would have taken one minute to get to know you then he would have figured out that it wasn't you."

"He was so sure." Reid said. "He wouldn't let me talk, only Viola would. You can't let Jeff near her he's not stable. I listened to him hitting her and I just wanted to break free so I could stop it."

"Viola's fine. We had a medic look her over. She refused Hotch's advice to go to a hospital she wanted you found first." Morgan said reassuringly. Leave it to Reid to be worried about others while he was being treated for hypothermia. He wanted the kid to know that he would make it through this and that the team would be there. Morgan just couldn't find the words.

Reid had seemed to be slightly relieved hearing that Viola was fine.

The doctor interrupted them to check on Reid's temperature.

"You're out of danger." He said. "Your friends were smart wrapping you in blankets when they found you. We're going to move you into another room that's a little more private. But because of the law I have to ask you this. Do you request to have a rape examination done?"

"Yes," Reid answered directly.

"I'll have the nurse role you in there. I'm having one of my colleagues look over you. Dr. Melissa Matthews, are you comfortable with a woman?"

"Yes," Reid answered again.

Morgan walked along side Reid as he was rolled towards the rear of the ER.

Waiting in the room for them was two women.

The first one introduced herself as Dr. Matthews she kept her demeanor calm. "Agent Reid I want you to relax. I am going to start your exam and I am going to have the nurse take pictures. Your friend can stay right here with you. If you need me to stop for any reason you just need to tell me."

"Fine." Reid acknowledged that he understood.

"I want to do this as quickly as possible. This is Margot Fields, she will be taking your statement for the record while we work. Are you fine with this?"

"Yes," Reid answered wanting to get this done as fast as possible.

He offered no resistance has Dr. Matthews and the nurse moved his legs into the stirrups so they could exam him. Reid knew that in rape cases that the victim's body was the evidence.

It was very different with him being the evidence. He had interviewed and had read interviews of rape victims, now he was going through the ordeal of additional strangers going over his body searching for evidence.

Fields sat down in the chair next to Reid. "I think it is good that you have a friend here." She said. "We're going to do this easy. Just remember whatever it is that you say I will not judge you." She pulled out a tape recorder and held just out of Reid's sight. "I won't start questioning you until after the examination, but if you need to talk, I'm right here."

Fields stayed quite in her seat waiting for Reid to start talking.

Reid could tell from her body language that she was well versed in handling rape victims, though he probably was her first male victim. She did not believe in rushing things and would handle the interview how she saw fit. Even though he was a male she was still sympathetic to his situation.

Dr. Matthews continued to work collecting the DNA evidence and documenting the bruising and damage caused by the forced penetration. She also made sure to document the bruises that were on Reid's legs.

She then removed the blanket from Reid and opened up his gown to expose the physical damage that was left. Each mark was noted with the location written on the chart and a photograph taken.

Reid's face started going completely blank while they took note of the hikies and bite marks.

Fields was about to say something, but Morgan beat her to it.

"Look at me, kid. Don't drift away, stay with me." Morgan stayed vigilante by Reid's side as the pictures were taken.

"I need to see if there was any damage to your backside." Dr. Matthews said.

"There was." Reid said knowing full and well what they would find.

"Okay, I'm just going to turn you on your side." Dr. Matthews said as she gently rolled Reid towards Fields.

"We're all right here." Fields said calmly.

Morgan's face got stern as he looked at the marks across Reid's back. He recognized those markings. Those came from a belt. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." He muttered under his breath.

The medics immediately began taking pictures of the welts.

"He wanted to hear me scream." Reid said as he heard the medics talking about making sure they got the full picture of the damage.

"Let's stop for a second." Fields said in a voice that dictated an air of authority. She looked at Morgan clearly stating that she wanted him over on that side right now.

"I didn't want to give him what he wanted. He wanted to be in control." Reid said as he continued to cry.

Morgan took Reid's hand. It was rare for him to see Reid emotional, this was a darkening blow for him.

"I'm done here." Dr. Matthews said, she got the evidence that she needed, now it was Fields job for the interview. She was going to take the samples into evidence. "You did good Spencer, I'm proud of you."

Dr. Matthews then looked at Morgan. "I'm signing his release papers so he won't have to stay here. This comes with a condition, he goes home with somebody and they make sure that he eats something."

"Don't worry. I have strict orders not to let him out of my sight." Morgan said.

Satisfied that her orders would be followed, she walked out letting Fields do the interview.

"Take a breath and just tell me everything from the beginning." Fields said after Reid managed to calm down. "We are right here with you."

Reid carefully ran through the story of being arrested by Jeff and then being tied to a chair in Hannah's bedroom. He told them about the accusations made against him.

"He was innocent." Morgan quickly said. "Reid was in Galveston at the time that the attack took place. But we knew from the start he wasn't guilty."

"Thank-you," Fields said, understanding why Morgan had a need to say that.

Reid then told them about Viola and how she tried to help him.

Then he told them about being taken to the area of Hannah's rape.

Reid stared up at the ceiling the entire time he was giving this portion of his statement. Not once did he make eye contact with Fields or Morgan. Somehow he managed to keep his emotions calm. It was nothing short of a miracle.

Morgan listened to the details that Reid gave. He didn't say anything he just let the kid talk.

Whenever they found this Murph, Morgan was going to make sure that he would be in a world of hurt. He was going to hunt him down.

CM *************************************************************************

Hotch entered the police station and immediately went to where Viola and J.J. were waiting.

"Did you find him?" Viola asked immediately.

"Yes we did." Hotch said. "You said that Hannah didn't want Jeff to know where she was attacked. How did he find out?"

"She'd been there before. That's why she knew where he was taking her. She didn't even tell me at first. Did you know that he used to call her?" Viola said taking a second. "Sometimes in the middle of the night, once when she was at school. She even changed her number to avoid him. She was crying after the last time and she let it slip to me. I didn't think anyone else was listening Jeff might have heard then."

"Thank you." Hotch said. "There really isn't anything else and I would feel better if you were at home. J.J. take Viola home and arrange for a surveillance of her house and see that it is secure before you leave."

"I will." J.J. said taking Viola. She had done her job, Viola had corrected her mistake.

Hotch and Rossi walked into the room together. They had agreed that teaming up would be the best way to interrogate Rhodes.

"Inflation must be worse than I thought." Rossi said when they walked in. "You could have paid 200 dollars for someone to commit a felony in my day. But 5,000 dollars that was a lot."

Hotch then dropped Reid's badge on the table for Rhodes to see.

"I take it you found the bastard alive." Rhodes said.

"Yes, and right now we are charging you with the kidnapping, unlawful imprisonment, battery of a federal agent, and rape."

"I didn't touch him. I just found someone interested enough." Rhodes said. "How did you find him anyway, and me for that matter?"

"We tracked down local rapes of daughters of police officers. It wasn't hard." Rossi lied.

"No, that little brat Viola told you." Rhodes said. "I knew I should have shut her up when I had the chance."

"I'm taking that has a threat." Hotch said slamming his fist on the table. "She's just a girl, the same age your daughter was."

"Oh you think she's a saint because she helped you find your worthless Agent. She probably didn't tell you everything. Do you know what she was doing when Hannah was attacked? They were supposed to be watching each other."

Prentiss watched from the other side of the glass at the interrogation. This guy was not going to crack easily.

She was interrupted by the ringing of her phone. "What do you have for us Garcia?"

"I have narrowed it down to five possibilities for Murph, he's got a cousin and a neighbor and three guys he arrested with the name Murphy."

"Take out the cousin and the neighbor." Prentiss said knowing those two would be unlikely. "Reid said that he was big and unkempt with brown hair."

"In that case there is one that moves right to the top of the list." Garcia said. "I hope this guy wasn't anywhere near my baby."

Prentiss bit her lip she didn't want to say what they would be charging Murphy for when they found him.

"Roger Murphy," Garcia said. "He's been convicted twice for aggravated assault and looks like he has a thing for male prostitutes. He doesn't seem to be that picky about them either."

"Could you send us the file with his picture?" Prentiss asked walking over to one of the detectives and getting his information.

"I have sent everything." Garcia said. "Any word on Reid yet?"

"No, I'm probably going to the hospital here shortly." Prentiss said. "Could you print that for me?" She asked the detective.

Prentiss picked up the papers from the printer and read through it. The file was pretty ugly. She then went back to the interrogation room and knocked on the door.

Rossi and Hotch stepped out.

Prentiss held out the file. "We have a possible for Murph."

Hotch and Rossi looked over the file. "Take that down to the hospital and see if Reid can identify him. We're not getting anything out Rhodes, I'm going to go ahead and get with the DA and book him." Hotch said. "Then I'm going to head to this address, call me if Reid positively identifies him if so he will go down tonight."

Prentiss agreed and took the file and the picture to the hospital. Once inside she called Morgan to see where they were. She gave him quick directions.

"Prentiss is on her way." Morgan said.

Reid had already dressed in pair of sweatpants and sweatshirt and thick socks, suitably mismatched. He was ready to go.

Prentiss walked in relieved to see color in Reid's face again. "You had us so worried." She said hugging him.

Reid accepted the hug, he couldn't say anything though.

"Are you feeling up to looking at a picture?" Prentiss asked.

"Yes," Reid said knowing that they might have found Murph.

Prentiss held out the picture so Reid could see.

Reid stared at it his eyes looking horrified and his face went white. "That's Murph," he answered.

"Okay," Prentiss said pulling out her phone. "Hotch, Reid just identified him." She then hung up.

"His name is Roger Murphy." Prentiss said knowing that Reid and Morgan would both want an answer. "Garcia found him. Hotch and Rossi are at his apartment right now, they are about to go in."

Reid shook his head before bowing it. "How was he connected to Jeff?"

"Officer Rhodes arrested him once, got the charges dropped so he wouldn't get his third strike. He had two priors for aggravated assault. Murphy owed Jeff a favor."

"You're lying." Reid said. "What else is in that file?"

"He was arrested for solicitation of male prostitutes." Prentiss added, "I'm sorry."

"That's what he meant when he said that he usually had to pay." Reid said. "I just want to go home, can we leave now." He said looking at Morgan.

"Sure kid, we can leave." Morgan said. He wasn't about to take Reid to his own apartment. Morgan was taking him to his house to sleep in his guest room.


	19. Chapter 19

Pipinheart – Morgan thinks about him like a little brother, so he is being protective right now

68luvcarter – This chapter will be on Reid, but I promise more will follow

Rayne McKenna – I hope you enjoy this update, and I will tell you this much, the screenings came up negative.

Lolyncut – J.J. found the request when they were trying to figure out who the victim was. The FAR is the Federal Agent Rapist. He uses a badge to gain the trust of his victims and intimates them with it.

SSAFunbar – Don't be so sure just yet

Zannababana – After that experience it would be comforting. You would be surprised by the number of people I ran into that didn't know about the cold. Back in my state we had a guy who was fishing and he fell into the river. He figured since it was warm out he would just wait around for his clothes to dry and continue fishing. Believe it or not they found him alive two days later. I figured on Reid profiling the woman that was interviewing him, he just caught on to something in her behavior, that and she still gave him the same compassion she gave to the others she interviewed. Not to sound like Reid but 1 in every 4 woman will be sexually assaulted in their lifetime, for men it is 1 in 33. However due to social stigma it is one of the least reported crimes in the US. Reid knew his body was the evidence, that's why he tolerated the exam. Look how he stays bundled up all the time

Esmerana 'Esme' Call – Don't worry I will keep it going. I hope you like this chapter.

Twilightmecrazii – Here you go for the weekend, I hope you enjoy

Szarabasjka – I figured that Morgan is looking to protect Reid until Murph is found. They don't know what Jeff had told Murph so he is just being overly cautious. He had taken Garcia home after she had been shot and look how that turned out.

CM*****************************************************************************

Chapter 19 A Confession

Prentiss drove Morgan and Reid to Morgan's house. She then headed to the address in the file to see if Hotch and Rossi had been lucky enough to have been able to catch Murph.

Morgan walked in with Reid and after getting Clooney settled down he had Reid sit on the couch. Reid curled his legs up around himself and wrapped his arms around them, as though protecting himself.

"What do you want to eat?" Morgan said going through his fridge. The kid had eaten in two days, he had to get something in his stomach. "Come on kid, anything you want." Morgan prompted after he didn't get a response.

"Why don't we just order a pizza?" Reid said. "Easier."

"Alright," Morgan said grabbing the phone. "Canadian bacon and pineapple?" He asked knowing that's what Reid liked.

"Sure." Reid answered.

Morgan looked at the number that was listened in the fridge magnet and dialed it. He ordered one pizza for Reid and one for himself. After he hung up he looked at Reid.

"Why don't you go upstairs and take a shower." Morgan suggested. "I have some sweats and an old T-shirt you can borrow."

"Thanks." Reid said heading upstairs.

Morgan followed him upstairs. He went to his own room and pulled out an old Police T-shirt and sweatpants and put them in the bathroom for Reid along with a spare towel.

When the shower was going Morgan made a call. "Momma, its Derek. I need your help."

"What's the matter baby?" Morgan's mother asked knowing her son needed advice right then.

"It's Reid. He was kidnapped two days ago."

"Did you find him?" She quickly asked knowing how much Morgan worried about the kid.

"Yes we did." Morgan answered. "We didn't get to him fast enough, he was raped. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to say to him right now. The rest of the team is out looking the guy that did it and I'm watching Reid right now, he's going to stay the night in my spare room. I couldn't just let him go back to his apartment with the guy still loose. I don't know what to do."

"You need to let him talk. Whatever it is he wants to talk about, let him talk." She answered. "He's probably scared and ashamed right now."

"This wasn't his fault. He was tricked." Morgan gave the logical answer.

"That doesn't matter, just take care of him and let him know that you will be there for him."

"I will Mamma, I love you." Morgan said hanging up.

Reid came out of the shower just a few moments before the pizzas arrived.

Morgan set up the pies on the kitchen table.

Reid gladly took a piece from his own pie and started eating. Despite everything that he had been through, he was hungry.

"Don't make yourself sick." Morgan said gently. He knew Reid was putting up a brave front, trying to prove to Morgan that he was fine. But Morgan could see right through it.

"I won't." Reid answered looking at Morgan.

Morgan continued to eat, but he kept his eyes on Reid has he finished his first slice then his second.

"I wasn't a virgin." Reid all at once blurted out.

Morgan almost chocked on the piece that was in his mouth.

"I know you all like teasing me about being a virgin, but the truth is, I'm not." Reid said.

"When?" Morgan asked figuring this is something Reid wanted to talk about.

"Caltech, her name was Mary Anne Adler." Reid said. "She graduated high school when she was sixteen, she got a full ride. We actually started meeting at the library. Somehow we were always there at the same time, and sat at the same table. Then we went to go get coffee together. Not once did we ever use the word date. Everything happened smoothly. It seemed like we agreed to things without actually asking each other."

"What did she look like?" Morgan asked.

"Pretty. She had long blonde hair, it flowed like a waterfall. Big blue eyes. She could have had any man she wanted."

"So what happened?" Morgan prompted.

"I was over at her apartment. She wanted to celebrate making it through a class she didn't think she would do that good in. While we were sitting there I leaned in and kissed her, I made the first move. I wasn't entirely sure what came over me. I was surprised when she kissed me back. She then started taking off her blouse and then my shirt. . ." He trailed off giving a small smile from the memory. "We were both virgins. I had read about it enough times but when it came to practical application, I thought I blotched it."

"How did she react?"

"She said it was wonderful. After that all of our spare time was spent together. I was happy when I was with her."

"What happened to her?" Morgan asked.

"She got an opportunity to study in Spain, she had always wanted to go, so she accepted it. At the same time I went to the FBI academy. We parted as friends. I haven't talked with her since. I expected us to meet up again like we had before, just showing up in the same place. Completely illogical I know."

"She's just the one that got away." Morgan said.

"And then when I meant Lilah Archer and we just randomly met she reminded me so much of Mary Anne. I think that was part of the reason I was attracted to her like I was."

"She was something special."

"Yes she was," Reid said finishing the fifth slice of pizza.

"Have you been with anyone else since her?" Morgan asked.

"No, it didn't seem right. I actually tried not to think about her when Murph was attacking me. I didn't want to taint her memory. She was perfect." Reid's demeanor changed after that statement. "Did the team find out why Jeff targeted me? Out of all the people he could have blamed, why me?"

Morgan put down his half eaten slice.

"We searched through every reported rape of fifteen year old girls that were daughters of law enforcement, trying to figure out which one she could have been. Then J.J. saw this request that came in for help from the DC police. There is a rapist they have named the FAR. Federal Agent Rapist"

Reid nodded, he had already figured where this was going.

"The FAR uses a badge to intimidate his victims into not talking and he calls them up and threatens to rape them again if they talk to the police."

"Jeff thought I was the FAR then." Reid commented.

"Yes, his wife Samantha was killed in that same alley he took you from. In the police report it said she had seen the man that had raped her daughter and was following him. We think she might have been following you."

"That would explain the name Sam and Hannah's suicide note." Reid said.

"Don't worry about them. We are going to catch Murph and then the team is going to go after the FAR. We already started building a profile on him, that's how Garcia found Hannah, and you."

"I'm tired I'm going to go to bed." Reid said getting up.

"Good idea." Morgan said waiting until Reid was upstairs before calling J.J. to see if there was an update on Murph.

In truth Morgan felt better after Reid gave his confession. He knew Reid only gave it as part of the brave front he was displaying. Morgan thought about when the techs had brought in what they found in the SUV. When he saw the clothes and heard what else had been found in the vehicle he had thought that Reid's virginity had been violently ripped from him. That his first sexual experience was a tainted one.

He knew that kind of damage that would cause.

Reid's virginity had been lost when he was young and it had been a wonderful experience for him.


	20. Chapter 20

Szarabasjka – Well thank you. I think Reid does keep the secret of his first love. He isn't like Morgan and go blabbing. He only told Morgan to reassure him

Zannababana – Don't worry the team will go after FAR. When ever have you seen Reid eat appropriately? When Morgan was attacked he allowed the abuse because he thought the was appeasing Buford. Reid's attack was different, it was vengeance. Reid is going to work through any kind of therapy. Morgan feels guilty about "failing" Reid. That and sometimes a guy just needs to talk to his mother.

Rayne McKenna – I didn't think he was, I always thought it was something he kept secret

CMSP – I think that's because we don't see him with girls and when he is he's nervous. But you are right he is adorable. I do hope you like this next chapter. Garcia finds out what happens.

SSAFunbar – I hope you enjoy this next one, don't worry the climax still has a way to go.

Pipinheart – Mary Anne is one of his few happy memories. He needs those with his life

Twilightmecrazii – I hope you like this next chapter, you find out about Murph

68luvcarter – You know Morgan would rather kick down the door and take out Murph, but he knows he needs to take care of Reid.

To all, since this chapter was a little short, I thought I would get it out faster. Coming up after this one., the team goes after the FAR.

CM*****************************************************************************

Chapter 20 Murph's Apartment

J.J. was driving back to the BAU. She had just finished taking care of Viola.

When they arrived at Viola's house, they had found her mom past out on the couch with a bottle of Jim Bean sitting on the table.

J.J. had helped Viola move the woman into bed and placed a waste basket close by when she woke up. Afterwards J.J. went through the house with Viola showing her different security measures to take. After seeing the house was secure she gave Viola her card and told her not to worry she had done her job.

She wanted to take the poor girl home with her that night, but Viola said it would probably be a better idea for her to stay and take care of her mom when she woke up. It was easy for J.J. to see why Reid was able to make a connection with her.

Now she was heading back to the BAU. She knew she had to break the news of what happened to Garcia.

She parked the vehicle and went upstairs to the office.

"Hey," Garcia said. "No one's called me in a while I wanted to know what was going on."

"Do you know if they found Murph?" J.J. asked. Prentiss had called her earlier and had given her an update.

"No," Garcia asked. "I thought you were taking care of the Viola."

"I was. I just dropped her off. As anyone told you about Murph yet?" J.J. asked

"No, Hotch said that he was an accomplice."

J.J. shook her head. She took a seat in the other chair and took Garcia's hand. "There's more to that. Rhodes hired Murph to hurt Reid."

"What do you mean? Beat him up?" Garcia said looking at the image she still had on her screen.

"Rhodes paid him 5,000 dollars to rape Reid." J.J. knew that there was no easy way to break this news to Garcia, but she had to. Garcia had to know what happened.

Garcia put her hand to her mouth. "My baby," she cried. "My poor baby." Tears were already falling.

"Morgan's with him right now." J.J. said reassuringly.

"But Hotch said that he was being treated for hypothermia."

"He was stripped before hand; we found his clothes in Rhodes SUV." J.J. said. "Rhodes left him out in the middle of nowhere to die."

"My poor baby." Garcia continued to weep. "I'm so sorry."

J.J. had picked up to something more about her emotions. "What is it?"

"I made a joke at him once. When I was doing something I shouldn't have done on a computer to catch one of our Un-Subs. I said that we would both go to jail and he would end up as somebody's bitch." Garcia chocked out.

"What did he say to that?" J.J. asked.

"He just looked at me and said 'really.'" Garcia answered.

"He's going to be alright. We'll help him through this." J.J. reassured her.

Garcia turned back to her computer. She seemed to be filled with an unshakeable resolve. "I'm going to make sure he is caught."

CM *************************************************************************

Hotch and Rossi waited outside the apartment building with several local cops waiting for the word.

After Prentiss called and said that Reid had positively identified him they moved in.

Hotch kicked down the door and went through the apartment with his sidearm held high. Rossi was behind him followed by several local police. It did not take them long to clear the apartment, no one was home.

"Do you think he might be out somewhere?" Rossi asked. They looked around the apartment to try and see if there was anything that could tell him where he was.

While they searched Hotch called Garcia. "He wasn't here. Try to see if there is any was any activity on his credit cards."

"No, sir. He made several withdrawals clearing his account the last week, but that was it. Sir, I have been digging into this guy's life. He was a foster child, mother O. when he was three. Constantly in and out of juvenile detention centers. Ran away when he was seventeen. Bunch of odd jobs and his arrests. He has no cell phone and no credit cards, just an ATM card. This guy literally has no trail."

"We need to find him, Garcia. Give me anything." Hotch demanded.

"I understand sir, but he has no vehicle and nothing to follow. Everything was paid for in the rental agreement of that apartment. I've sent out his photo to the DC police. Sir can I put on there that he's wanted for the sexual assault of a Federal Agent. That might enforce the need to find him rather than wanted for questioning."

Hotch was hoping that someone broke the news to her gently. "Is J.J. with you?"

"She just told me sir." Garcia answered.

"Go ahead and send out the picture and the offense. I know Reid will want to press charges. Get with J.J. so she can send it to her contacts. Keep looking, we can't let him get away."

"I understand." Garcia said hanging up.

"Excuse me agent."

Rossi looked at the cop who was addressing him.

"This is a one of the neighbors, she knew Murph." He said indicating a woman that clearly made her money in the world's oldest profession.

"What is it ma'am?" Rossi said politely.

"I never did like Murph, that's the only reason I'm talking to you. I didn't like the way he treated some friends of mine. He had been blabbing all morning about how he was going to get paid a lot of money for doing a small job and then when he was done he was out of town."

"Did he say where?" Rossi asked.

"No, didn't know anyone who would be happy to see him. He even gave me a kiss goodbye." She said indicating her cheek. "I just about slapped him, wish now that I had."

"Thank you." Rossi said. "You were a help to us tonight."

Rossi went over to Hotch and let him know that Murph had obviously skipped town and wouldn't be back. The lack of possessions in the apartment was further proof of that.

Murph was gone.

Prentiss arrived soon and the three profilers began looking through the bare apartment to see if there was anything that would tell them where Murph was headed.


	21. Chapter 21

SSAFunbar – Murph is the kind to brag, some criminals are just like that

SagaObsessed – Viola is not done yet. There is more to come

Rayne McKenna – No one likes Murphy, but I do have something planned for him

68luvcarter – This story as not yet ended

Twilightmecrazii – I hope you do like this next part. It has a little bit of justice in it

Szarabasjka – Garcia as the right to know, and J.J. was the best one to break it to her. Besides they had to profile the apartment. He might have left something suggesting where he might be going.

Pipinheart – Yup, and that protective nature is going to come out real soon

The Spanish girl – 'ola. My best Spanish unfortunately is no se habla espanol. I can still read bits and pieces though so thank you.

Zannababana – Yup, Murph attacked a Federal Agent, trust me he has to run. You are right they do need to catch the FAR. This is the funny thing. If you were to look at the document I uploaded it says ODed. However for some reason when it loaded onto the site it didn't go. I had completely missed that when I was giving it the once over before I added the chapter. Strange.

To all, this chapter is a little long, I just couldn't see where to cut it at. I hope you don't mind. Anyway this chapter will not please some of you because you want to see something else happen. However I have had several requests for this part, so whichever way you leaned to I still hope you enjoy this part.

CM*****************************************************************************

Chapter 21 The FAR

In the morning Morgan took Reid back to his apartment so he could get dressed. While he was in the apartment Morgan saw the building manager and requested that the locks on the doors be changed. With just a little bit of charm the custodian was up there in a matter of fifteen minutes.

Reid walked around his apartment for a moment before changing into his regular clothes. If felt good changing back into his normal clothes. He was still careful with his broken finger. It was still in its cast. "I'm ready." He said to Morgan who was watching the lock being put in.

"Ready for what?"

"Going to work." Reid said.

"No way kid, Hotch said you can take some time off."

"I can't just sit around here." Reid said. "I'll feel safer at the BAU."

Hotch had called Morgan and told them that Murph had skipped town and they had no leads on where he might be going.

Garcia had looked through every security camera that belonged to every train and bus and gas station. Right now she had his fingerprints, DNA, and face pinged. If they were put in the system anywhere she would know about it.

The FBI and local police had set up a manhunt to try and find him.

Rossi and Prentiss had continued to interrogate Rhodes, hoping that he would give them an answer to where Murphy might have gone.

Murphy had vanished and they could not figure out a way to catch him. He had gotten away.

"No work." Morgan said.

"I have to see the shrink anyways." Reid said grabbing his sweater. His messenger bag was still in evidence.

They drove in together without a word and headed into the office.

"Spence." J.J. said greeting him. "I didn't think you would come in." She said hugging him. "Are you doing alright?"

Reid loved the hug, there was something about J.J.'s hugs that were warm and comforting. "I just wanted to be with the team." He said holding onto her.

J.J. knew from being around profilers that rape victims did not want to be touched so soon after the attack. Reid seemed to be the opposite.

After he pulled away she looked at him. "I talked with Viola today before she went to school. She's fine. I'm going to pick her up from school today and try to talk with her mom."

Reid nodded. He knew from talking to Viola what her life was like. "Are you going to try to convince her to go stay with her dad or for her mom to go to rehab?"

"I don't know yet."J.J. said. "I'll figure that out today after we talk. She's a brave girl."

"Yes she is." Reid agreed.

Hotch had seen Reid in the bullpen and immediately stepped out. "I thought I told you to stay home."

"I figured I would go crazy there." Reid said "Please let me stay here. I have an appointment at three, anyway."

"Alright," Hotch agreed. At least here they knew he wouldn't get hurt.

Reid had not seen Garcia yet. He knew that she would want to see him with her own eyes. He stepped into her office and found himself in a giant hug.

"My baby my baby I am so sorry." Garcia said as she continued to hug him.

"I'm fine." Reid whispered to her. "I'm safe now."

Garcia pulled away for a second to touch Reid's face, but resumed to hugging him again.

The hug felt so good to Reid. This was honest affection. It made him feel warm and whole. Not cold and alone, that's how Murphy made him feel.

Reid had decided to stay with Garcia for a moment before going to his own desk.

Garcia refused to talk about Murphy, she just talked about everything the team did to try and find him and how happy she was that he was home.

There was something about talking to Garcia that made Reid cheerful.

However, the surprise of the day though came after lunch.

Erin Strauss came into the BAU. When she came in she immediately took a seat next to Reid. "How are you feeling?" She asked in a calm tone.

"I'm still a little sore, but I will be alright." Reid answered.

"You shouldn't have come in you know." Strauss said.

"I chose to." Reid answered. "I feel better here. This is more of a home to me than anywhere. I have to be here for my appointment anyway."

"I don't want you under any stress." Strauss advised.

"No ma'am. I am just relaxing." Reid said.

Strauss seemed to pause for a moment. "I'm sorry that there weren't any leads on Murphy. I sent out several messages to FBI offices and local PDs. I know it was a terrible experience and I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

"I'll survive." Reid answered.

"I'm sure you will. Try to avoid any real work." Strauss said getting up and heading towards Hotch's office.

In truth Reid had secretly read through the case file for the FAR and was preparing notes to do up a geographic profile.

Reid waited for Strauss to leave before he went into the conference room and helped Prentiss on the geographic profile. In truth he could not sit idly by.

Hotch normally would not have allowed Reid to work, but he seemed to be better when he started working.

The team continued to narrow down the profile. They wanted to know for sure if they were dealing with an actual agent, someone who failed out of the academy, or someone who picked a good rouse.

They had agreed upon it being someone who failed out of the academy, or maybe applied.

During the afternoon, being true to her word, J.J. left to pick Viola up from school and talk with her mother. She had already explained to Hotch what she had planned.

Reid only took a break when it was time for his appointment.

They all knew Reid would dance around the questions and give the "correct" answers. Hotch had already warned the poor doctor ahead of time. He was going to be sure Reid was fine before they allowed him in the field.

While the team was working they figured out a pattern and had decided that the FAR was going to strike that night. Garcia managed to find the target. There was a seminar going on that night in the Parker Center for High School and College kids discussing opportunities in the technology field.

"That would be his prime hunting ground." Rossi commented. "Low risk kids in what is considered a safe environment."

"It fits with the geographic profile, it is in his hunting area. So what do we do?" Reid asked. He wanted this guy just has much as the rest.

"You're going to stay in the van with Strauss. She said that she wants to see the FAR taken down personally." Hotch said. "That's why she was in my office earlier."

"She's willing to go back into the field?" Prentiss asked.

"There won't be a murderer this time." Hotch said. "I advised her to stay out of the way. This Un-Sub has made it through surveillance before."

"But he won't make it through my cameras." Garcia answered. "I have every single camera in that center under my control."

"Good." Hotch said. "We will all stay outside in vehicles. J.J. and Prentiss I want you roaming around there. Try to dress and act casually. I do not want you attracting attention to yourselves. He will need to feel safe there."

The team waited for the seminar to start before they left. Hotch wanted minimal security. If this Un-Sub even felt an increased security presence he would leave before they had the chance to find him.

Reid had stayed with Strauss inside the van watching the monitors that Garcia was filtering to them.

Morgan, Rossi, and Hotch were in different SUVs at different places in the parking lot waiting for Garcia to give them anything.

"This guy looks just like Reid." The heard Garcia say at once. She directed one of the videos to a tall lanky man with matted hair that was walking around in a suit.

J.J. and Prentiss had agreed not to use earpieces, it would attract attention to them. So Garcia had to call Prentiss since she was closest to him and gave her directions on spotting him.

After receiving directions, Prentiss casually walked past him, trying not to get too close. The similarities were uncanny.

She then stepped away so he would not feel he was being watched.

In the van Reid and Strauss just stared at the potential suspect. The resemblance between him and Reid were incredible.

"Please tell me that you don't have an evil twin." Strauss asked.

Reid started in on the statistics of twins and the concept of a good and evil twin. Rambling like he always did.

Strauss squinted her eyebrows at him.

"Sorry ma'am."

Garcia made sure her cameras stayed on the subject. She did not want to lose him. That was when she got lucky. He unknowingly looked directly at the camera. "I got you." She said. "He just looked at my camera I'm running face analysis now." She said proudly.

"Alright teamsters listen up. Our Un-Sub's name is Corey Reynolds. He has one arrest on file, indecent exposure at a park."

"That's a precursor." Morgan said.

"He also applied to the FBI Academy, but they refused his application." She paused for a moment. "He's got a girl. He's taking her to the parking lot east side. He's going towards you Hotch. Oh God."

"We're following him." Morgan said getting out of his own vehicle and heading towards Hotch. He wanted to tear this guy apart.

Hotch spotted him first and raised his side arm. "F.B.I. Don't move! Do not get in that car." He shouted at Reynolds and the girl.

The girl froze, unsure. Reynolds had his arm around the girl, gripping her tightly.

"Let her go Reynolds." Hotch said in his authorative voice. Morgan was moving to the side. Rossi was coming up behind just out of sight.

"Listen to me, it's all over." Hotch said trying to keep Reynolds attention on him. "Just come in quietly."

"It was consensual." Reynolds barked, his voice was deep in harsh. A polar opposite to Agent Reid. "They got in the car." He continued his hold on the girl who couldn't have been more than fifteen. She was whimpering in pain.

Rossi had managed to sneak up behind Reynolds now. He placed his gun right on Reynolds' head. "Let her go." He said in a commanding voice.

Reynolds reluctantly released his grip.

"Come to me." Prentiss called to the girl, extending her arms.

The girl ran to Prentiss. J.J. and Prentiss held onto the whimpering girl whispering that it would be alright.

Strauss and Reid had left the van and started running towards Hotch as soon as Garcia told them that he had a girl. They came upon the scene just as Rossi managed to get Reynolds to let go of the girl.

Rossi and Morgan both took Reynolds down. He was fighting the entire time.

"Stay still." Morgan wrestled to get the cuffs on to him. He then patted him down. He pulled out Reynolds' wallet and handed it to Rossi.

Rossi looked at. As far as fakes went, this one was pretty good. He then handed it over to Strauss.

"Did you know it was a federal offense to impersonate a federal agent?" She asked Reynolds staring him directly in the face.

He replied by haucking a luggy right in her face. "The Bitches wanted it and they know it."

"That's enough." Morgan forcefully put Reynolds into the SUV. He was going to enjoy putting this guy in lock up.

Corey Reynolds had pretty much confessed to seven FBI agents about committing sexual assault after being caught with a potential victim. He had also spit at least one good fluid ounce of saliva at an FBI Section Chief. The judge really had no trouble issuing the search warrant for his apartment.


	22. Chapter 22

Zannababana – That could be the problem is just in the download, but I still look over the edit after I upload, just to be safe. When you have someone who is as delusional as Jeff, no evidence is good enough. Murphy was just interested in the money and a chance at Reid I am afraid. Jeff bailed him out of trouble a few times so he was just paying him back.

68luvcarter – Everybody has goodness in them, for some it just doesn't show often.

SSAFunbar – I figured he would go on statistics of having twins, of them looking alike and the personalities that stem. He would then go into how the concept of good and evil was formed and then into evil and eviler.

Rayne McKenna – Yes, he is down. I hope you enjoy this next chapter

Pipinheart – You're right he does. But for him doing something was better than nothing

Yukineki19 – more is provided I hope you enjoy

Szarabasjka – The name is completely made up, don't worry.

Twilightmecrazii – Well thank you. This one is more reactionary and taste of what is to come.

Thank you all and late Merry Christmas

CM*****************************************************************************

Chapter 22 A Lead

After making sure that Corey Reynolds was secure the team went to his apartment to gather the evidence that would be needed for prosecution. The team already knew he took trophies; all they had to do was find them.

"For some reason I did suspect sloppy." J.J. said as she entered the cluttered apartment. "Not much of an area to live in is it?"

"Single bachelor, his attention is focused elsewhere." Hotch said as they began going through the two room apartment.

Reid stayed at rearward just watching the team.

Prentiss went to the closet in the bedroom and pulled out a small box that was on the shelf. She opened it up. "You guys should see this." She said dumping the contents on the bed.

Inside the box were several Ziplock bags. Each bag contained a piece of jewelry and a picture. On the back of the picture there was a name and a phone number. At the bottom of the box was the sweater from the one girl who did not have any jewelry on at the time of the attack.

The team looked over pictures and the jewelry.

"Thirteen victims." Morgan said counting the pictures.

Reid silently picked up a picture of a blonde girl. A pair of earrings was inside the bag along with the picture. Reid didn't turn it over to look at the name. "Hannah." He said looking at the picture.

From the other side Prentiss could see the name Hannah Rhodes and her phone number on the back of the picture.

The team was silent as Reid continued to stare at the picture. They knew that Reid did not think ill of her and was sorry for what had happened.

"She was a victim." Reid said setting down the baggie and stepping out. J.J. followed, she didn't think he should be alone right then.

Reid took a seat in the living room. He had put his arms around himself and was shaking.

"I'm right here." J.J. said. She offered her hand to take his.

"I know how they felt." Reid said. "I was scared, I felt disgusting."

J.J. did not say anything she just held on to Reid's hand has he continued to cry.

The rest of the team had silently agreed to leave J.J. and Reid alone. So far Reid had not shown any emotions from his attack. It was good for him to get those feelings out. They were not going to interrupt him.

While they waited they had looked further into the bedroom.

Prentiss had continued looking in the closet. It did not take long before she found a hardbound diary. She flipped through the pages.

"This guy is text book." Rossi commented as he read over Prentiss' shoulder. "We got date and time and locations, descriptions, what he thought about them, when he called to harass them. This is almost better than outright confession."

CM *************************************************************************

The team had continued working on the case the next morning.

With the evidence against him, Reynolds would be going to trial. He had no chance at a plea bargain.

J.J. and Prentiss had contacted the victims that had remained silent. It was easy with not only their names, but their numbers available.

Four of them agreed to press charges, since they knew that their attacker was not a Federal Agent and that he was in jail.

Reynolds would be charged for the original five victims, the three new victims, the one who withdrew, and subsequently Hannah. Nine charges of aggravated sexual assault with an established pattern of behavior. He would need one hell of a defense attorney.

In truth Reid did feel a lot better about the FAR being caught. He felt even better when his messenger bag was released from evidence. Hotch had called in a favor and had gotten it back for him.

Later that afternoon J.J. came in with Viola.

She was slightly overwhelmed being in the FBI building. Viola smiled when she saw Spencer.

"Hi there," Reid said taking her into a hug. He invited her to sit down next to him.

The team kept their distance from them. Letting them have their privacy.

Viola sat on down, but still did not look Spencer in the eye. "She told me that you found the man that hurt Hannah."

"Yes we did last night. He won't hurt anyone else." Spencer said. "We found the earrings that he took from Hannah at his apartment."

"What will happen to him?" Viola asked.

"He will be charged to the fullest extent of the law." Spencer answered. "He will probably go to prison for a very long time." Reid tried to get Viola to look him in the eye. "Did you talk with your Mom yet?"

"She's going to check herself into Rehab tomorrow." Viola answered. "My grandma is flying up from Florida, she's going to watch me while Mom's gone. Mom said she didn't want to uproot me."

"I think that's good." Reid said. "It's going to take a lot for her to break the habit, she's going to need your support. Just the same you need to break yours." It was the first time that Reid had ever addressed Viola's drug habit.

"I understand better than what you might think. It's better if you stop now, if you need help just ask for it." Reid reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a small coin from one of the external pockets and held it for Viola to see. "I got this after one year, it's going to be the hardest time for you, but you can't break. If you are feeling weak it's okay to go to meetings or talk with your grandmother."

"Why are you doing this?" Viola asked. A tear was running down her cheek.

"Because you saved my life. Now I am helping to save yours." Reid answered.

"I better go." Viola said getting up. "I wanted to spend some time with mom before she goes to Rehab. It was really strange, we talked last night. It's the first time we had talked in a long time, it was nice though. I'm not going to see her for a while."

"I understand go ahead." Reid said walking her out.

After dropping off Viola with Reid J.J. went to her desk, she was going through the caseload looking for the next case they would go on.

Hotch had wanted to continue searching for Murphy, but without any leads there was no way that they could.

Rossi and Prentiss had tirelessly interrogated Rhodes trying to find out something. He was too far set in his delusion to see the evidence that Reid wasn't guilty. At least his rants were enough for a confession.

Right now they would just wait for his arraignment.

As J.J. was shifting through two New York cases her phone rang. "This is Agent Jareau of the BAU."

"This is Detective Hammond at Port William. I understand that you are looking for Roger Murphy."

"Yes." J.J.'s heart was beating fast.

"I understand that he's wanted for the rape of a Federal Agent." Det. Hammond said.

"Is there a reason behind this?" J.J. asked. If he had Murph she wanted to know.

"I'm afraid so. Just out of curiosity did he rape a male agent?"

"Why do you ask?" J.J. did not like how this conversation was going.

"He was identified in a rape. The victim's name was Josh Campbell. HE's in the hospital beaten something bad. I will send you the file."

"What happened?" J.J. asked as she waited for the file

"It started off has a carjacking." Det Hammond said. "Campbell was about to get out the car when he said it seemed like the guy changed his mind and threw him back into the car. They drove for a while."

There was a slight pause on the other end.

"He was talking about some guy he had the other day and that he was looking forward to another shot with him. Campbell said that Murphy was talking like he was supposed to be dead, but he had found out that he wasn't. Murphy drove him out to a secluded area, attacked him then left him. I have a BOLO for Campbell's car right now."

"I appreciate you calling. I will let you know if there is anything else." J.J. said as she scrolled through the file. She immediately forwarded it to Hotch and walked quickly to his office.

Rossi and Hotch were sitting at Hotch's desk discussing Rhodes when J.J. walked in.

"Sir, we have a lead on Murphy." J.J. said. "He was identified in a rape. I just sent you the file."

Hotch opened up the file on his computer and looked through the police report. At the end they saw a picture of Josh Campbell. He was tall and lanky with long hair.

Murph apparently had a type.

"Can we get this kid one regular fan." Rossi complained.

"How are we going to tell Reid?" J.J. asked.

"Bluntly." Hotch answered. "Tell Morgan first so he can see can tell him. It will probably be easier for Reid coming from him."


	23. Chapter 23

Zannabanana – interesting idea handing Reynolds over to Murph for a while. Would be fitting, but that would make Jeff happy. So far the press has been remained out of this loop to an extent. It is really sad that they have taken one of the best ideals of our bill of rights and exploited it. Believe me that wasn't what our founding fathers had in mind.

Rayne McKenna – Yes you right he is in need of help, and rest assured he's not done yet

Gibbsgirlie08 – I assure you more is coming

68luvcarter – I would be a regular fan too. I am really glad you liked that scene. He would have no ill will towards her. Reid also had to show emotions sometime

SSAFunbar – Sorry everything is already written out ahead of time. I think you might still like it though. Besides Reid got to shoot Hankel.

Pipinheart – When teenagers become involved with drugs adults have a habit of treating them like they did something stupid. That's what Jeff did, he tried to scare her into thinking that behavior was going to get her attacked (and look at who was). Viola took the drugs to fit in and has an escape from her home life (her mom). That's why Reid was able to connect with her. That's also why he told her to ask for help and go to meetings. He knew she wouldn't be judged there and would get the help that she needed.

Twilightmecrazii – I do hope this next part is to your liking

Nymphadora-CullenBAU – haven't seen you in a while, welcome back. Reid does need a normal fan. Some of us girls could give that to him. Sirius is one of my favorites and I do like that quote. As for Murph, I don't know if that will work. I will give you this though. I do have plans for Murph and it involves a purse.

KINGOFEMOSFOREVER – Welcome to the story, sorry I made you cry.

Ari – do you know one of the great things about fanfiction? You can take the names of ex boyfriends or people you dated that didn't end well and use them for characters that you don't like. I was torn between two names, Roger and Jake. I fixed it back to Roger. Thanks for the catch.

Several people were asking for this chapter, so I included it. I hope it meets with your satisfaction. Not to worry there is more to come. This is a little long again.

CM*****************************************************************************

Chapter 23 Interrogating Rhodes

J.J. had pulled Morgan aside and told him the news on Murphy.

Morgan shook his head and looked towards Reid. He was sitting at his desk with his coffee, looking back to normal. How could they say that the man who raped him now wanted another shot at him?

After explaining things quickly to Prentiss, the three of them sat down with Reid and told them about Josh Campbell and what he had said in the police report.

Reid almost couldn't take it. An innocent man was hurt because of him.

At first he seemed to become completely withdrawn from reality. His eyes went eerily blank and his face pale. Then without warning he started shaking his head back forth. "No, no, no." He repeated.

Morgan recognized the behavior. Reid had done the same thing after he had asked Hotch and him if they had caught Murph yet.

"We are going to find him, Reid. He won't hurt you again."

"He'll go after someone else to complete his fantasy. Because reality can never live up to fantasy he'll keep going, hurting others." Reid knew the profile. He knew what Murph would be doing.

Reid was now gripping the sides of his chair.

"We'll catch him Reid." Prentiss said to him. "We won't let him hurt you."

Reid started shaking his head again. "It's not me I'm worried about." He said. "The innocent people he will hurt to get to me."

They stayed with him for a little while longer, just trying to calm him.

It seemed almost impossible for him to calm down. His hands were gripping the chair to the point of his knuckles turning white.

Rossi and Hotch watched all this from Hotch's office.

"It doesn't look like he's taking this too well." Rossi said.

"After what Murphy did to him how could he?" Hotch said. "Did you read through the report he filled out at the hospital?"

"I was finally able to stomach it this morning." Rossi answered. "I can't figure out how Rhodes became so deluded in thinking that Reid was guilty that he would plan out all that."

Hotch kept his calm expression. "It was just enough with his wife's death to do it. At least his ranting was enough that the DA considered it to be a confession."

"But did he tell Murphy who Reid was. If he kept Reid's identity a secret, then there is a very slim chance that Murphy will be able to find him."

Hotch looked at Rossi. "What are you talking about Dave?"

"I want to interrogate Rhodes again. I want to know if he told Murphy who Reid was. If he did I would recommended that Reid be placed somewhere he would be protected until Murphy is caught."

"You know he would never go for that." Hotch told him. It was the truth.

"But we would know the amount of danger that Reid's in." Rossi countered.

"What were you planning on doing?"

"Rhodes only responded when we made him angry. So I will get him upset. I want to show him Reynolds. Let him see who was really guilty."

"You would be challenging his delusion. You know how dangerous that is." Hotch argued.

"By challenging I will get him angry." Rossi said staring about Reid.

"You're not planning on using Reid are you?" Hotch said immediately profiling Rossi.

"He has to face him sometime, whether it is in court or an interrogation room. It would help him to recover from this." Rossi said.

"We'll ask Reid. If he says no then we will just use Reynolds." Hotch said.

Hotch got on the phone and placed a few calls to set things up.

They waited until Reid seemed to have calmed down before they stepped out of the office.

"Reid we wanted to ask you something." Hotch began taking a seat next to Reid and Morgan. "You can say no and we won't think anything less of you."

"You want me to face Rhodes?" Reid asked.

"Yes," Rossi answered.

"You can't ask him to do that." Morgan immediately said. "Why would you want to do that?"

"To find out how much he told Murphy. To know how much danger Reid is in."

Morgan shook his head, "no." He flatly stated.

"I'll do it." Reid said bluntly looking at Morgan. "I won't be scared for the rest of life of him."

CM*****************************************************************************

They had set up Reynolds in one interrogation room. Hotch had gone in with a box full of the evidence against him.

Rossi and Morgan had set up Rhodes in another room where he could watch the interrogation through the one way glass.

Morgan made sure that Rhodes was secure to the chair before he went to get Reid.

Reid was sitting on one of the plastic chairs outside the interrogation rooms. He had wrapped his arms around himself.

"I can't do this." Reid said. "I can't go in there."

"You have to face him sometime." Morgan said taking the seat beside him. "You won't have to talk to him. Rossi and I will handle that."

"His attention is going to be on me."

"He is restrained, he won't be able to hurt you." Morgan reassured him. "Don't let him win."

Reid took a few breaths then got up. Morgan and Rossi were right. He had to face Rhodes sometime. He knew what they had planned and his presence would help.

He stood and walked into the room trying to keep his emotions calm.

Rhodes watched as Reid came in. "How in the hell did you get out of that ditch anyway?"

Reid did not respond. He stood in the corner leaning against the wall.

Rossi opened up the curtain. "I thought you might like to see this."

Rhodes looked at the other room. He stared a moment at Reynolds and then at Reid.

Reid did his best to stay calm and emotionless.

After staring at Reid for a moment he looked back at Reynolds.

"What are you trying here?" He asked towards Rossi.

"Why don't you listen." Rossi hit the button so that they could all hear Hotch interrogating Reynolds.

"You realized that you are being charged with nine counts of rape." Hotch said to Reynolds. "That was a very impressive ruse, pretending to be an FBI Agent, it must have made it easy to gain the trust of those girls."

"What do you think you're pulling?" Rhodes said as he continued to watch the conversation.

"Just listen." Morgan told him.

They all listened as Hotch interrogated Reynolds, talking to him about each of his thirteen victims. Hotch even read experts from the diary.

Rhodes watched the interrogation with a countenance of disbelief.

"You went after an innocent man." Rossi said after a while. "This guy was out there the entire time and you chose an innocent man, just because he matched the picture."

"He was an agent! The man that raped my daughter showed her a badge, she knows what they are supposed to look like."

"Reynolds wasn't an agent. He wasn't even allowed in the academy." Morgan said gathering Rhodes' attention. "He used a fake badge, a very good fake badge."

Reid barely moved the entire time. He did his job and kept his presence in the room.

"You let an innocent man get raped. You acted out your revenge on an Agent who could have helped you find the man who did rape your daughter." Rossi flatly stated staring down at Reynolds.

"He could have stopped it." Rhodes said leaning back in the chair.

This was enough for Reid. He stormed over to the chair and leaned forward. "How? How was I suppose to stop it?" He asked staring down Rhodes. "You handcuffed me. You tied me to a chair and left me there. You put a gag in my mouth so I couldn't speak, you never gave me a chance. You didn't give me any food or water for two days. You hired a man who was clearly larger than me to rape me. You went out and had a cigarette while he stripped me and then raped and hit me with his belt because he wanted to hear me scream. That's why he took the gag out of my mouth. You tell me how I was supposed to stop that."

Rossi just stared at Reid. It was the first time that he had heard Reid talk about the attack. When they were carrying him towards the ambulance he was covered in blankets so he couldn't see the damage. He had only seen the photos and read the statement that he gave at the hospital.

He honestly thought that Reid would not talk about it openly.

"All you had to do was confess." Rhodes said. "I told Murph that if you confessed then he would have to stop and hand you back to me."

"Why would I confess to something that I didn't do?" Reid asked.

"You were the only one that fit. I started looking into local FBI after Hannah was attacked. I saw the case was going to the BAU and then I saw you. That was when my wife was killed by your apartment. So who else could it have been?"

"What did you tell Murph about me?" Reid asked.

"Nothing. I figured he didn't need to know. He needed the money to leave town and start a new life."

"He didn't start a new life." Morgan said pulling a picture out of the folder he had in his hand. "That's Josh Campbell. Murph stole his vehicle after raping him."

"Murph wouldn't do that." Rhodes said.

"He has. He wants to go after Reid again. So tell us did you give Murph his name?"

"No I didn't." Rhodes said. "I'll give you that. He probably wouldn't have cared anyway."

With that Reid stormed out of the room followed by Morgan and Rossi.

"I'm sorry." Reid said. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"You did good kid, we got what we wanted out of him. Murphy doesn't know who you are." Rossi reassured him.

"I suppose autonomy is my protection." Reid said.

"But how did he know you made it out of there alive?" Morgan asked.

"There was an article on Marley. It was in yesterday's paper. I guess she broke her own record when she found me. All that it said was a young man who got left in the woods was located. Claire didn't give my name or anything. She only confirmed what was on the record." Reid said.

Murphy had just put two and two together.


	24. Chapter 24

Lolyncut – I figured Reid needs to stand up every now and again. He has the mind to do it. There is more for him I am afraid.

68luvcarter – I am so glad that you are into this story. This next chapter though will be a little hard at the end for you I am afraid, but I hope you will still like it.

Rayne McKenna – I am afraid intensity is about to increase, please enjoy

Pipinheart – Reid needed to face the demon, but the team is a good support structure

Angel – This confession was pretty easy, but I do have a couple more chapters to come

Twilightmecrazii – Good, just don't murder me over this one

SSAFunbar – Jeff is just plain crazy. He had one heck of a stressor and just went spiraling after that. There is nothing left for him

Zannabanana – I do appreciate your catches, thank you. That is why I usually wait a day before I do a final look over before I post. You should see what the original version of this looked like. You would have laughed. I think faster than I type and I type what I am thinking at that moment. So you can probably imagine. Just so you know. Jeff had meant to remind Murphy of that being the original plan, but didn't. Jeff was really set off tilter with his plan. Besides he was too far gone at that point to care. He wanted someone punished. I use that episode myself as one of my examples of why I don't support a lot of reporters. They manipulate so they could get the bigger story, which was probably why that reporter did that. But Reid will be staying at Morgan's again.

Ari - Jeff Rhodes seriously needs to be locked up. He went off the deepend. I am afraid I have already chosen Jacob for my next Un-Sub. It will be a little more fitting I think

Gibbsgirlie08 – I do hope this next chapter is enjoyable for you. More Reid coming.

Sarerber22 – welcome to the story. I will take the single review since you were intrigued. Thank you. I hope this continues your interest

CMSP – I know Jeff did the same thing. He was out for vengeance and in truth in the end it probably didn't even matter who it was to him. He was just too far gone. I hope you do enjoy this next part.

I know this is a another longer chapter, but everything was needed.

Thank you all for your reviews and reading this story. I hope this part is satisfactory.

CM*****************************************************************************

Chapter 24 A Doctor's appointment

Hotch had insisted that Reid wasn't to spend the night at his place. He could either stay with Morgan or himself. Reid had agreed to stay with Morgan since Hotch had Jack. It was true that Murphy didn't have Reid's identity, but they didn't want to take any risks.

Morgan had gone with him to his apartment so he could pack a go bag.

Reid knew it was all a precaution until Murphy was caught. The team had continued looking into Murphy to see if there was any clue to where he might try to stay. This man literally had no real connections to anyone.

In the morning they both got a cup of coffee and headed into work, trying their best to get back to routines.

The bureau psychologist had cleared Reid for full duty. Hotch also agreed with that assessment. It would be better for him and in truth the team felt better with Reid being with them. The team would do anything it took to protect him. It was better that he was with the team.

After leaving Reid at his desk, Morgan went to see Garcia. Last night Reid had made a casual comment about Mary Anne. To say the least Morgan was intrigued.

Garcia was in her office warming up her computer.

"Hey Baby-Girl." Morgan said sitting down. "I have a small project for you."

"What would that be?" Garcia asked.

"I need you to look up a name. Mary Anne Adler. She was in Cal Tech the same time as our boy genius was."

Garcia smirked and let out an accusatory sound. "Let's look through the alumni." She said as she worked her magic. "We have her Mary Anne Adler." Garcia then clicked on the button to pull up the picture. "Wow."

Garcia and Morgan both looked at a photo of a fair skinned blonde woman smiling for the photo. Morgan had to agree with Reid's assessment of her.

Equally intrigued by this Garcia continued her search. She found Mary Anne Adler on a social network and pulled up another photo of her. This one appeared to be more recent. Mary Anne was standing back to back with another girl. She was wearing a blue preppy sweater and slacks while the other girl was wearing a black dress with silver jewelry. She looked almost goth in appearance. The caption under the picture read 'we got each other's back'. In this picture Mary Anne's beauty still shown through.

"Spill who is she? I know she wasn't the latest night at the club."

Morgan had to smirk. "Baby-Girl you are looking at Reid's first love."

"You mean his first, as in his first." Garcia giggled.

"Yeah, he told me about her the other night. He still thinks about her."

"With his mind how could he not?" Garcia asked.

"Well if I had a chance with her I wouldn't forget about it anytime soon." Morgan commented.

Garcia and Morgan then headed into the conference room to be briefed about their next case.

J.J. passed out the folders after everyone sat down and began to brief on their next case, which would be in Tennessee. They needed to reenter the routine.

It was a case of a murderer that preyed upon those with a background in law, two attorneys and a legal secretary. The attorneys had been male and the secretary a female. Each victim had been killed shortly after being abducted. They all had defensive wounds on their hands. After killing them the Un-Sub dumped the bodies in a staging area where it would not be readily located. The interesting factor was what the Un-Sub did after the killed them. He had wrapped their eyes with white masking tape.

Based upon the timeline they had two days before the next victim would be taken. The team started to work on finding some kind of connection between the victims. They weren't going to leave yet. Hotch had wanted to wait until after Reid's appointment that day first. Reid was seeing his regular doctor to do a follow-up on his broken finger, as well as the attack.

When the time came Garcia drove him to the doctor's office. The team thought someone else should go with them.

Reid had pointed out that they needed to work on the profile and that it was in fact still morning. He would be fine.

Garcia had wanted to try and cheer Reid up before the team left again. That's why she had volunteered. Just as usual Garcia had managed to cheer Reid up. She ended up taking him to his favorite pastry shop and bought him a warm raspberry tart before his appointment. She had also lovingly teased him the entire time. There was just something about Garcia that cheered a person up.

When they reached the doctor's office Garcia had waited in the little waiting room while Reid went in to see the doctor.

"Hello, Megan." Reid said as the doctor walked in.

"You're not trying to sound chipper for me are you Spencer?"

Reid had dropped formalities with his doctor a few years ago. She ended up becoming one of the few women he was comfortable with, and that included when he was undressed.

"No," Reid answered. "I'm doing fine. I have seen the bureau psychologist." Knowing that question was coming.

"You're not dancing around them are you?" She asked.

Reid had once told her that if she hadn't gone into the medical field then she would have made a great interrogator.

"No, I haven't." Reid said honestly.

"Good, otherwise I would have listed you as unfit for duty." Megan said. "I looked over your x-rays and the bone is healing fine. But because of your lifestyle I won't remove the cast just yet. I won't have you do further damage."

"Fair enough." Reid said knowing it would be better with his luck.

Megan nodded. "Are you ready for the physical exam?"

"Yes," Reid answered. He had already followed the nurse's orders and had put on the paper robe so Megan could exam him.

Very calmly and thoroughly Megan looked over the scars that Murphy had made. "They seem to be healing nicely. I don't see any scaring. I still want you to use that cream I told you to use."

"Every night after I shower." Reid said.

Megan finished up making sure there wasn't any further damage that was caused from the attack. She took her time and made sure her patient was relaxed as she worked.

"Everything seems to be fine. I will be running your blood to see if there are any STDs. I know the hospital did all the tests, but I still feel better with follow ups." Megan said.

"I understand." Reid said knowing the necessities behind the precaution.

"Get dressed; I will give you a few minutes. I still want to talk with you so don't leave."

After Megan stepped out Reid quickly put his clothes back on. He was comfortable with her, but that didn't mean he wanted to stay naked.

A few minutes later there was a soft knock on the door.

"It's safe." Reid answered.

Megan stepped back in and took a seat at the desk. "Have they caught the man that attacked you yet?" Megan asked in a serious tone.

"No we are still looking." Reid answered.

"I do hope he's found. For your sake as well as others." Megan said.

"He's wanted for attacking a Federal Agent, trust me everybody is looking for him." Reid commented in a deadpan tone. J.J. had put out his picture as a known rapist, but still leaving out the details.

"I just hope you aren't looking for him." Megan said in the interrogation worthy tone.

"Excuse me." Reid asked.

"Even profilers can have feelings of vengeance." Megan said. "I just don't want you doing anything crazy."

"I know they can," Reid said. "But I am letting others handle looking for him."

Megan and Reid said their good-byes to each other before he left. Reid met up with Garcia in the waiting room and they headed back out to Esther.

When they got to the parking lot they noticed that Esther had a flat tire on the passenger side.

Reid knelt down and looked at the tire. In the short time they had been in the doctor's office it had really gone down. He wondered if he would be able to change it. He actually never had to before.

"How could that have happened?" Garcia asked looking at the damage. She dug into her bright yellow purse for her phone. She was going to call Morgan and see if he could come down and fix it.

Right then the door to the SUV that was parked next to Ester opened. Reid thought it might be someone willing to help, but it wasn't. It was Murphy!

Reid froze when he saw him and the gun he had fixed on him. He didn't have time to reach for his own piece.

"You're going to pull your gun out slowly." Murphy said. "Two fingers."

Reid pulled out his gun slowly and held it with two fingers.

"Drop it in there." Murphy said indicating Esther. He pointed the gun in his hand towards a frozen Garcia.

Without a word Reid did what he was told. He knew anything he would say right now would aggravate Murphy and Garcia would be pay for it too. He wasn't going to let Murphy hurt her.

"Get in back." Murph said to Reid nodding towards the SUV that he had just gotten out of. "You're driving." He said to Garcia.

Garcia willing went to the driver's seat as Murphy got in back with Reid.

Reid would have to think fast and find a way to distract Murphy to keep Garcia safe. He knew that trying to talk to him and profile him wouldn't work. That would just end with Murphy hitting him again.

After he got in Murphy kept his gun trained on Garcia.

Reid kept watch waiting for any opening.

"Drive." He ordered to Garcia. "Do anything stupid and a bullet goes into your head and his."

Garcia nodded and then proceeded to drive out of the parking lot. "Where do you want me to go?"

"South." Murphy answered.

Reid stayed still on his seat staring at Murphy. Reid knew Murphy had what he came for. Reid also knew this was Murphy's end game. The only way this was going to end was with a shoot out.

Garcia then at once started coughing and digging into her purse.

"What are you doing?" Murphy demanded.

"Asthma. Need my inhaler" Garcia answered through the coughs.

Reid knew she was lying. Garcia was covering up going for her cell phone.

Garcia discreetly reached her phone and hit the speed dial and blocked the ear piece with her thumb.

"Where do you want us to go?" Garcia asked. "I have to keep talking it keeps my asthma under control."

CM*****************************************************************************

They were sitting in the conference room when Morgan's phone rang. "Hey Baby-Girl." He said wondering if Reid was doing any better.

"_Where do you want us to go? I have to keep talking it keeps my asthma under control."_

Morgan frowned wondering what was Garcia talking about. There was nothing on the other end for a moment.

The other profiles had picked up on something being wrong.

Morgan covered the mouth piece with his thumb and hit the speaker so the rest of the team could hear. He knew something was wrong just by her voice.

The team then heard another voice speak. One they didn't recognize. _"Just stay going out of town."_

Then a voice they did recognize, Reid's _"You can let her go Murph. She doesn't mean anything."_

Prentiss didn't wait for the order. She called to do an immediate trap and trace on Garcia's phone.


	25. Chapter 25 Revised

I got a lot of mixed reviews and mixed feelings about the final chapter. So I decided to post the original version. You may vote on my page for part one or part two. Yet again this is something I don't usually do.

For everyone who read this story already, I hope that you enjoy this altered edition.

Still working on the last part of the story. I got the worst case of writer's block. My other story Gone in the Night took over. Funny, I usually write better when I am working on two stories at once. I switch off between the two.

I really would feel sorry for the profiler who decided to look at me!

CM***************************************************************

Chapter 25 Final Confrontation

Murph kept his gun on Garcia. "So long as she does what I tell her to do and neither one of you does anything stupid I won't hurt her. Who is she anyway?"

"We just work together. She was just giving me a ride." Reid answered.

The answer was far from the truth, but he couldn't tell Murphy how he really felt about Garcia. Garcia was his friend, a light in a dark world. She was a fountain of knowledge as well as a fountain of humor.

If Murph knew that they were close she would be in greater danger than what she was in now. He had to down play her.

"I see." Murph said. "So you can't drive on your own."

"I take trains." Reid answered keeping his head bowed. He was trying to keep himself in a submissive position. Murphy had liked to be in control and as long as he felt like he was in control Garcia and himself were relatively safe.

"You didn't take a train today. You came into work with some black guy. Believe me I was surprised when I found out that you really were a fed."

Reid honestly did not understand why Murph was being talkative right now. But he was going to take advantage of it. To find out how Murph had found him and keep his attention away from Garcia.

"How did you know?" Reid asked.

"It gets a lot of attention when Feds go missing." Murphy said. "I heard guys talking about the cute little blonde asking for information about the missing fed. I figured that had to be you, then I heard about that mutt rescuing someone the other night. It really wasn't that hard. I just had to scope out the building for a while.

Reid thought about the irony. It really was the perfect place to hide. If you were being hunted by the feds, why not hang out in front of the FBI building.

"I'm really glad that Jeff wasn't able to kill you." Murph continued. "I am really looking forward to another round."

Garcia kept her eyes on the road. She couldn't even look into the review mirror. Tears were pouring down her face. She couldn't even speak. Garcia did not want this man around any of her babies.

"Take this next exit." Murph said looking out the window.

"Exit 16." Garcia said looking at the exit. She took a quick glance at the phone. They hadn't lost connection.

"And keep going down that road until I say otherwise." Murph said. "I have a special spot planned out for us."

Garcia took the exit and continued down the nearly empty road.

"Please you have me. You can put the gun down." Reid tried to plead. He lowered himself even further. "Let her go."

CM*************************************************************************

It did not take long for Kevin Lynch to find Garcia's phone and trace it. He gave the coordinates to Prentiss' GPS and made sure that the connection was not lost.

The team had loaded themselves into the SUVs. Hotch was at the wheel heading towards the coordinates. He had the sirens on weaving his way in and out of traffic.

It was generally agreed upon not to involve the police. Garcia had managed to make the call without Murphy knowing. If they were suddenly surrounded by police the scenario would not end well. The team knew that this was Murphy's end game. The only way this was going to end was with a shoot out. They had two team members at this man's mercy. They were not going to take any risks.

Prentiss was in the front seat ready to give Hotch directions.

Morgan just held onto his phone listening to the conversation along with Rossi and J.J.

_Take this next exit._

_Exit 16. _

_And keep going down that road until I say otherwise. I have a special spot planned out for us._

_Please you have me. You can put the gun down._

"Exit 16." Rossi said to Hotch.

Hotch immediately took a quicker route to that road. They all know that road went into the middle of nowhere. At least they would get signal there.

As they approached the road the team started putting on their Kevlar's. They knew Murphy was armed thanks to Reid.

Morgan just thought about what he was going to do to Murphy when he found him.

CM************************************************************************

Murph watched Garcia's driving, but kept an eye trained on Reid. He waited until they came to a dirt road.

"Take this road on the left," he said.

They followed the road for a good half a mile.

"Stop here. Take the keys out of ignition and pass them to me." Murphy said. He had the barrel of the gun to Garcia's head.

Garcia slowly cut the engine and took the keys out passing them with a shaking hand towards Murphy.

"Now I think me and Spencer should have some time alone. Take a walk." Murphy said to Garcia.

"Garcia, do what he says." Reid tried to use a forceful tone.

"Yes Garcia, do what Spencer wants." Murphy said in a mocking tone.

"No," Garcia shook her head.

"Suit yourself then." Murphy pounced like a lion on top of Reid. "I want to see that nice skin again." He said has he ripped open Reid's shirt and sweater.

Reid had struggled causing Murph to drop his gun. It disappeared out of sight.

Murph wrapped his hand around Reid's throat throttling him. The other hand was trying to remove Reid's pants.

How could this be happening to him again? Rape victims have the one in four chance of being victimized again. Reid couldn't help but think as he tried in vain to remove Murph's hand from his neck.

Garcia was not going to have this. As soon as Murph had jumped onto Reid she grabbed her purse and swung it at Murphy. "I don't believe in violence." She declared openly as she continued hitting him with all her might.

After several hits, Murph had enough. He released his grip on Reid's neck. Reid coughed as he caught his breath.

Just as fast as he jumped on Reid, Murph pulled his fist back and punched Garcia right in the face. The force behind the hit was enough make Garcia hit her head against the rearview mirror. This had set Garcia off balance.

Murphy went after Garcia hitting her with everything he had.

Garcia fell over onto the passenger seat crawling into the fetal position from Murphy's onslaught.

Reid coughed as he regained his breathe. The first thing he heard was Garcia's whimpering.

"You son of a bitch!" Reid declared. He balled up his own hand into a fist and punched Murph in the stomach. He tried to wiggle himself away reaching for the door handle.

Reid managed to get a hold of the door handle and open the door. He crawled out of the back seat trying to distance himself from Murph.

If he wasn't pinned down in the car he had a better chance of fighting Murphy. Reid didn't fight back, guys like him just didn't. But right now he had to fight, for Garcia as well as himself.

Murph crawled after Reid tackling him when he was free from the car. Reid tried to struggle as Murph straddled him. Murph brought his fist around and punched Reid squarely in the head.

Reid saw stars as he tried to focus.

Now that his prey was incapacitated, Murph started to undo Reid's pants. Once he had them down he flipped Reid onto his stomach.

"I'm going to enjoy having you again." Murph said. He then started to undo his own pants.

Garcia had lifted her bruised body up and looked out the window. She saw the man beating up her baby. Quickly she looked around for something she could use to defend herself against him. On the floor in the backseat, she saw the gun.

Garcia didn't believe in guns. This would be the second time in her entire life that she had ever held one. The team was on the way, she would only have to hold him off for a little while.

She picked up the gun and opened the door, keeping the gun on Murph.

"Get off of him." She said holding the gun in her shaking hand.

Murphy looked at her. He stared at the shaking hands of the woman holding the weapon.

She wasn't a threat.

"I'm taking what I want first." Murph said. "He's mine."

"No!" Garcia demanded. That's when the gun went off. Garcia had inadvertently pulled the trigger. Shocked by the recoil of the weapon, Garcia had dropped it.

The shot was not expertly aimed except at Murphy's form. The bullet grazed inside his shoulder.

Murph yelped from the pain.

"You're going to pay for that Bitch!" Murph jumped at Garcia, tackling her.

Garcia had never learned how to fight or defend herself. She barely struggled as Murph used his belt to tie her hands behind her back.

"Why don't you leave me and Spencer alone." Murph said throwing Garcia ungraciously into the back seat of the SUV.

Reid had managed to come around after Murph had gotten off of him. He rolled himself over onto his side and watched in horror as Murph attacked Garcia. He tried to get up. He had to help Garcia.

Right now Murph was running off of nothing more than adrenaline. That was why the wound wasn't fully affecting him.

After throwing Garcia into the backseat Murph turned his attention back to Reid.

"I've been looking forward to this." Murph said as he pounced back onto Reid.

Reid cried out and tried to struggle as he was filled with the horrible familiarity of Murph touching him.

CM ****************************************************************

The team made it down the side road that the GPS was leading them to. They had listened in horror as they heard the sounds of the struggle. In their minds they were picturing the brawl between hardened criminal Murph, a scrawny nerd, and a pacifist tech analyst.

They had all heard Garcia shooting 'I don't believe in violence'.

After the fight, it went silent for a moment. No one was sure what had happened. That was when they heard the sound of the gunshot. Everyone wondered who had been hit. They could not be sure anyway.

As they made their way close to the spot the team slowed down the vehicle and made their way silently towards the SUV. They had wanted to take Murph by surprise. If they came in with lights flashing it would be a shoot out. They could not risk their comrades like that.

The scene they came upon made all of their stomach's turn.

They saw the SUV and just on the other side of it they saw Murph, with Reid underneath him.

Morgan didn't wait for the order. "Get away from him you son of a bitch!" He shouted tackling Murph.

Murph was surprised by Morgan tackling him. But that didn't mean he was going to just give. Murph fought back. Hotch equally disturbed by the scene they had come across had jumped into the fight between Morgan and Murph, doing his best to help subdue the man.

J.J. had gone to the SUV and was helping Garcia.

Prentiss and Rossi had immediately gone to Reid's side.

Reid grabbed a hold of Prentiss, like a child would grab a security blanket. She tried to get his clothes back onto him.

Rossi tried to move Reid as far as he could from Murph.

Hotch and Morgan and Murph continued to fight.

Morgan managed to grab Murph's arm into a chicken wing. Hotch immediately cuffed that wrist.

Being partially incapacitated, Murph's second arm, the injured one, was easily subdued. The team had managed to take Murph alive.

Morgan and Hotch continued to hold a still struggling Murph down.

Rossi was calling an ambulance for Reid and Garcia as well as the cops to take Murph away.

After he had his clothes back on, Reid let go of Prentiss and looked towards Murph.

"I told you I would have you again." Murph said to Reid looking him in the eyes.

Reid didn't respond. He got up calmly and walked towards Garcia. She was sitting inside the back of the SUV.

"I told you to get out." Reid said in a harsh tone.

"I wasn't going to leave my baby." Garcia struck back.

"Thank you." Reid said hugging her.

"I didn't do anything." Garcia said.

"You shot him. You went against your own principles and shot him." Reid said not letting go of the hug. "You protected me."


	26. Chapter 26

Well the tribe has spoken, and so in response the next chapter in this story, hopefully to everyone's liking.

Chapter 26 Aftermath

What happened next for the team was a surreal blur.

Garcia and Reid had been taken in the ambulance to the hospital.

Morgan, Rossi and Hotch were escorting Murph to the police station.

Prentiss and J.J. headed towards the hospital to be there for Reid and Garcia.

J.J. had called Kevin and told him that Garcia was fine, that they were taking her to the hospital just to be sure.

At the hospital Garcia was looked over by one of the doctors for her bumps and bruises. He had requested an MRI because she had hit her head very hard against the rearview mirror.

J.J. elected to stay with Garcia.

In the meantime, Reid had been taken into the private room he had become familiar with the last time he was at the hospital. While laying there he was examined again and had given his statement again. It was really nothing more than a bad case of déjà view.

Dr. Matthews and Margot Fields were not doing the examination this time. It was a male doctor and a female psychologist. Both were versed in handling rape victims.

Reid found himself profiling both of them during the examination. The psychologist had suffered a sexual assault some time in her life, probably adulthood. The doctor was married and had a child, probably a boy about seven.

Prentiss stayed with Reid the entire time. She didn't talk, but stayed in his eyesight.

Morgan had told the team that during the exam, after they had found him in the wooded area, Reid had been emotional and was clinging to him. This time it was different. Reid gave the details of his abduction and subsequent rape with a stoic tone. The lack of emotions on his face and in his voice could have rivaled that of Hotch's.

Not one tear came down his face. Not one change of inclination in his voice. He was robotic.

At the end of the exam Reid stated that he wanted to go home to clean up. Prentiss knew that she couldn't stop him. She used the SUV to get him and Garcia home.

It was a long trip, nobody spoke on the way.

CM****************************************************************************

Rossi, Hotch and Morgan had not lost sight of Murph as he was placed inside an interrogation room. They both stood outside watching over Murph through the glass. The three had talked about strategy for a moment while they watched Murph sit, restrained, in the chair. It would easy the prosecution if they were able to get a confession from Murph.

After letting him sweat for a moment Hotch stepped in. It was agreed he would go in first followed by Rossi.

"You've created yourself quite a record. It looks like you decided to go for the gold on your third strike and rape a Federal Agent, twice."

"He wasn't much of a Federal Agent, very girly." Murph replied.

"Do you understand what you did to him? He's going to be scared for life from this." Hotch stated without emotion.

"What's the matter you wanted your own piece of him?" Murph asked in the same tone as one would ask for a weather report on a clear day. "I'm telling you he was so tight and those sounds he made."

"Those weren't sounds of passion or love. Those were sounds of pain and humiliation." Hotch halted Murph.

"Speaking from experience?" Murph looked Hotch right in the eye.

"Do you really want to go to prison for life as a rapist?" Hotch asked.

"That seems to be my only option, so why cooperate? Maybe if you were to bring Spencer in here, I might reconsider. That is if there was something to offer."

"You do not call him Spencer! His name is Doctor Reid."

"He's a doctor." Murph said obviously surprised.

"He has three PhDs. He is a very smart and compassionate individual. He is dedicated to his job. He has helped capture hundreds of murders and rapists. Now because of you he is damaged. Why should I give you anything you want? Why should I work with you?"

"I have nothing to give. But at least I can go to prison with the memory of that cute ass and virgin tight hole. If you knew what you are missing, or maybe you do know exactly what I am talking about."

After that Hotch walked out. The conversation that they had was enough for a confession. All that Murph was interested in was dancing around Hotch. They wouldn't get more than that from him.

"We got him," Morgan said after Hotch walked out. "That's what is important. We have enough evidence."

"I know. I just don't think it's going to be enough." Hotch said.

"We have the physical evidence and Reid's statement." Morgan said.

"No, I mean for Reid. It took his kidnapping to capture Murph. Is this enough for Reid to start healing?"

"You know we will be there for him." Morgan said.

Hotch grabbed his phone and called Prentiss. He wanted an update on Garcia and Reid.

"I just dropped Reid off." Prentiss answered. "He's not taking this well."

"What do you mean?" Hotch said.

"He's acting like nothing happened." Prentiss replied.

The team knew what that meant.

"Thanks." Hotch said hanging up.

"I think we should wait and leave tomorrow morning." Rossi said. "We still have a case."

"Do we take Reid?" Morgan asked.

"No, I want him talking to a psychologist. He can work with Garcia." Hotch replied.

The next day at work Reid had argued against staying behind with Garcia. He said that he was fine and that knowing Murph was in jail and that was enough for him.

Hotch was not swayed by this argument. Reid needed to heal. Hotch ordered him to stay behind. Adding that if Reid did not see the bureau shrink then he would be on administrative leave until such time that Hotch thought he was ready for the field.

Reid had decided that he wanted to work, so he had agreed to the therapy sessions.

The case did not take long, only a day. During the case Reid was forced to work on the geographic profile from Garcia's office. It was horrible. The saying was the same for cooks in the kitchen as it was for brainiacs in one office.

Neither of them spoke about the kidnapping the entire time.

Garcia felt guilty for not protecting her baby.

Reid felt guilty about not protecting his friend.

CM***************************************************************************

It had been three days since Murph had been arrested. The DA was building a very strong case. It would be easy to prosecute.

Rossi and Hotch were talking in Hotch's office over their morning coffee when JJ burst in without knocking.

"You are not going to like this." She said as she approached the desk. "Corey Reynolds was killed last night. It got out what he was in for. A group of his fellow inmates beat him to death."

Rossi and Hotch could tell there was more.

"During the commotion Rhodes and Murph escaped." J.J. finished. "They don't know where they are."

This really was the last thing that any of them wanted to hear.

"Reid's going into protective custody." Hotch said. "He won't argue his way out of this."

"He isn't going to like that." J.J. said.

"It's for his own protection." Rossi said. "Murph is obsessed with him."

"He still won't like it." J.J. said. "But we should tell him."

Hotch and Rossi stepped out of their office followed by J.J.

Morgan and Prentiss read into something as soon as J.J. walked into Hotch's office. Now they were heading to Reid's desk. This wasn't good.

"What happened?" Reid asked from his desk.

"Reynolds was killed last night." Hotch started. "Rhodes and Murph escaped."

"I won't go into protective custody. I will stay with the team. I'm in an FBI building."

"You can't hide in here forever." Morgan argued.

"I won't hide from Rhodes and Murph forever." Reid stated. "We will work out a plan so that I can be protected."

There was too much logic with that statement to argue it.

The team worked out a plan to protect Reid. In the meantime they had to profile both Rhodes and Murph to see where they might go.


	27. Chapter 27

Sarweber22 – Thank you very much.

Blackangel150 – You know with both of them lose, and neither has anything to lose

Reidemption – He is really messed up, yes. Obsessional though

Szarabasjka – I hope you did enjoy the new chapter and my original intent.

Pipinheart – This chapter is when he begins the therapy. Which he does need.

Nymphadora-CullenBAU – Well, I was going to cut it off, but because of the reviews I was getting, I decided to give the original story arc for this. That and I was afraid it was running a little long. Anyway Reid probably deserves a hug. I figure the purse with Garcia was Mrs. Weasley enough, but he will have something else happen to him. The only problem is who gets beaten first, Murph or Rhodes. I hope you enjoy Reid's first therapy session.

68luvcarter – Thank you again

v-girl98 – more will come I promise

twilightmecrazii – He does have an unusual string of bad luck.

To everyone who stayed with this story for so long, thank you. I hope you like my new character Dr. Kimberly Reynolds. She will be a part of upcoming chapters.

CM***************************************************************

Chapter 27 Therapy

Reid knocked politely on the door to the Bureau shrink he was supposed to see. A Dr. Kimberly Reynolds. Her name plaque was displayed on the door for all to see.

"Come in." He heard from the other side.

Reid opened the door and walked in.

Standing in the center of the office was a woman who looked to only be in her early thirties. She was dressed in a simple dark blue business suit with a white shirt underneath. Her bronze hair was pulled back in a very old fashioned up-do. The glasses that she wore were modern however and she wore ballet flats rather than heals.

"Please have a seat." She said gesturing to the couch.

Reid took a seat on the couch. He sat as he would on a chair, even though the couch was designed for someone to recline on.

Dr. Reynolds grabbed something from a box by the couch and passed it to Reid. It was a lavender pillow.

"Make yourself comfortable." She said taking a seat in the ornament chair that was next to the couch. She made herself comfortable as she watched Reid.

Reid relaxed after a moment on the couch, preparing himself for the questions to come. He ended up gripping the pillow in his lap.

Several moments passed.

Neither spoke.

Dr. Reynolds did not display any nervous habits or show any signs of boredom.

Reid had taken to profiling her and her office. It was a mix.

The color was a light blue, calming. Her desk was cherry wood. There weren't any plaques or inkblots or anything that would suggest psychologist on it. This was rather like a home office. He couldn't see any pictures of kids or family even though she wore a modest wedding band. Reid was still a little unsure of her true age.

"You're not going to ask me anything?" Reid asked after he evaluated what he could from her.

"Why would I do that?" Dr. Reynolds had might as well as asked Reid if he thought it was going to rain when there were only a few clouds in the sky.

Reid squinted for a moment. "You are supposed to be evaluating me and determining my therapy and helping me through. . ."

"That didn't answer the question." Dr. Reynolds stated again in the same tone.

Reid didn't know what to say on that at first. He pulled the first thing that came out of his head. "A proper session comprises of. . ."

"The shrink asking about what happened and how you feel and the profiler giving the predetermined answers." Dr. Reynolds struck back.

Reid was flabbergasted. It was true that they helped write the questions, but she was calling him out on it.

"I am a profiler's worst nightmare." Dr. Reynolds said in a relatively calm voice. "I am a Psychologist with Ph.D. I was also formally an FBI Supervisory Special Agent. The bureau has seen fit for me to still carry the title. While I was an Agent I worked with the Behavioral Science Unit. I trained under Max Gray. Are you sure you want to cross me?"

Reid shook his head. His eyes were wide as she continued.

"Has per your attempts at profiling me. I had this office painted light blue because the color has a calming effect. I do not keep plaques or anything similar on my walls because I found it to be distracting and in some cases intimidating. The desk, if you were to look closer is older, sentimental value purely, it belonged to my father. He was also an Agent and a man that I greatly respected. I wear the current fashion of suits because I find that they suit me I do my hair up in this style so it stays out of my way. I do not like heals because I find them unpractical. I am married, but I have no children. I keep his picture on my computer screen."

Dr. Reynolds did not stop there.

"Has for you Agent Reid, you are a genius. And with that comes certain things. You grow your hair out but you don't really maintain it. That is because you are always thinking and moving. Geniuses are reportedly unkempt in appearance. All you did was add to that statistic. You never wear suits. You prefer the old fashioned style of sweater vests and maybe a blazer now and then to create something a little more professional. Slacks are comfortable for you. The material is less binding. You really don't like anything grasping your skin. That is why you where your watch on the outside of your sleeve."

Reid still did not say anything.

Dr. Reynolds' attention then came to Reid's feet.

"Has for your mismatched socks those fall into the category of unkempt and maybe some kind of superstition and before you try to tell me anything about superstitions I will make this point Albert Einstein had a pair of brown socks that were good luck to him. Now did I miss anything?"

"No, ma'am." Reid answered knowing he had been effectively profiled. He figured this woman wouldn't take too kindly if Reid were to dance around her.

"I am not going to ask you about what happened. I have already read the bureau report. Today we talk about what you want to talk about. Any subject, nothing is off limits in my office."

Reid wet his lips and began to speak. He just talked about the random things in his head.

Occasionally Dr. Reynolds would ask a question to clarify something on the topic.

An hour later the session was done.

"I'll see you tomorrow at ten then." Dr. Reynolds said showing him out.

Reid said good bye to Dr. Reynolds and headed back to the bullpen. It was probably the strangest session he had ever had with a psychologist.

After Reid had left Dr. Reynolds walked over to the phone on her desk and hit the last called number that came in.

"Aaron, he just left." She said leaning back in her chair.

"How did it go?" Hotchner asked. He was sitting in his office at his desk.

"He's still not ready to talk about it. He feels guilty still. I want him in my office tomorrow at ten." Dr. Reynolds filled in the timeslot on her calendar.

"Did he try to profile you?" Hotch asked.

"Of course he did, he looked over everything. I'm glad Gideon didn't bypass him. I bet he's a huge asset to your team." Dr. Reynolds smiled. "The bureau really needs people like him."

"He is a very valuable member." Hotch agreed. "That brain of his is incredible."

"I gathered that." Dr. Reynolds said. "Are you aware he's a Star Trek fan? We talked about an episode called Arena."

"He's mentioned it a few times." Hotch answered thinking about all the times Reid had talked about Science Fiction in the office.

"After Reid told me about the episode he said that he would show me some physics magic. This should be interesting from a guy with a Ph.D. in Chemistry who was born and raised in Las Vegas."

There was a pause on the other end of the phone.

"Aaron, are you laughing?"

"I told him that he couldn't do those in the office anymore." Hotch answered.

"Now my interest is perked." Dr. Reynolds said.

"So you are building a good line of communication with him." Hotch asked now becoming serious.

"Yes, I am." Dr. Reynolds answered. "I said I wanted to do this my way."

"I want Dr. Reid to have the best." Hotch said. "I figure it's in his best interest for you to do this your way."

Hotch had understood that Dr. Reynolds built bridges with her patients first before she started working with them. The entire team knew that Reid had a hard time getting close to someone and eventually opening up to that person. Hotch couldn't think of anyone else, but Dr. Reynolds to see to the care of Reid.

"I wanted to ask him tomorrow about tech analyst Penelope Garcia, she was with him when he was taken the second time."

"Yes, she was driving to a doctor's appointment when Murphy took them." Hotch answered.

"What does he call her?"

"We all call her Garcia." Hotch answered. "Reid and Garcia are friends and they are both brainiacs. She is a genius in her own right. I don't think they are handing out Ph.D.s yet to computer hackers. If so she would be in the front of the line."

"She doesn't go out with you on cases then?" Reynolds asked.

"Not unless we absolutely need her. We always make sure she has some type of protection. She doesn't believe in guns."

"But it says in the file that she shot at Murphy?" Reynolds said looking at the report.

"Garcia refers to all of us, even me and Dave as her babies. She's a mother hen to all of us."

"Thank you. That will help me get through to him. Give Jack a hug from his auntie Kimmie, okay."

"I will." Hotch said. "Good bye."

The two hung up.


	28. Chapter 28

Sarweber22 – Thank you again for sticking around

Blackangel150 – I am afraid it is going to get a little worse here soon, I hope you enjoy the next therapy session

Reidemption – Unfortunately Murph will return soon. He is really screwed up

Szarabasjka – I thought the story was going to long, then after some of the reviews, I went back to original dark intent.

Pipinheart – There is a problem with criminals that have obsession issues I am afraid. Rhodes will want revenge and Murph just wants Reid

68luvcarter – thank you, it will get better for Spencer soon

v-girl98 – Reid is my favorite next to Garcia, I love her mothering

twilightmecrazii – You are right he can't. He won't here soon

SSAFunbar – There will be more on this doctor. There was a reason Hotch arranged for her

Zannabanana – Another example of load not matching the text, this is the second time in this story. I had figured the since Hotch arranged for here and I wanted to establish their past relationship, that is going to come out soon.

Ari – Thank you, Dr. Reynolds does things her way

Pottyandweezlebe89 – She does in her own way

Jaime – She knew Reid was going to profile her and give her the answers that she 'wanted'. Dr. Reynolds wanted Reid to know he wasn't going to be able to do that with her.

Raybe McKenna – She had a reason for the pillow. It is part of her method, it will come into play her in this chapter

Nymphadora-CullenBAU – That's what he was planning and she stopped him. She is a little unorthodox though.

CM*********************************************************************

Chapter 28 Opening up

The team had agreed for Reid's safety that he would stay with different members of the team on alternate nights. It was agreed upon that there would be no real pattern for when he changed residences or times. This would only last until such time that it was determined that Murph was out of state or captured or as Morgan put it, dead.

Last night Reid had stayed with Rossi. It turned into an interesting evening of discussing historic criminal cases, including some that Rossi had worked himself. Reid added some that he worked on as well. Rossi found himself intrigued with the case of Dr. Howard. He could see why Reid had chosen that case to describe profiling to Viola.

Reid neglected to mention his own panic in the elevator.

The next day Reid showed up to the office of Dr. Reynolds. He had brought his messenger bag along with him, inside was all of the things he needed for the mini rockets.

Dr. Reynolds had set up a small table in the middle of the room by her couch and chair. Before Reid had arrived Dr. Reynolds had placed the same purple pillow on the couch, ready to go.

"I downloaded that episode last night. I should warn you I only got a B in chemistry, the physical sciences were not my strong suit. I had figured in theory it would work."

"Yes it would." Reid went on to describe the chemicals that were used to make the canon and how the reaction truly would have been and why. While he talked Reid started mixing the chemicals for his mini rocket, but first he had asked Dr. Reynolds to turn her head.

After a moment Reid told her that she could turn back around.

They sat and watched the rocket fizzing, and then all at once there was a pop and the canister went flying high up, hitting the ceiling before landing on the floor.

"Okay how did you do that?" She asked.

"A magician never gives away his secrets." Reid replied.

"Okay, but one more." She said turning her head away again.

Dr. Reynolds and Reid shared a laugh as the second canister landed in her desk chair.

"That was a very interesting aim." Dr. Reynolds said. "I bet that Agent Hotchner doesn't like those much. I heard he's a complete stiff."

"He can be," Reid answered. "But I respect him. He doesn't smile often and acts tough. Classic Alpha Male. However if you are in trouble he's someone you want helping you."

"You are an interesting person, Dr. Reid." Dr. Reynolds said.

"I believe that is the term used most often when describing me. It serves as a substitute to the words that they actually want to use or don't know." Reid answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

"Most people don't understand me." Reid answered. "I've been considered an alien, a weirdo, a few people asked if I was genius or something, and some people have asked if I was a serial killer."

"What do you think people thinking of you like that?"

"Sometimes people do not understand something entirely and so they lash out at it. It is a natural human response to respond negatively and in some cases derogatory to a change outside of respected norms or what is considered normal."

"They judge you before they get to know you. What about your team? What do they think of you?"

"Hotch considers me a brain. He uses my intelligence all the time. I know he respects me though. Rossi, I got off on the wrong foot with him. Morgan had told me that I had effectively stuck my foot in my mouth. I was just eager to meet him and have him on the team. We get along fine now."

"Agent Rossi if nothing is charismatic." Dr. Reynolds said. "What about the others?"

"Morgan likes to tease me about being so young, he calls me a kid. He thinks he has to protect me all the time. Prentiss she teases me every now and then, but she also likes to keep an eye on me. She acts like a big sister, not that I would know personally. J.J. she made me her son's godfather, I'm not too sure why she would. I mean she's seen the Reid effect in action."

"What's the Reid effect?"

"Dogs will bark and growl and babies would start crying."

"Did J.J.'s baby cry when you held him?"

"No," Reid answered. "He's never cried when I held him."

"He knew better." Dr. Reynolds said with as smile. "I think you missed a member, Hotchner, Rossi, Prentiss, Morgan, J.J. I thought there were seven."

"Garcia." Reid answered. He knew the trick Dr. Reynolds just played on him. He should have seen it coming.

"Tell me about Garcia."

"She's great." Reid answered.

"Really," Dr. Reynolds said. "You're friends."

"Yeah, she likes cheering people up."

"She cheers you up all the time."

Reid kept his emotions under control. "She calls everyone different pet names, she's called me 'Junior  
G-man' a few times, she's referred to the group as 'furry friends', I don't understand half of them, but they always make the team and I happy."

"She's a light." Dr. Reynolds answered.

"Yes." Reid answered. That's when Reid broke. He started crying. "I'm sorry." He said placing his hands over his face. "You weren't supposed to be in danger ever."

Reid gripped the pillow that Dr. Reynolds passed him from the couch. "Let it out." She spoke gently.

"I tried to get her out of the car, but she wouldn't leave." Reid said in between sobs. He gripped onto the pillow, squeezing it against his chest.

"Tell me what happened, Spencer." Dr. Reynolds asked gently.

After taking in a couple of breaths, Reid went into his entire attack. He described what had happened to him after he was taken by Rhodes, how the team had rescued him. Reid then went on to Murph finding him and Garcia.

"An Un-Sub, an angel of mercy, tried to kill her to cover his tracks a few years ago." Reid said. "When he came back to finish the job, Morgan passed her a gun to defend herself. She didn't want to take it because she didn't believe in guns. Then she picks one up to stop me from being attacked."

The entire time that Reid spoke he gripped onto the pillow, he dried his eyes on the fabric as he wept.

"She wanted to be there for you. It was a testament to your friendship." Dr. Reynolds kept her voice calm and reassuring.

"Yes." Reid answered.

"Have you talked with her at all?"

Reid shook his head.

"You need to tell her." Dr. Reynolds said. "Tell her how much you care for her and that you are thankful for her. She needs to talk about it too. It will be good for you." Dr. Reynolds gave Reid a fresh handkerchief to clean himself up with.

Reid took the piece of cloth and cleaned himself up.

"You did really good today. I'm proud of you." Dr Reynolds said. "I still want you to come and see me tomorrow."

Reid nodded and got up. Dr. Reynolds patted his shoulder. She then walked him out. Reid went immediately to the men's room and cleaned himself off the best he could. He then went straight to Garcia's office.

"Hey my junior G-man," Garcia said when he walked in.

Reid responded by throwing his arms around Garcia.

"What's this?" Garcia asked returning the hug.

"Thank you." Reid said. "You didn't have to stay with you. You didn't have to go against your own ideals and shoot at Murph. I should have been the one protecting you."

Garcia pulled herself away from Reid. She cupped his face in her hands. "I will never abandon any of my babies and I will always, always defend them, no matter what. Murph was crazy I wasn't going to let him do anything to you."

"He hit you Garcia and I couldn't stop him."

"He was strangling you and you punched him for me. That's enough. Look the bruises are already healed. I can be a tough girl if need be." Garcia said.

Reid and Garcia hugged again. Their friendship as solid as ever.

That night Reid went home with Hotch.

When they arrived Hotch immediately started on dinner for Jack, Reid and himself.

While Hotch was in the kitchen Reid sat down with Jack at the table. Jack was playing with a couple of his action figures.

"Hi, Jack." Reid said. "What are you playing?"

"Catching Un-Sub." Jack answered.

"Wow," Reid answered. Like father like son. "Could you hold still for a second?" Reid reached behind Jack's ear pulling out a coin.

Jack starred wide eyed at the coin Reid held in his fingers. "Suppose I should toss it." He said flicking it behind him. Jack jumped up and went to find the coin.

"Where did it go?" Jack asked.

"Let's see." Reid said. "It's not on the floor and it's not in my hand." Reid was carefully moving his hands as he performed the sleight of hand tricks. "Let me check your nose." With that Reid produced the coin from Jack's nose.

"Aaahh." Jack proclaimed.

Agent Hotchner watched from the kitchen as Reid continued to perform the magic tricks for his son. A smiled crept to his lips, both for Jack and his Agent. Kimmie was doing her job. There was never a doubt about that.


	29. Chapter 29

Wantsmorenow – It will last but there is another trial ahead

Pipinheart – As I said she is strange, but there is a reason Hotch picked her, it is revealed here.

Szarabasjka – I didn't put Gideon anywhere in this story, sorry

Reidemption – Here is the return of Murph and Rhodes for you. It will be dark after this

SSAFunbar and twilightmecrazii – Jack is adorable, no matter what. I would love to see him interact with Reid, even if the Reid effect happens. Hotch would probably just laugh.

Cindy B – This will be the last chapter with her, when you thought it was all over now it gets worse.

Pottyandweezlbe89 – the air between them needed to be cleared.

Gngrlvr1 – I was so evil to Reid in this story. I should be ashamed of myself. BTW you do have the episode right. It is a pipe dream of mine. One episode of Criminal Minds where Reid is compelled to talk about that episode. I think it would absolutely funny to listen to. HBC is wonderful, saw her in a interview the other day and I think she had one the best dresses on the red carpet at the golden globes.

g-girl98 – thank you

68luvcarter – a little more sweet and loving, but that is about to end.

Zannabanna – malicious software should be subjected to a punishment reminiscent of Professor Umbridge. Just saying. I still can't talk about what happened to Prentiss yet. I was working on a story with her being kidnapped. She calls Reid at 5 in the morning and tells him what happened and to tell the team not to look for her and adds a cryptic message, 'tell your mom not to worry about me'.

RayneMcKenna – Hold yourself the situation just got worse.

To all, don't you hate it when you are writing and people keep interrupting you?

CM***********************************************************************

Chapter 29 Field Status

The next day before going to his desk, Reid went to see Garcia. "I was wondering if you would do me a favor." He asked as he came in.

"What do you need?" Garcia asked.

"Could you look up Dr. Kimberly Reynolds." Reid answered. "She was an Agent."

Garcia typed away. "Here she is. She was an agent for the Behavioral Science Unit. Now she works as a psychologist for the bureau. She still maintains her rank though."

"Why is she no longer an agent?" Reid asked.

"It doesn't say. She was doing good, no complaints in her file, gold stars, then nothing." Garcia answered. "I suppose you want me to find out for you."

"Could you?" Reid asked. He had grown very curious about the woman.

"If you tell me why." Garcia replied back.

"She's my psychologist." Reid answered.

"She's supposed to be examining you, not you examining her." Garcia replied.

"I'm just curious about her that's all." Reid answered. He really did want to know the reason why she wasn't an Agent anymore.

After saying good-bye to Garcia he went back to his desk. J.J. was there waiting for him. Morgan and Prentiss were standing by. Reid didn't need to be a profiler to know something was going on.

"Spence," J.J. began. "I think you better sit down. It's about Rhodes."

"Did they find him?" Reid asked sitting down.

"Yes, he was in the mausoleum where Samantha's and Hannah's ashes were." J.J. answered.

"You're not telling me everything."

"He shot himself in the head." J.J. answered. "There is no evidence to suggest otherwise. The DC PD labeled it as a suicide."

"So Murph is still out there." Reid replied to that.

"Yes he is." Morgan answered. "So far it doesn't appear that he's tracking you in anyway."

"Murph is obsessed with me." Reid answered. "You are the expert on obsessional crimes, you know what that means. He will keep trying."

"And we will be there to stop him." Morgan said. "Never doubt that."

"I don't." Reid answered.

CM************************************************************************

Reid walked into Dr. Reynolds' office for his appointment.

Dr. Reynolds greeted him when he walked in. Sitting on the couch was a purple pillow. If it was the one from the day before she had cleaned it up.

"Good morning Dr. Reid." She said taking a seat in her chair. "I heard the news today about Rhodes. How do you feel about him not being out there anymore?"

"I never wanted him dead." Reid said rubbing the finger that had once been broken. "But I am glad that he is gone. I was actually worried about Viola. I was afraid he might want to go after her because she was the reason he was located and I was found."

"Hopefully Murph can be found next." Dr. Reynolds said.

"I hope so, before he hurts someone else. He hurt people already to get to me. I just want him stopped."

"That is why the team is moving you around, making sure that you are safe."

"Yes," Reid had loosened the grip on the pillow. "I actually hope that we have a case soon, that way I can be gone for a while."

"I can understand that." Dr. Reynolds said. "I am actually glad when I got sent elsewhere. I never did like staying in the same place all the time. That was part of the enjoyment of being a field agent."

"Why did you get out?" Reid blurted out the question that had been going through his mind.

"I was wondering if you were going to ask me that. I normally don't talk about it, but I suppose I could tell you. Are you familiar with the serial rapist Ralph Walker Coleridge?"

"He was a serial rapist that kidnapped medium risk women when the opportunity presented its self. As a means of controlling his victims he would repeatedly stab them in the legs before proceeding with the actual rape." Reid answered from memory.

"Do you know how he was caught?"

"According to records he had captured an Agent that was working on his case. Fellow Agents went after her and it was figured she had been taken by the Un-Sub she was tracking." Reid continued, but stopped when he caught Dr. Reynolds' eyes.

Reid knew he was looking at Coleridge's final victim.

"My tire got a flat from the dirt road I was on. I knew how to change a flat so I pulled out the donut and was about to put it on when a nice looking man came up and offered to help. He wanted to see what he can do. I turned my back for only a moment. He had tackled me and had dragged me to his car. He then drove me to the spot he liked to take his victims."

Reid didn't say a word as she continued.

"Once there he proceeded with his usual ritual. I didn't scream. Instead I had decided to profile him in the hopes of confusing him or maybe getting some information from him. I figured I could delay him or maybe convince him to stop. It didn't work, it only seemed to anger him. He then attacked me."

"How did you get out of there?" Reid asked. The file he had read wasn't specific.

"A friend of mine, a fellow agent, rescued me. I called him when I got the flat and told him I would call when I was back on the road. It was a good thing he considered me reliable. He called my cell several times. That's when he went to find my car. They were able to track me. He tried to talk Coleridge down, but he was ready to slash my throat right there. He had no choice. He had to take the shot."

"What happened then?"

"Between the blood loss, the psychological effect, and almost being killed I was ready to die. My friend took my hand, even though it was covered in blood and everything else he told me to look at him and he talked with me. He stayed with me until I got to the hospital."

Reid just took in the story.

"After all the physical wounds were healed I tried returning to the field and being an Agent again. I didn't want to admit about how ashamed I felt, so I hid my emotions. I still went through the bureau's required evaluation. When I went into the office I had immediately started to build the profile for the psychologist. I then used what I had figured out from his office to give him what he wanted. I completely fooled him. I was sent to another for a second opinion. I only did the same thing. They had no choice, I had passed the evaluation. I was returned to the field."

"When did you know something was wrong?"

"I had two signs that something was wrong. The first was physical. I had ignored the pain in my legs, and then I had to chase after a suspect. I failed to make the arrest. I couldn't run. I still can't. The second came when I had to interview a woman that had almost been raped by one of our potential Un-Subs. I couldn't feel any empathy towards her. That's when I stepped away from being an actual agent. I started pursuing academics, specifically psychology. I walked away with a PH.D. Believe me when I say it wasn't planned. I just started and decided to finish what I started. Now I dedicate my life my putting capable agents back in the field."

"You still have my status down as not ready for the field." Reid said.

"I wasn't going to change that until I was satisfied. I have to think about the other agents and any civilians that are in the field."

"I understand." Reid said.

"However, I wanted you to know that I am calling Agent Hotchner and letting him know that I am changing the status. The field is where you belong, Agent Reid and I think you would be better off out there. When I was first briefed about you I was told after the first attack you were emotional and were coming to terms with the attack. After the second attack you were described as emotionless. What I had been worried about was your ability to empathize. You have proven to me that you still can. I was also worried about you becoming vengeful. You stated that you did not want Rhodes dead. These are clear signs to me that you are moving on from this and coming to terms with what happened."

"Thank you," Reid said.

"I also think you don't need any further sessions with me. The team you work with is a strong enough support base for you. That is where you should be."

Dr. Reynolds and Dr. Reid shook hands before he departed.

When he left Dr. Reynolds called Agent Hotchner. "Hey Aaron, it's Kimmie. I am just ended our session for today, he is ready for the field. That is my official assessment."

"That was sooner than I expected." Hotch said. "Believe me I am grateful to have him back, but . . ."

"Aaron, you know my position on Field Agents better than anyone else in the bureau. If you want I will talk with the Strauss for you. For some reason she still respects my opinion, even though I think she's been fully briefed on my position on her."

"I'm sure she has received the full details." Hotch said. "Thank you again for doing this."

"I don't you don't think so Aaron, but I do owe you. He's a valuable asset, don't take him for granted. Hey, I have to go, my next appointment is here."

"Thank you again." Hotch said hanging up.

At the end of the day the team headed home. J.J. was driving Reid to his apartment to pick up some clothes and other things for his go bag. Hotch still insisted on the security for Reid. He was not going to take any chances.

When they got to the apartment Reid checked his messages as he started to pack. A couple of universities called about speaking engagements. There was one from his father. They had started to reconnect after Riley Jenkins.

While Reid and J.J. were packing the phone rang.

"Let the machine get it." J.J. said.

"I'm here I might as well." Reid said going for the phone. The machine picked up before Reid reached the phone.

"Spencer?" The voice came on.

"That's Viola." Reid said grabbing the phone. "Viola."

"Close."

Reid knew that voice, he would never forget it. He looked towards J.J. fear in his eyes.

J.J. immediately read into Reid's face. She was instinctively calling Garcia to trace the call.

"Come outside to the back alley. Leave your gun and that bag you carry around, no phones. No one follows you. If you are not out in one minute, I gut her like a fish."

Reid looked towards J.J. "He's going to kill her, I don't have a choice. The team has found me before I trust you all to find me again. Murph said I had one minute." With that Reid left, leaving J.J. alone in the apartment with Garcia on the phone. Once again J.J. was not able to have Reid's back.


	30. Chapter 30

68luvcarter – Murph is crazy, I hope you like this next part, and how his end comes

Reidemption – He was too far gone. I hope Murph doesn't disappoint you

Pipinheart – Murph isn't interested Viola

Rayne McKenna – I like your graphic death and comparison to a real psycho path. In the earlier episodes of Criminal Minds they would use real life cases and movies with psychos. I think a Halloween Michael Myers inspired episode would be interesting.

BOOkwOrm92 – I hope you like this next one.

Gngrlvr1 – I hope this one adds to your enjoyment. Angry sarcastic is fun to watch. Although I wouldn't mind another freak out like from scared to death.

Wantsmorenow – please enjoy this psycho

Twilightmecrazii – he probably has 9 lives and he needs them for his bad luck

Zannabanana – He just needed to get some things from his apartment. It was supposed to be watched. He was staying with different members of the team. It was J.J.'s night. It was meant to be QT with Henry. Reid didn't go in without a plan though. You'll see.

SSAFunbar – yes, stupid, but what choice did he have. He knew Murph wouldn't bluff. Viola would be dead if he didn't show up

Sarweber – Only what he had to do.

Szarabasjka - no, not try to kill you. I hope you enjoy.

CM***********************************************************************

Chapter 30 Exchanges

Reid ran out of his apartment, heading the same trail that Rhodes had taken him, which seemed so long ago. He knew Murph would kill Viola if he didn't show up in the matter of the ultimatum that he was given. If he didn't show Viola would suffer for him. There had already been too many people who were hurt in his place.

J.J. told Garcia what had happened and to call the team and tell them what Murph had done. After that she ran. She was not going to leave him alone again. Reid was not going to be taken again.

With his long legs and the head start he already created quite a gap between them. J.J. didn't let that deter her as she went after him.

When he reached the door he stopped. By that time J.J. had caught up. "He'll kill her." Reid said to J.J. "Stay out of sight."

"I can't just let you. . ."

"I can't just let him." Reid opened the door and stepped out into the alley.

The conversation between them was exchanged purely by a glance after that.

With that Reid opened the door and stepped outside. The alley was dark and Reid had to let his eyes adjust for the bad lighting.

"I knew you would come." Murph said when Reid came in sight.

Reid saw Murph standing next to a car. The trunk was wide open. Murph was holding Viola as a shield in front of him. The knife was resting on Viola's neck. Even in the dark Reid could see the thin line of blood from the superficial cut that the knife had made.

"Let her go. She's innocent." Reid said holding up his hands in a show of surrender. "An even trade."

"I don't see your bag or a phone or a gun around your skinny ass." Murph said eyeing him.

Viola whimpered in pain as the two exchanged words.

"No tricks." Reid said.

"I know. You won't risk it." Murph said rubbing the knife across Viola's cheek. "She's alright, but I'm interested in you. Get into the trunk and I will release her. I don't want company this time."

Reid knew what he had to do. He slowly stepped over to the vehicle and climbed inside the trunk.

Murph slammed the trunk lid down and pushed Viola away.

That's when J.J. took her opportunity.

"Viola get down!" J.J. shouted coming outside her gun raised.

Viola immediately dropped to the ground when she saw J.J. She cowered away from Murph.

"FBI! Don't move." J.J. kept her gun on Murph.

Murph had no intention of obeying J.J.'s command. As fast as light he pulled the gun he had his hand on and shot in Agent Jareau's general direction.

J.J. seeing the shot returned fire.

Murph had dived into the car. The bullet intended for him missing him. The bullet from Murph's gun hit J.J.'s arm. She screamed in pain as she fell to the ground.

"J.J." Viola cried crawling over to her.

Murph sped away in the car.

J.J. grabbed on to her arm where the bullet had hit her. Instinctively J.J. looked at the license plate of the car, memorizing it.

Reid listened from inside the trunk as he heard J.J. identify herself as an Agent and then he heard the two gun shots. His heart stopped beating when he heard J.J. screaming.

The car then drove away.

Reid's mind was instantly on Henry and Will. _Let her be alright. Let her be alright._

Viola sat next to J.J. looking at the blood on her arm. She didn't know what to do.

"My phone, it's in my pocket." J.J. said. "Speed dial 5."

Viola pulled out the phone and dialed the number and then put it on speaker.

"Morgan." J.J. said. "Murph took Reid. He just drove away in a blue Chevy Capri. DC plates. Headed east." She said.

"Where are you?" Morgan asked.

"I'm in the alley behind Reid's apartment." J.J. said.

"J.J. what's wrong." Morgan said hearing J.J. moan.

"He shot me. I was trying to stop him." J.J. answered.

"I'll be right there." Morgan said.

"No, go after Murph." J.. She wanted Reid to be found.

"I won't leave you alone."

"I'm not alone, Viola's with me."

"She's alright then." Morgan asked. He had just talked to Garcia who had called the team and told them what was going on.

"I'll get an ambulance to you."

Despite wanting to help J.J., Morgan had taken off to go look for the vehicle that Murph was driving. There were several police vehicles looking for it now. At least J.J. was able to tell him the direction that they went in and what the plates and makes were.

The team had immediately taken action after Garcia had initially called them.

Rossi had sped towards Reid's apartment. He wasn't up for high speed chases. He wanted to check on J.J. and find out what had happened.

Hotch had immediately called the agents that were put in charge of surveillance of Reid's apartment. He had called right after Garcia called him and told him that Murph had called Reid's phone. His call was interrupted by Garcia calling to say that J.J. was shot. Hotch said he was heading there immediately. He would deal with those agents later.

By the time Hotch and Rossi had arrived the ambulance was already on the scene. One of the medics was taking care of Viola, the other was wrapping up J.J.'s arm.

"What happened?" Hotch asked when he came up.

The medic tried to stop Hotch and Rossi from approaching.

"It's okay." J.J. answered. "Reid needed to get some stuff from his apartment. Murph called his land line. He only gave Reid one minute to trade himself for Viola."

Rossi shook his head. "Did Murph do that to your neck?" He asked to Viola.

"He said he was going to gut me like a fish." Viola answered. "Who was he?"

"Your Uncle Jeff hired him to hurt Reid." Hotch answered. He didn't need to go into specifics.

Right then the medic lifted J.J. up. "The girl will be fine Agents, but we need to take Agent Jareau to the hospital."

"Okay, we'll be there shortly." Hotch said.

"Find Spence first." J.J. looked Hotch in the eye. She was clearly more considered for his wellbeing.

Hotch turned to Viola, "let's get you out of this alley."

Hotch took Viola to his vehicle and placed her in back

"Talk to us, how did he get you?"

"I was at a meeting. I know we aren't supposed to call them that, but I figured you knew. I was talking with my sponsor outside when she had to go back in. That's when he showed up. He grabbed me and told me that if I screamed he would kill me. He had a gun on him and this weird knife. He then drove me here. He took my phone and called Spencer. I was part of a trap, I know."

"Why was the knife weird?" Rossi asked.

"It was shaped funny." Viola answered. "I don't know what it was."

"What did it look like?" Rossi asked.

"It was long and curved, thin." Viola answered.

Rossi pulled out his notebook from his pocket and drew a quick sketch and showed it to Viola.

"That's it."

"A fishing knife, it's used to gut fish." Rossi answered. "That's probably why he said that."

"Why would he use a fishing knife though?" Hotch asked.

"I don't know." Rossi answered.

"We need to work this profile." Rossi called Garcia to see if the search was going anywhere. She had replied that the car had not been spotted.

CM*************************************************************************

Murph had drove around for a short while. He then pulled into a darkened alley and stepped out of the car. He changed the license plates on the car and then continued going. He was careful with his driving so he would not attract attention.

Reid listened as Murph drove around in the city. He then noticed how they were picking up speed. Murph was driving on a highway. After several minutes they had pulled onto a bumpy road. They went further and further. Finally coming to a stop.

Murph cut the engine and got out. He then popped the trunk and pulled Reid out. Reid instinctively tried to fight, but Murph was bigger and stronger. He dragged a fighting Reid into a building that looked like an old storage building.

"I knew we would have more privacy here." Murph said. "No one is going to find us."


	31. Chapter 31

SSA Funbar – I am glad you enjoyed the last one. These last two have been difficult to write, I ran into the same problem I had with chapter 13 and 14.

Pottyandweezlbe89 – he's obsessional

Save the sharks – here you go

Reidemption – He thought things through. He wants maximum time with Reid

Pipinheart – Don't worry, the team won't give up on Reid

68luvcarter – yup, another round

Lolyncut – Reid has been through enough, after this do you think the team will ever leave J.J. and Reid alone together?

Gngrlvr1 – I watched that with my Dad, he hadn't seen it yet and I asked him when they got in the elevator, who panicked. 'Reid the kid is panicking, nope they both are' he laughed when Reid turned it around back on Morgan.

Rinswan – tried to do it faster, both computer and internet just took a crap on me, borrowing a friends right now

Twilightmecrazii – I hope you enjoy this next update

Nymphadora-CullenBAU – there wasn't enough time for him to get a tracking device on him. Murph was smart only giving one minute. He came in with a plan. I hope you enjoy this next chapter

Szarabasjka – When she shot she was at point blank and the target had his attention elsewhere. Murph was expecting it and reacted. J.J. had to move to avoid the bullet. That's what caused her to miss her shot.

666blackcat666 – Welcome to the story. I hope you enjoy

BOOkwOrm92 – help will come, in a way

CM***********************************************************************

Chapter 31 Murph and Reid

The building was really only one room. There were several old pieces of furniture and work tools. It appeared to be nothing more than a place to store stuff meant to be forgotten.

Murph dragged Reid by his upper arms over to where a futon was laid out. He threw Reid down on his stomach and then sat on top of him to hold him down.

Despite his attempts at wiggling, Reid could not get away from Murph. In the meantime Murph grabbed a piece of rope that was tied around one of the legs of the futon and tied the other end around Reid's ankle. He then grabbed another rope and tied Reid's other ankle. This effectively had Reid restrained on his stomach spread across the futon.

"We have all the time in the world." Murph said holding Reid down by his arms. "I plan on using all that time."

Reid knew what he had to do right then. No matter how hard it was, he had to do what the profile dictated. Nothing.

"You're not as talkative as you usually are." Murph said looking down at him.

Reid didn't talk. He wasn't going to. If he tried profiling Murph he would only get anger. If he tried to reason with Murph it would only feed into his feelings of power. He would only hurt him. What Murph wanted was a reaction of some kind, and that was what he wasn't going to get from him.

Murph lifted Reid's torso up in one quick movement and went for his shirt, ripping it open. He pulled the shirt off completely. He then went for Reid's pants.

Reid resisted his urge to fight back.

Murph pulled the pants down as far as they would go.

"There's that beautiful skin I missed." He rubbed his hands all over Reid's body.

Reid controlled his instincts to beg as Murph continued to molest him. "So nice and smooth."

Murph ran his hands up Reid's body leaning forward. His torso draped across Reid's. Murph grabbed a hold of Reid's arms, grasping them so hard he was making bruises. Murph then harshly bit down on Reid's neck. He sucked the skin through his teeth.

Reid felt the tear slide down his cheek he still didn't talk.

"Not much to say tonight. That will change soon. I'm going to have you screaming tonight. Don't worry no one else will hear you. It's just you and me out here."

Murph then leaned back up.

The scars from the belt were still visible on Reid's back. Murph ran his fingernails down Reid's back. The scabs that still remained on were opened. Blood could be seen coming from the wounds. Murph dug his fingernails into the wounds.

Reid didn't react. He remained completely deadpan.

Murph then grabbed the knife he had and started to cut Reid's pants. When he was done he leaned forward over Reid again. Murph's face was just inches from Reid's. He brought the knife to his Reid's cheek and gently brushed the flat of it across the cheek and to his mouth. "I am going to enjoy being inside of you." Murph said. "I'm going to make you scream and you are going to scream so loud."

I won't scream for you, Reid swore to himself.

Murph positioned himself in between Reid's legs. He ran his hands down Reid's thighs. He then roughly grabbed a hold of Reid's butt cheeks and opened them harshly.

Reid still didn't react.

Murph did not take this well. He quickly undid his belt and pulled it off. He folded it in half and made a gap between the two halves. Murph the quickly pulled them tight making a loud snap. He did it twice.

Reid closed his closed his eyes as they began to water in anticipation of what was about to happen.

Murph brought the belt high and then slammed it down on Reid's back. He then did it again.

Reid didn't even whimper.

"So you're playing tough now." Murph said. "I'm going to beat that out of you."

Murph then got up. "I've got something special for you."

CM*********************************************************************

The team had gathered in a local parking lot.

The search had proven unproductive, so Hotch ordered them all to gather together.

While they talked, Viola remained in Hotch's car. Rossi was arranging a ride home for her.

The team was working on the profile. There had to be something that told them where Murph would have taken Reid.

Initially they had figured that Jeff had told Murph about Viola and what she did for Reid. That's why Murph had kidnapped her and used her to lure Reid away from his apartment.

The Agents that had been watching Reid's apartment had been momentarily called away to assist a local officer in distress. The officer had inadvertently walked into a store robbery and was seriously outnumbered.

The time of the robbery gave Murph the perfect opportunity.

Now the team had to try and figure out about the knife he had used to subdue Viola. Could Murph be at some kind of fishing dock or boat?

The profile was interrupted by Morgan's phone. "Talk to me Baby Girl."

"We owe Kevie big time for this one. He thought this one up. I was digging into Rhodes, everything in his name. He was the head of household, the moneymaker. But here is the thing, Samantha Rhodes. Her dad had a piece of property. It looks like he sold it a few years to a developer, but there hasn't been anything done on it. There is a building there, that's it."

Hotch went over to his car. "Viola, did your grandfather own a piece of property?"

"He sold that years ago." Viola said. "All that it was ever used for was storage. There's a barn there where Grandpa took his old junk."

"Fishing gear?" Rossi asked.

"Yes, he hauled it out there after he started going blind." Viola said realization dawning on her face. "The stuff was never removed. Grandma said she gave it the guy she sold it to."

"Garcia we need directions out there." Morgan said.

"Prentiss, stay with Viola until she gets her ride home, and then follow us out there." Hotch said. He was still responsible for Viola's safety.

Prentiss nodded in understanding. "We can wait in my car." She said to Viola.

"I hope you find him." Viola said to agents after she got out the car.

Viola and Prentiss stood and watched as Morgan, Rossi, and Hotchner raced out to the property.


	32. Chapter 32

Wantsmorenow – Sorry for delay, explanation below, I take it as a compliment that you were sucked in, I hope you enjoy this ending for Murph, this was my original intention

Pipinheart – Murph is Murph

68luvcarter – sorry. . . but it won't last for long

Gngrlvr – Murph doesn't know when to quit, this will be his final chapter

SSAFunbar – Well, I do hope you enjoy this part epilogue to come

Szarabaskja – I will just assume that means hurry with the next chapter

Twilightmecrazii – I hope you love the ending of Murph

BOOkwOrm92 – Yes, I agree slow and painful is deserved

Iloveemilyprentiss – I love Emily too, but she did go out with a bang

Rayne McKenna – I can be really crass too, I think I proved that with my writing in a couple of places. And that does give me an interesting image

Kitty – here is the update

Reidemption – no, Reid didn't. He knew he was going to get hurt physically. Something he has become a little use to growing up and in the BAU. However Reid knows that Murph can not raise a tent if he doesn't feel control over Reid. That's what Reid was profiling in the car. If Reid shows no real sign of control, at the very least he won't be raped. I hope you enjoy my original ending.

CM***********************************************************************

Chapter 32 Final Confrontation

Murph lifted himself off of Reid and then looked at him. The FBI Agent was laying down not moving at all. He had seemed almost catatonic. Satisfied that he wouldn't cause any trouble, Murph started digging into some kind of box that was on the floor near the futon.

After Reid felt the weight of Murph being lifted off of him, he looked down and saw the knife sitting by his leg. His heart was racing.

Right now Murph wasn't looking, he was too busy digging into the box.

Reid slowly reached down and grabbed the knife, holding the handle tight in his hand. He then brought it up and held it out of sight. He would wait for the right opportunity.

During his entire life Dr. Reid had never been physical. He had never fought back. When he was trained in combatives, with assistance from Morgan, he was made into mince meat. It was humiliating. It was widely considered that Reid would never be physical.

That was going to change now.

But there was one advantage that Reid had and that was his mind. Reid knew a lot about human anatomy, more than the average person. He knew where he would be able to stab Murph that would be easier and where he would cause damage. That was what he would have to do. He gripped the knife appropriately, waiting.

Murph had finally found what he was looking for in the box. It was some object Reid could not readily identify. Murph lowered his body, draping himself over Reid again. "You will need to learn to enjoy wearing these. Because I won't take them off." He then started touching Reid again, rubbing his hands over Reid's body. Murph made a sound like he was enjoying himself.

That was when Reid decided to take this opportunity. In a swift seamless movement he stabbed Murph in the side of his stomach, quickly pulling out the knife.

Murph cried out from the pain he grabbed at his stomach where the knife had stabbed him. The blood was flowing out from between his fingers. He moved away from Reid.

"That was for J.J." Reid growled getting ready to stab Murph again.

In a fit of anger, Murph went to came back at Reid arms raised to punch him.

Reid quickly stabbed Murph again.

"Garcia." Reid kept a death grip on the knife.

The futon that they were lying on was becoming unsteady from their combined weight and the movement of the struggle. Murph shifted his weight and the futon became unbalanced, falling onto its side.

During the fall Reid acted quickly, he took another opportunity to stab Murph with the knife. "Viola" He said as he used all of his strength to push Murph away.

Murph moved away from Reid covering his wounds the best he could. He was no doubt taken by surprised that the scrawny FBI Agent had fought back.

Reid wasted no time. With Murph a distance away from him, he got to work on the ropes that bound his ankles. Reid kept one eye on Murph.

"Come near me again and I will stab you again." Reid said as he cut himself free.

Murph must have taken this as a form of an insult. He was full of adrenaline, which had a tendency to alter one's judgment. Murph lunged at Reid.

Reid was ready for him. He had no choice he but to stab him again. "That was for Josh Campbell. The man you raped just because he looked like me." He said as moved away from Murph.

From his training and book knowledge, Reid knew that repeatedly stabbing a person was tiring. That meant he needed to get himself a good distance from Murph. He was tired.

Reid crawled further away from Murph. He fell to the ground a good distance away from Murph.

Murph was still alive, he was gripping his wounds.

"You're going to die if you don't get medical attention soon. Give me the keys to the car and I will get us both help." Reid said.

"No," Murph said as he continued to grip his wounds. The blood was coming out of him, staining his clothes and dripping onto the floor.

Reid was too tired to fight Murph, but he still gripped the bloody knife. He knew it would be no use to continue to ask Murph where the keys were. He wouldn't give them up.

After a while of sitting in silence Murph stopped moving.

Reid looked to see if there was any movement at all. He wanted to wait to know it was safe before he searched Murph for the car keys. After a few minutes Murph still hadn't moved. Reid took this has a good sign.

He slowly made his way over to the body. He kept a hold to his weapon.

Carefully, keeping a distance, Reid did a search over Murph's pockets looking for the keys. He found them inside the backpocket of Murph's jeans.

Reid held them up in victory. He would be getting out of there.

All at once, without warning, Murph grabbed at Reid trying to wrestle him down. Where did this come from? Murph tried to grab a hold of Reid's arm that had the knife.

Reid continued to wrestle with Murph. He kept himself moving fast so Murph wouldn't be able to get a hold of him. In the struggle Reid held up the knife and dealt one final blow to Murph. This time Reid knew Murph was dead.

Reid crawled out from under Murph. "That one was for me." He said calmly.

He stood and moved over to where his clothes were laying on the floor. The pants were in pieces, but the shirt and the sweater were still intact. Reid put on the pants the best he could. He then put on the shirt and sweater. With the keys in one hand and the bloody knife in the other, Reid walked out of the shed.

When he stepped out into the cool air, the entire ordeal caught up with him and he collapsed. Reid leaned against the wall of the shed for a moment to get his breathing in order.

It was several minutes before he felt alright to drive.

He started to get up, but there was a pair of headlights moving quickly towards him.

"There he is!" Morgan shouted when Reid came into view.

"Where's Murph?" Rossi asked from the backseat.

Hotch slowed the vehicle down to a stop and the three jumped out.

"What happened?" Morgan asked to Reid.

Reid was quite the sight to them. His shirt and sweater appeared to be intact. His pants were barely being held up. The team could see where they had been cut. What caught their attention more than anything was the blood.

There was blood on his clothing and on his body. It was on his face and there was some in his hair. Then there in his hand was a bloody knife.

"Where's Murph?" Hotch immediately asked.

"Inside." Reid answered. "Dead."

Hotch went inside to verify that Murph was dead.

"Did he. . ." Morgan asked.

"I stabbed him before he could." Reid answered. "He put down the knife I grabbed it and started to stab him." Reid then went into a description of the places he stabbed and the damage caused by the wounds.

"Did he hurt you at all?" Rossi asked.

"Yes, but it's superficial."

"We're getting you to a hospital." Hotch had come out the shed. His demeanor unchanged. "I'll call the local PD and have them take care of the body. In the meantime you will go to a hospital."

"J.J. and Viola?" Reid asked.

"Fine, both are fine." Rossi answered.

With that they left for the hospital.

CM*********************************************************************

Author's note:

This chapter was written before the episode "Friends like these." I was completely freaked out when Reid started simulating stabbing himself. All I could think about was what I had written about him stabbing Murph. That caused delay in my second editing of this chapter. Did anyone else's heart start racing like crazy at that scene, please don't let me be the only one.


	33. Chapter 33

Blackangel150 – I didn't think anyone would like a violent Reid, that's why I changed the ending.

68luvcarter – Here I was worried people would be turned off by that ending

SSAFunbar – thank you so much, I suppose laughing is a reasonable reaction too

Reidemption – I thought he deserved to, but I wasn't that sure.

Szarabasjka – I don't think he could do damage unless seriously provoked. There is a big difference between shooting someone and actually stabbing them.

Pipinheart – yes, he deserves it, just because. There was no rehabilitation options for him

Twilightluvr001 – He will be okay, don't worry.

Cullensfanatic – thank your for not letting me be the only one

Rhiannon Shadesinger – I have the same theory

Rayne McKenna – Well thank you. I don't know maybe he can play a psychopath in some movie.

Twilightmecrazii – I was glad to kill him off believe me,

BOOkwOrm92 – It was helpful to him

Kitty – This is the last chapter, but I am working on another story

Zannabanana – I was leaving that to the imagination. The way that Reid was fighting before was tumbling to get a weapon. The stabbing is different, it is more physical. But your'e right, he will only do it if it is the last option. Hopefully you enjoy the ending of this story.

spnMom – I am glad you found this, but I am bringing this to an end.

To all, this will be the final chapter of this story.

Thank you for sticking through this and the crazy schedule I have worked during the end of it, for that I am sorry.

I do hope you enjoy this ending.

CM***************************************************************************

Chapter 32

Agent Hotchner drove his SUV towards the hospital; he had turned on the siren lights so he could make it through the traffic. He was sure the damage caused by Murph was superficial, just as his agent had said. But he just wanted to be sure. While he was driving Agent Rossi was calling the local PD about Murph's body.

In the meantime Morgan was in the backseat with Reid, watching over him.

Reid had appeared to be solemn. He wasn't overly emotional or withdrawn. This was taken as a good sign.

When they arrived at the hospital Morgan had immediately requested that Dr. Melissa Matthews see Reid. He had been impressed by her professionalism when she examined Reid after the first attack. She would be a good choice.

The nurse saw the badge that Morgan displayed and immediately directed them into one of the private rooms.

"We're going to find J.J. and let her know you are alright." Hotch said to Reid. He knew the kid wanted his privacy right then. "Morgan, stay with him."

Rossi and Hotch left Morgan and Reid alone to locate J.J.

It did not take long to find her. Rossi had spotted Will and Henry. Will had rushed down immediately when he heard J.J. had been taken to the emergency room.

J.J. had called Prentiss to see if there were any leads on Reid. Prentiss had told her how Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan had gone out to the property and found Reid. She was on her way to the hospital now that she had seen Viola off.

"Are you alright?" Hotch said when he saw J.J. Her arm was in a sling and there was a bandage where the bullet had hit her.

"I'll live. Where's Reid?"

"He's with the doctor right now to look over his injuries." Hotch said.

"What happened out there?" J.J. asked.

Hotch told J.J. how Reid had managed to survive the attack and stab Murph, killing him.

"This should be over then." Will said. "I've never been happy to see or hear of guy being killed, but in this case I would say it was a relief."

"We will have to see how Reid takes it." Rossi said.

CM***********************************************************************

Reid took a seat on the bed as he waited. Morgan stood next to him.

It wasn't long until Dr. Matthews came in.

"Dr. Reid" Dr. Matthews said when she came in along with Margot Fields. "I'm sorry to see you again under these circumstances." She said standing in front of Reid, taking the site of the blood on his face and clothes. "I will hurry through this exam. Margot will interview you the same as before. It will just be the same as last time. If you want to stop just say so."

"I will be alright. He wasn't able to rape me this time." Reid said clearly and calmly. "But there was damage done to my back." Reid carefully took off his shirt to expose his back.

Dr. Matthews walked over to the other side of the bed and looked over the injuries. She immediately began to treat them.

Morgan had looked at the damage as well. If that son of a bitch wasn't already dead he would have killed him.

"Are you ready now?" Margot asked as Dr. Matthews worked.

"Yes," Reid answered.

Margot started the tape recorder. "Go ahead."

Reid started from the beginning. He described how he had received a call from Murph saying he had Viola. Reid said that he knew Viola would have been killed if he didn't go.

Margot could not hide her surprise at the story. Where did creeps like this come from?

Reid continued with describing how Murph had taken him to the shed and had tried to attack him. He then came to the part about how Murph had repeatedly hit him with his belt. He looked towards Morgan. "I didn't scream." Reid said with a look of satisfaction on his face. "I didn't give him what he wanted."

Morgan nodded in understanding.

"What happened then?" Margot asked.

Reid told Margot and Morgan how he had gotten a hold of the knife and had managed to stab Murph. He had included how Murph used a last bit of fight to attack him after he had found the keys.

Morgan only thought about how big a monster Murph truly was.

"I'm glad he wasn't able to hurt you more than what he did." Dr. Matthews said after Reid finished his story. "I treated the wounds. I want you to use the cream you have been using for the wounds until they are healed. When you go home and wash be careful with your back. I want you to leave the bandages on overnight."

"If you wait just a moment, I can find you some pants that are in better condition." Margot said leaving with the tape.

"I'm done. You can sign out at the front desk after Margot comes back." Dr. Matthews said before she left.

Reid said good bye and put his shirt back on. He was still uncomfortable about being naked in front of others.

"I'm proud of you kid." Morgan said. "It took a lot to fight Murph like you did."

Margot returned with a pair of pants that were slightly too big and a sweater, saying it was cold out.

Reid gratefully put on the pants and the sweater saying he wanted to find J.J.

J.J. had refused to leave until she saw Reid with her own eyes. When he came out of the private room she was waiting outside of she hugged him. The rest of the team was right behind her.

Reid was careful about hugging J.J. because of her arm. "I'm sorry you got hurt."

"Of all the times for me to have missed. I'm sorry I didn't hit him."

"It was foolish of me to have gone out there like that." Reid said.

"But he's gone now." Will said.

"I know. It's over." Reid said. That was honestly how he felt.

With that Morgan took Reid back to his apartment. They walked up the steps together and to the door.

What they saw when they arrived there surprised them. In the hurry of leaving neither Reid or J.J. took the time to lock the door. It was slightly open.

Morgan went in first, his hand on his sidearm, ready.

There was a man in a suit sitting in the chair facing the door. He stood as soon as he saw Morgan and Reid.

"Dad?" Reid said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't return any of calls the last two weeks. I was worried." William Reid said.

That's when Spencer Reid did something unexpected. He walked over and hugged his father. They both held onto each other for a moment.

After they parted William took notice of the blood that was in his son's hair. "My god."

"It's not mine." Reid answered to his father.

Morgan gave the Reids plenty of room by going into the kitchen area to make some coffee.

"Not that I am glad to see you, but why are you here." Reid asked. He wasn't used to his dad visiting on a whim.

"I was having lunch with your mother. I told her that you haven't called me in the last few days. I said I was worried. Diana said that your last letters were a little vague. I told her that my gut was saying that you were in trouble and I should go to DC to see for myself." William Reid smiled slightly. "She told me that if I wasn't on the next plane out that she would take my spleen out with her teeth. I didn't think it was right arguing with her."

Reid laughed at his mother's comment. He knew the significance.

"I'm sorry that I was right. What happened to you Spencer?"

Morgan sat down with Reid and his father while the story was told. He had given both of them a cup of coffee. Spencer gladly sipped his.

Spencer had described to his father about being "arrested" by Rhodes and how he had accused him of raping his daughter. Spencer also told his dad about Viola and her attempt to rescue him. He then went into Murph and what he had initially done.

Morgan expected Reid to break down at this point, but he didn't.

Reid then described how Rhodes had left him for dead. "But the team found me. They used the profile with help from Viola."

"But then what happened? What happened tonight?" William Reid asked.

Spencer then went on to how Murph had kidnapped him and Garcia. He had admitted to being raped the second time.

William had seemed surprised by this of all things. He would have figured that Murph would have just ran.

Morgan briefly explained obsessional behavior to William so he would understand.

Spencer then went into the latest kidnapping and how he had killed Murph.

William Reid took in the story. "What is the bureau going to do?"

"He'll have a psych-eval and that will determine if he will be allowed back to full duty and the field." Morgan explained.

"Is the FBI in the habit of letting agents that have been attacked back into the field?"

Morgan shot a look at Reid, nonverbally asking him if he had told his father about Tobias Hankel and Cyrus.

Reid shot back a look that clearly said no.

"I think that's enough for tonight." Morgan said. "You need to clean up."

Reid nodded and then proceeded to his shower and then to bed.

Morgan went home, knowing Reid was fine.

William Reid took the couch at his son's apartment.

In the morning, Spencer had breakfast with his father. It had been years since William Reid had cooked breakfast for his son. While they ate Reid told his father about what had happened to him with Hankel and Cyrus. Spencer had told his father the truth and had not left anything out.

William Reid took in the story of what his son had been through. "You're stronger than I ever was."

Reid arrived at his office a little later than what he usually did.

The team actually seemed a little surprised to see him.

As soon as Hotch saw Reid he called him into the office. "Sit down." Hotch said pointing at the couch.

Reid took a seat, making himself comfortable.

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked.

"I know it seems strange to say, but I beat him Hotch." Reid said. "I'm fine. I will make it through this." Reid told Hotch about his father coming and how they had talked last night and that morning. "He's going to be spending the next week here. It just felt good reconnecting with him."

Hotch listened to his Agent talk. He knew Reid would survive this. Reid knew this was over. He wouldn't have to worry about Murph any longer. Murph was gone along with Rhodes.

Reid could move on with his life.


End file.
